Undisclosed Desires
by Heibi
Summary: Hermione est heureuse mariée à Ron. Drago vit paisiblement avec Astoria. Mais quand une sombre affaire de tentative d'assassinat amène Hermione à côtoyer Drago, qui est pour elle le principal suspect, la haine qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre est ravivée. Mais ils finissent aussi par balancer entre leurs valeurs et leurs désirs inavoués. Dramione Collection Muse Lullaby
1. A LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT LECTURE !

_**Indication à savoir pour la lecture de cette fic **_

_**Je tiens à préciser pour des raisons d'esthétique que dans ce cas-ci, les mariages respectifs d'Hermione et Malefoy se sont faits juste après la bataille de Poudlard, et que Scorpius est né durant la première année du mariage de Drago.**_

_**Rose et Hugo, les enfants d'Hermione et Ron n'existent pas dans ma fic ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! **_

_**Heibi**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Troublantes retrouvailles

Nouvelle histoire Dramione dans la collection Muse Lullaby. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Heibi

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

_ Le Conseil décide de reporter la réunion pour étude plus approfondie du projet sur la rémunération des elfes de maison en vue des nouveaux éléments apportés. Fin de la séance.

Le marteau s'abattit dans un silence total, tandis qu'Hermione rassemblait ses dossiers. La jeune femme sentit sa voisine Susan Bones se pencher vers elle :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est dans la poche, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que la Cour avait admiré tes propositions et ton ambition lors de la réussite d'un projet.

_ Remercie-la de ma part, dans ce cas, répondit nonchalamment Hermione en grimaçant.

Le fait de rester assise sur ce banc inconfortable contribuait toujours à lui donner le dos en compote. En même temps, il fallait bien travailler pour vivre, non ? Se levant quelque peu péniblement, elle fit un effort pour ne pas s'étirer devant tout le monde et sortit de la salle, bougeant légèrement le cou pour chasser un torticolis.

_ Ah ! Mrs Weasley !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour s'arrêter. Même si cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle était mariée à Ron, elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer à son nouveau nom. Mrs Weasley… cela semblait si…

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Madame Hopkirk ? demanda-t-elle.

La vieille femme s'arrêta devant elle, et faillit la percuter, chose qui aurait été bien fâcheuse, étant donné tous les dossiers qu'elle avait à la main.

_ Une affaire requiert votre attention immédiatement aux Service des usages abusifs de la magie !

_ Maintenant ? gémit Hermione. Mais il est bientôt huit heures du soir, et j'ai…

Ron allait bientôt rentrer, et il détestait avoir à préparer le dîner. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait même s'il saurait où était la cuisine dans la maison. Soupirant, elle essaya une dernière fois de s'épargner cette corvée :

_ Est-ce que cela ne peut pas attendre demain ?

_ Je crains bien que non, Mrs Weasley, dit la vieille femme en pinçant les lèvres.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Mafalda était un peu aigrie, et voulait toujours presser les choses, alors que l'usage abusif de la Magie concernait surtout des faits mineurs, des jeunes sorciers encore imprudents et naïfs. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine d'y sacrifier une partie de la soirée ? Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, sachant pertinemment que si elle donnait cette affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, Mafalda ne cesserait de la submerger toutes les trente secondes de Patronus messager pour lui expliquer le déroulement de ladite affaire.

_ Très bien, j'arrive, capitula Hermione. Une minute.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et l'agita. Aucune réaction. Elle se concentra, imaginant le visage souriant de son mari le jour de leur mariage.

_ Spero Patronum !

Cette fois-ci, une loutre argentée jaillit de sa baguette magique et se dandina quelques secondes sur place avant de s'arrêter devant sa maîtresse.

_ Va voir Ron, et dis lui que je serais en retard ce soir. Ah, et dis lui qu'il y a certainement les restes du ragoût de Mrs Weasley dans le réfrigérateur.

La loutre s'envola dans un tourbillon de fumée argentée, tandis qu'Hermione prenait à gauche dans le couloir en soupirant. Qu'est ce qu'elle était fatiguée… Cette lutte en faveur des Elfes de Maison en valait la peine, certainement, mais était éreintante.

« De quoi tu te plains ? dit une voix dans sa tête. Les elfes de maison triment tous les jours sous les coups des maîtres qui ne veulent pas assouplir les lois que tu as faites passer. Cela vaut bien le sacrifice de quelques soirées. »

Sauf que Ron était plutôt grognon lorsqu'il rentrait le soir et voyait que le dîner n'était pas préparé, se rappela Hermione avant d'entrer dans la salle à côté de la cour de Justice Magique. On l'utilisait généralement pour des faits mineurs, qui étaient jugés en quelques minutes. La perspective que tout serait fini dans quelques minutes lui donna le courage d'entrer dans la salle en arborant l'air sérieux et impénétrable que tous ses collègues lui connaissaient. La tête haute, elle monta sur les marches, et s'installa à côté de Mafalda Hopkirk, qui tournait les pages d'un petit dossier de ses doigts ridés.

_ Ah, vous voilà, donc. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

Hermione ne jeta pas un coup d'œil, trop occupée à consulter le long parchemin qu'elle lui tendait. Durant ses jeunes années à Poudlard, elle avait passé tellement de temps à la bibliothèque qu'elle pouvait du premier coup d'œil repérer les éléments importants sur les pages d'un livre. Cela nécessitait juste une bonne concentration. Dans ce cas-ci, elle était distraite par les marmonnements de Mafalda qui eurent le don de l'exaspérer. Redoublant de concentration, elle fit le vide autour d'elle et se pencha sur le long parchemin.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, le fait était mineur, et ne nécessitait même pas toute cette mise en scène. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un élève de première année de Poudlard qui s'était enfui du château à l'occasion d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard organisée pour les élèves de troisième année. Quelle perte de temps, songea Hermione en sentant ses yeux se fermer.

_ Je demande à ce que l'accusé Scorpius Malefoy se lève, dit tout à coup Mafalda Hopkirk.

Hermione releva vivement la tête. Malefoy ? Elle avait bien entendu Malefoy ? Non… c'était complètement impossible, pensa-t-elle en cherchant le nom de famille dans le parchemin. Et pourtant si, elle vit un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans s'avancer à la barre. Abasourdie, elle se demanda pourquoi cette vieille chouette de Mafalda s'obstinait à mettre en scène tout ce scénario pour un fait aussi mineur que celui-ci. La jeune femme ne put cependant s'empêcher de détailler l'enfant qui se tenait devant elle.

Il était petit, mais assez mince, la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds. Ses yeux gris exprimaient encore l'innocence de l'enfant, mais on pouvait tout de même y voir une lueur de défi qu'Hermione avait déjà vu maintes fois lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, et elle se surprit à le chercher dans la salle, mais il faisait décidément trop sombre. En même temps, pensa-t-elle, c'était peut être mieux comme ça.

Scorpius Malefoy avait sa robe de sorcier de Poudlard, et on pouvait voir l'insigne de Serpentard sur sa poitrine. Bien évidemment, il ne faillait pas à la tradition familiale selon laquelle tous les Malefoys passaient par Serpentard.

« Et devenait par la même occasion odieux et prétentieux » marmonna Hermione en raturant bruyamment une annotation sur le parchemin, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de la part de Mafalda Hopkirk. Cette dernière s'éclaircit d'ailleurs la gorge, et dit :

_ Scorpius Malefoy, vous êtes accusé d'avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école de Poudlard en vous infiltrant dans le train emmenant des élèves de troisième année au village de Pré-Au-Lard. Mais le plus grave reste l'utilisation d'un sortilège Impardonnable sur un élève appelé…

_ Quoi ?

L'exclamation avait jaillit de la bouche d'Hermione avant même qu'elle ne put la retenir, ce qui lui valut les regards des Magenmagots, de Mafalda et de Scorpius sur elle. S'efforçant de se redonner une contenance, elle se pencha par-dessus le bureau et dit d'une voix grave :

_ Et pourrais-je savoir où et comment est ce que l'accusé a-t-il appris de pareils sortilèges ? Lequel est-ce d'ailleurs ?

_ J'allais exposer les faits, Mrs Weasley, dit Mafalda.

Elle semblait offusquée par la brusquerie du ton d'Hermione, parce que mine de rien, les juges ne devaient en aucun cas perdre leur sang-froid vis-à-vis des accusés.

_ Monsieur Malefoy a manifestement utilisé le sortilège de l'Impérium sur un élève de troisième année appelé James Potter.

_ Voyez-vous ça, dit Hermione d'une voix aigre.

Elle transperça l'enfant d'un regard noir. Etrange qu'il s'attaque à cette victime en particulier. Les Potter et les Malefoy ne s'étaient jamais entendus.

_ Sait-il que l'utilisation d'un sortilège Impardonnable constitue une faute grave passible d'une peine de prison à Azkaban ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

_ Allons, soyez tout de même un peu plus tolérante, vous voyez bien que ce n'est qu'un…

_ Et d'ailleurs, où a-t-il entendu parler d'un tel sort ? continua Hermione qui fulminait à présent. La Réserve de Poudlard est interdite aux premières années, et l'étude des sortilèges Impardonnables ne commence pas avant au moins la quatrième année. La question reste donc entière.

La véritable question était plutôt QUI lui avait enseigné ce sort. En réalité, la jeune femme n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que Scorpius Malefoy l'avait appris d'une personne goguenarde et odieuse, voulant toujours rabaisser et manipuler les autres.

_ Allons, Mrs Weasley, calmez-vous, dit un Magenmagot.

_ Oui, calmez-vous, _Mrs Weasley._

C'était une voix traînante et ironique qui avait jailli du fond de la salle qui fit relever la tête à Hermione. Son sang se glaça tandis qu'elle voyait une silhouette se rapprocher. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le voir, surtout qu'il ne contribuerait qu'à attiser sa colère. Mais elle était dans une Cour de Justice, et elle se devait de se montrer digne de son rang, même si en ce moment cela paraissait réellement difficile. Alors Hermione ne put que regarder l'individu qui se présenta à la lumière, près de Scorpius Malefoy.

_ Papa, dit le garçon. Maman

Bien sur… Papa… Il n'avait pas changé, mêmes yeux, même visage mince, même cheveux blonds, même sourire méchant. A sa suite se trouvait sa femme, Astoria, vêtue d'un tailleur austère gris foncé, les cheveux ramenés en arrière dans un chignon sévère, un peu à la même façon qu'Hermione, si ce n'est que celle-ci laissait des mèches s'échapper de son chignon qui retombaient sur sa nuque. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Drago se fichait de sa tête, et cela lui permit de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration.

_ Mr Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix froide. N'avez-vous pas honte du comportement de votre fils ?

_ A vrai dire, je ne peux pas le blâmer, commença Drago.

_ Bien sur que si, le blâme revient sur vous et votre femme, coupa Hermione. C'est votre fils, vous en êtes responsable.

Tout le monde regardait Hermione et Drago, comme ci tout à coup l'affaire n'avait plus lieu d'être. On assistait à des retrouvailles complètement explosives entre deux ennemis, qui, bien que passé de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte, se détestaient cordialement.

_ A vrai dire, mon fils a lu ce sortilège dans la _Gazette Du Sorcier_, répondit calmement Malefoy. Un article de Rita Skeeter qui parlait justement de la Cour de Justice Magique, ceci ayant un but strictement pédagogique. On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir essayé un sortilège énoncé dans une interview par une employée du Ministère. Elle s'appelait Marietta Edgecombe, je crois.

L'annonce figea tout le monde, et les joues ridés de Mafalda devinrent rouge écarlates. C'était manifestement une honte pour le ministère d'être passé à côté d'un tel article.

_ Je vais… je vais écrire à la rédaction de la _Gazette du Sorcier _pour leur dire de mieux gérer leurs articles, toussota la juge.

_ Le ministère a peut-être fait une erreur, répliqua Hermione, qui n'avait pas quitté Malefoy des yeux. Mais l'article précisait bien que c'était un sortilège Impardonnable, et que plusieurs… personnes étaient partis à Azkaban pour cela. Si elles y sont, ce n'est pas par hasard.

Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot « personne », ce qui effaça légèrement le sourire narquois de Malefoy. Il savait qu'elle parlait des Mangemorts, et qu'elle impliquait tout particulièrement son père, Lucius Malefoy. La dureté de son expression satisfit Hermione qui prit un air de suffisance. Profitant du silence religieux de la salle, elle dit d'une voix blanche :

_ J'aimerais qu'un énième message d'avertissement soit envoyé à Rita Skeeter. Quant à Scorpius Malefoy…

Elle se pencha vers le fils qui la regardait d'un air quelque peu apeuré, attendant sa sentence. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer sa colère sur lui. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment, c'était sortir de là, rentrer chez elle, et se reposer après cette dure journée de travail.

_ … Je propose de laisser Poudlard décider de sa sentence. Après tout, les retenues servent à ça.

Comme personne ne réagissait, une fois de plus, elle se tourna vers Mafalda, comme pour la prendre à témoin. Mais la vieille femme semblait complètement dépassée par la situation. Hermione reporta alors son attention vers Drago qui lui lançait un regard noir.

_ Très bien, je pense que l'accusé peut rentrer à Poudlard. La séance est levée.

Elle prit le lourd marteau sur le bureau de la juge encore interloquée et l'abattit avant de se lever et de rassembler ses documents. Il fallut quelques minutes aux autres Magenmagots avant de réaliser qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Marmonnant entre eux de ce procès de toute évidence hors du commun, ils quittèrent la salle. Les Malefoys sortirent de la salle, et Hermione finit de rassembler ses dossiers. Mafalda Hopkirk semblait complètement ailleurs, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Hermione.

_ Qu'est ce qui…, chevrota la juge.

_ Oh je vous en prie, Mafalda, reprenez-vous, dit Hermione d'une voix sèche. Cette affaire ne valait même pas qu'on appelle la Cour de Justice. Rentrez chez vous et dormez, maintenant.

D'un pas raide, elle sortit de la salle, ne songeant qu'à une bonne tasse de thé, et pourquoi pas s'endormir sur un bon livre si elle en avait le courage…

_ Tu vas me le payer ça, Granger.

Elle s'immobilisa en soupirant. Il était adossé derrière elle à une colonne et la toisait d'un air mauvais. Indifférente, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, sachant parfaitement que c'était le sous-entendu vis-à-vis de son père qui le mettait dans cet état. Malefoy n'avait jamais failli à ses valeurs, mais elle non plus. Leur entêtement commun à rester sur leurs positions était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils se détestaient tant.

_ Tiens, étrange, rétorqua-t-elle, la fatigue la rendant décidemment très méchante ce soir, dans ce cas, j'aurais dû être lâchement stupéfixée par derrière. C'est certainement pour ça que ta femme et ton fils ne sont pas là pour voir cette magnifique preuve de lâcheté.

Elle appela l'ascenseur, et se rappela vaguement de la fois où Malefoy avait essayé d'attaquer Harry par derrière. Maugrey –où plutôt Barty Croupton Junior- avait surgi pour le transformer en une extraordinaire fouine. Souriant à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'il lui marmonna :

_ Astoria reconduit Scorpius au Potoloin. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour t'attaquer.

_ J'en suis flattée, répliqua aigrement Hermione.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de presser le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Drago entra aussi dans l'ascenseur, et la voix à l'intérieur de la cabine dit :

_ Niveau Deux, Département de la Justice Magique, Fermeture des Portes.

_ Je suis simplement venu te mettre en garde.

_ C'est une menace ? dit brusquement Hermione sans même le regarder. Je te signale que tu n'as rien contre moi, et je n'ai de plus pas peur de toi.

L'ascenseur se mit tout à coup à bouger brusquement, manquant de la faire tomber. Elle s'accrocha à une lanière de cuir suspendue en haut et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Contrairement à elle, Malefoy ne semblait pas être gêné le moins du monde par toutes ces secousses. En fait, il émit un bref ricanement qui ne présageait finalement rien de bon.

_ Tu sembles ignorer beaucoup de choses, Granger.

_ C'est Weasley, répliqua machinalement la jeune femme, gênée qu'il l'appelle encore par son nom de jeune fille. Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par…

_ Niveau Huit, Atrium, dit la voix.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Hermione fut soulagée de sortir de cette cabine qui secouait ses utilisateurs comme des vieux pruniers. Elle inspira à grands coups pour réprimer une nausée, et vit devant elle Astoria qui embrassait Scorpius. Le petit garçon posa ensuite la main sur une chose difforme posée sur le sol et disparut dans un craquement.

« Un Portoloin pour retourner à Poudlard », dit Hermione.

Drago rejoignit sa femme qui la regarda d'un air arrogant. Astoria ne devait pas non plus avoir apprécié son comportement au procès. Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête poli auquel elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers les cheminées. Drago et Astoria en choisirent une eux aussi, et avant de disparaître, Hermione leur jeta un coup d'œil. Elle rougit en voyant Malefoy poser sa main sur la taille de sa femme qui s'éloigna aussitôt, comme ci elle avait été brûlée et entra dans la cheminée. Avant d'être prise dans un tourbillon de couleur, elle eut l'impression qu'il l'avait regardé alors qu'elle disparaissait.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour la suite, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue Hysteria bien entendu.<p>

Heibi


	3. Chapitre 2: Le secret de Ron

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je poste le chapitre 2 rapidement (ça n'arrivera pas tout le temps, attention ^^") afin de vous faire entrer un peu plus dans l'intrigue, même si ce n'est pas encore ça. Merci à **Alissa21** de m'avoir prévenuej'ai corrigé Astéria par Astoria.

J'ai également beaucoup aimé ton commentaire, **Temperance01**, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite, que j'espère aussi bon que le début **Samsam**.

Merci à **Oohfemmeluxieuse** de me suivre depuis que j'ai posté Hysteria sur le site, donc depuis mes timides débuts (même si j'en suis encore, au début ^^')

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Ron s'était endormi, comme elle le pensait, épuisé de fatigue par sa longue journée. Elle-même se sentait complètement amorphe ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle prit sa douche, elle laissa longuement l'eau couler sur son dos, pensant aux derniers évènements. La fatigue d'une dure journée de travail s'évanouissait toujours lorsqu'elle buvait une tasse de thé ou lisait un bon livre, ou même parlait et plaisantait avec Ron.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait réellement l'apaiser, si ce n'est que les retrouvailles avec Drago Malefoy contribuaient à ajouter une pression supplémentaire sur ses épaules. Migraineuse et pâle, elle sortit de la cabine de douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette épaisse. Effaçant la buée du miroir du plat de sa main, elle se regarda. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne dormait plus beaucoup, et ses traits s'étaient creusés. Elle n'était pas très belle à voir, et le mal de tête n'arrangeait en rien sa mine.

Se détournant du miroir, elle se sécha et s'habilla d'un pyjama douillet. Ron dormait déjà profondément lorsqu'elle se glissa à ses côtés, et elle tourna la tête, faisant fi des ronflements bruyants de son mari. C'était sûrement le cauchemar de toutes les femmes, mais au fil des ans, Hermione avait su faire des concessions, comme toujours. Après tout, tous les hommes ronflaient, n'est ce pas ?

« Malefoy, non, à mon avis, ce n'est pas un mec, mais une mauviette ».

Elle réprima un rire en l'étouffant de la couverture. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa la fatigue l'emporter au Pays des Rêves.

Un rêve étrange s'offrit alors à elle : elle était dans l'Atrium, accompagnée de milliers de personnes qui marchaient de façon synchronisée. La fontaine de la Fraternité Magique avait été remplacée par une estrade où des personnes cagoulées menaient la cadence en hurlant. Hermione pouvait voir Ron en train de marcher avec les autres dans ce rythme effréné. Se frayant un chemin jusqu'à lui, elle lui cria à l'oreille :

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Nous devons partir ! Nous devons partir !

_ Je ne peux pas, répondit Ron sans la regarder, le visage tourné vers l'avant, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois leur obéir.

Hermione fit volte-face et se tourna vers l'estrade où se trouvaient les Mangemorts. L'un d'eux retira sa cagoule, et elle reconnut les traits de Malefoy. Un autre l'imita, et elle vit que c'était Astoria, qui la regardait en éclatant d'un rire aigu et grotesque. Tout à coup, la foule s'avança brusquement, et malgré ses cris, Ron ne l'entendit pas, se contentant d'avancer comme les autres. Et alors qu'elle était entraînée vers une cheminée, elle entendit la voix stridente et monstrueuse de Malefoy :

_ Tu sembles ignorer beaucoup de choses, Granger…

La foule jeta Hermione dans une cheminée qui l'emporta dans un tourbillon assourdissant et aveuglant.

_ Hermione !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, et constata avec horreur qu'elle s'agitait dans son lit. Elle se calma aussitôt à la voix de son mari, penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air inquiet.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je… Je crois…, répondit Hermione. Qu'est ce… Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle porta la main à son front et constata qu'il était brûlant. Ron lui posa la main sur l'épaule et l'obligea gentiment à se recoucher.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. J'ai envoyé un Patronus à Mafalda, lui disant que tu ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Tu as de la fièvre, tu devrais penser à te reposer un peu.

Alors seulement Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était déjà prêt à partir. Rien que la perspective de manquer une journée de travail la rendit encore plus malade qu'avant.

_ Il est hors de question que je manque une journée, j'ai trop de travail…

_ Oui, c'est parce que tu travailles trop, Her-mignonne, dit Ron. Je suis sur qu'ils sauront se débrouiller sans toi.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais, si tu viens au Ministère aujourd'hui, je demande spécialement à Kingsley de te ramener à la maison de force.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant une armée d'Aurors s'avancer vers elle en brandissant leur baguette magique pour l'interdire de passer. Ron avait raison, elle travaillait beaucoup, pour ne pas dire trop. Se promettant de tout de même étudier quelques dossiers en cachette à la maison pendant qu'il serait absent, elle se recoucha.

_ Très bien, dit Ron. Maman doit passer dans la journée pour t'apporter quelques médicaments, tu la connais… Elle a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter et de dormir si tu en as besoin, elle repartira sans bruit.

Hermione acquiesça, et son mari se pencha doucement pour déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je file.

Et il sortit de la maison. Un craquement lointain quelques secondes plus tard prouva qu'il avait transplané à quelques mètres hors de la maison. Hermione se recoucha péniblement et ferma les yeux. Elle demeura assoupie de la sorte, et ne consentit à se lever qu'à midi passé, toute courbaturée et lasse. Une bonne douche acheva de la réveiller, et elle enfila un pantalon noir et un col roulé blanc avant de s'atteler à la cuisine. Un peu de thé achèverait de la débarrasser de ce léger mal de tête qui était passé pendant qu'elle dormait.

La tasse fumante à la main, elle s'installa à table et travailla pendant plus d'une heure. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait par mégarde gardé le parchemin sur l'affaire de Scorpius Malefoy. L'écartant d'un revers de la main, elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de penser au rêve qu'elle avait fait, dans lequel les paroles de Malefoy avaient jaillie à nouveau :

_ Tu sembles ignorer beaucoup de choses, Granger.

Il lui avait dit ça alors qu'elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et qu'il n'avait rien pour la menacer de toute manière. Se serait-elle trompée, au final ? Non… C'était certainement une manœuvre d'intimidation. Malefoy était rusé, et arrivait facilement à manipuler les gens. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à apaiser ses craintes, et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit la fit sursauter.

_ Ah, bonjour Mrs Weasley, dit la malade en souriant.

_ Bonjour, Herm…, oh tu es encore en train de travailler en cachette. Si Ron le savait…

_ Voilà pourquoi je le fais quand il n'est pas là, répondit Hermione en souriant.

_ Dis donc, tu es ma belle-fille depuis tant d'années, tu devrais commencer par m'appeler Molly maintenant, dit Mrs Weasley en posant deux paquets de provisions sur la table.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à être aussi familière avec Mrs Weasley, même après tout ce temps. Pourtant, sa belle-mère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fantastique.

_ Je reviens de chez Angelina, continua la mère de Ron. Elle est un peu lasse à cause de sa grossesse, mais je pense que tout devrait bien aller. Ce pauvre Georges est dans tous ses états, il me rappelle Arthur à son âge…

Rêveuse, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder dans les années folles de sa jeunesse quand elle remarqua l'air préoccupé de sa belle-fille.

_ Ca ne va pas ? dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Hermione hésita à lui confier une chose qui aurait pu paraître aussi superstitieuse, mais Mrs Weasley et elle avaient toujours été proches et s'étaient confié beaucoup de choses depuis que Ron l'avait épousée. Même avant d'ailleurs, leur complicité avait été indéniable. La jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir, lui servit une tasse de thé, et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Malefoy. Molly ne sembla pas heureuse d'entendre parler de lui, mais ravala sa colère. Elle finit par dire :

_ Ma chérie, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, tu sais. Tu as déjà tellement à faire entre ici et le travail. Je pense que Ron arrive très bien à gérer tout cela sans toi, lui…

Elle avait lâché la phrase de trop, et s'en aperçut lorsqu'Hermione leva brusquement la tête.

_ Ron ? Donc il y a bien quelque chose ?

_ Mais non, voyons, ma chérie, tout va bien, il n'y a aucun problème…

_ Si, il y en a un, de toute évidence, lança la belle-fille en décroisant les bras, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Mrs Weasley hésita une seconde de trop, et les craintes d'Hermione se trouvèrent fondées. On lui cachait manifestement quelque chose.

_ Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Malefoy ?

_ Je crois… je crois que je vais y aller, dit Mrs Weasley, Arthur doit sûrement être pleins de courbatures après tout ce temps passé dans cette fichue grande. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique, mais…

_ Mrs Weasley ! protesta Hermione.

Mais la mère de Ron se défilait, une fois de plus, et ne semblait pas disposée à répondre à ces questions. Sourde aux protestations de sa belle-fille, elle prétexta qu'elle avait également une urgence et sortit de la maison, Hermione sur ses talons.

_ Attendez ! s'écria cette dernière.

Mais trop tard, sa belle-mère avait déjà transplané, sans laisser de plus amples informations. Pendant un moment, Hermione fut tentée d'aller au Terrier pour l'obliger à lui dire ce qu'on lui cachait, mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison, elle claqua la porte et s'adossa contre le battant. Qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ? Qu'est ce que Ron lui cachait d'aussi important pour que même Drago Malefoy soit au courant ? Son regard marron erra dans toute la maison, et elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la chambre à coucher. Ouvrant en grand la penderie, elle regarda les vêtements de son mari soigneusement pliés par ses soins. Si personne ne voulait rien lui dire alors elle allait chercher. Pendant des heures, elle s'appliqua à fouiller la chambre, puis s'attaqua au salon, à la grande commode, au bureau, mais sans rien trouver… jusqu'au tiroir central fermé à clef. Le cœur battant, elle essaya d'abord de forcer la serrure, mais sans y parvenir.

_ Qu'est ce que je suis bête ! se dit-elle.

Elevée dans un monde Moldu, elle n'avait jamais perdu ce réflexe qui était d'employer des méthodes ne nécessitant pas sa baguette magique. Mais aujourd'hui…

_ Alohomora ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était la colère ou alors l'exaspération, mais le sortilège fut si puissant qu'il explosa la serrure, obligeant Hermione à se baisser pour éviter d'être blessée au visage. Le tiroir regorgeait de rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Fébrile, elle les prit à deux mains et les déroula en tremblant. A leur lecture elle écarquilla les yeux, et se sentit tomber des nues.

* * *

><p>Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.<p>

Heibi


	4. Chapitre 3: Le commencement

Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture à tous !

Heibi

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Lorsque Ron rentra finalement chez lui, il fut pétrifié par le désordre qui régnait dans la maison. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un chaos pareil, il était en deuxième année, c'était lorsque Ginny, sa petite sœur, alors dans un état second, avait dévalisé le dortoir des garçons, s'étant acharnée dans le coin d'Harry pour trouver le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Personne n'avait alors su que c'était elle à ce moment-là, parce qu'elle n'était pas restée sur les lieux de son crime.

Hermione était assise à la table de la salle à manger, au milieu de la pagaille, les yeux rouges et bouffis, montrant qu'elle avait pleuré.

_ Hermione ? demanda Ron en s'avançant avec précaution. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce désordre, et pourquoi tu… ?

Sa femme lui montra les feuillets qu'elle tenait à la main et les leva à la hauteur de son visage. Le rouquin se figea et finit par soupirer et prendre place près d'elle.

_ Quand comptais-tu me le dire ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

_ Bientôt, à vrai dire, dit Ron sur le même ton.

Il y eut un silence soutenu, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité, certainement dans le seul but de la protéger. Toutefois, sa colère était grande, bien que pourtant elle ne fût nullement dirigée vers Ron. Celui-ci commença à lui expliquer :

_ J'ai dû emprunter pour rembourser le crédit plus rapidement, car sinon, ils saisissaient la maison. Tu travaillais déjà d'arrache-pied, et tu es tellement fatiguée avec ces lois pour assouplir le travail des elfes de maison. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà demandé à ce que leurs habits soient décents, et bientôt, tu demanderas bien plus pour eux. Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter davantage... Je pensais que j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul.

Hermione inspira un grand coup pour maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix, et dit :

_ Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que tu lui empruntes son argent à lui ?

_ Je ne le voulais pas au début non plus, répondit aussitôt Ron, mais Drago Malefoy est le créancier d'une grande majorité du personnel du ministère. Il prend même un malin plaisir à augmenter les intérêts parfois, mais le fait est que grâce à cela, il arrive à manipuler les gens du ministère. Quant à moi, c'est simplement le fait qu'il me déteste, mais c'est sûrement mieux d'emprunter à un particulier de nos jours avec…

Hermione se leva brusquement, et dit avec rage :

_ Depuis combien de temps il s'amuse à jouer avec nos nerfs comme ça ?

Surpris, Ron, n'eut même pas la force de faire un mouvement :

_ Euh…

En fait, Hermione n'attendait même pas de réponse. Saisissant son manteau, elle sortit de la maison en trombe, entendant à peine Ron qui lui demandait où elle pouvait bien aller à cette heure. Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit même pas, ses oreilles bourdonnant de colère. Elle transplana à une vitesse ahurissante. La sensation d'être aspirée dans un épais tuyau en caoutchouc, et la colère lui coupa la respiration pendant un bon moment, de sorte qu'elle fut complètement à bout de souffle lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. S'agrippant au portail noir, elle regarda le manoir des Malefoy avec une colère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant.

Malefoy était tranquillement assis dans un vieux fauteuil de velours vert bouteille. Il faisait plutôt froid ces derniers temps, et le feu dans la cheminée centrale était devenu quasiment une obligation. Les yeux fixés vers le feu crépitant, deux doigts d'une main soutenant sa tempe, il ferma le livre qu'il avait sur les genoux. Bon gré mal gré, il allait devoir rejoindre Astoria qui devait certainement dormir à cette heure.

_ Maître, couina une petite voix d'elfe.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Melody ? répliqua Drago.

Depuis que l'elfe de maison Dobby avait été tué, il avait demandé les services de Melody. Elle au moins, elle était bien trop chétive pour se rebeller.

_ Il y a une jeune femme qui tambourine à la porte, murmura l'elfe en s'inclinant.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est Hermione Granger, Monsieur.

Le jeune homme redressa légèrement la tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Est-ce que par hasard elle aurait eu connaissance de ce que son idiot de mari lui avait caché ? Esquissant un mouvement pour se lever, une idée cruelle lui vint en tête, et il ordonna :

_ Va lui ouvrir.

Melody s'exécuta et disparut dans la pénombre. Déjà que cette idiote détestait les elfes réduits en esclavage, rien de tel pour attiser encore plus sa fureur. Malefoy attendit pendant un moment, et les talons d'Hermione finirent par claquer sur le parquet en bois.

_ Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité pour me démonter durant ce procès idiot alors que tu en avais l'occasion ?

Elle enrageait de le voir si calme, assis dans son fauteuil alors qu'elle se sentait prête à boxer un éléphant. Lentement, elle le regarda se lever, et lui jeta un air interrogateur.

_ Ca aurait été trop facile, Granger, répondit-il, contrairement à toi, je suis assez malin pour ne pas étaler toutes mes cartes en même temps.

_ Oh, voyez-vous ça, ironisa Hermione. Alors, à combien s'élève la dette en tout ?

Drago savoura ce bref instant de suspens, et lâcha :

_ Plus de cinq milles Gallions.

Son sourire goguenard s'élargit en voyant Hermione étouffer une exclamation de surprise devant cette somme exorbitante.

_ Cinq Milles Gallions ? Mais…

_ Jamais vous ne pourrez rembourser ce prêt ? continua Malefoy en haussant les sourcils et en s'avançant légèrement. Oui, je le sais, voilà pourquoi je me fais un plaisir de vous tenir en laisse pendant les prochaines années de votre misérable vie.

Il la jaugea du regard de haut en bas, et constata que contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était différente. Au ministère, Hermione soignait son image. Elle retenait ses cheveux dans un chignon serré, ses habits étaient sobres, son maintien montrait une confiance et une maîtrise d'elle-même. Ce soir, devant lui, il lui semblait qu'elle était sortie en trombe de la maison : un chignon attaché à la va-vite éparpillait une bonne partie de ses cheveux qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, son manteau était mal boutonné et ses bottes pleines de la terre de son jardin. Cela contrastait énormément avec Astoria, il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, si ce n'est que jamais sa femme ne se serait allée à un tel degré de négligence, même dans l'intimité de la maison… Il lui semblait aussi que c'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'il entendait une femme hurler de rage dans le manoir.

_ Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça !

Apeurée, l'elfe Melody recula de quelques pas, loin d'Hermione. Drago la vit s'approcher, et voulut s'éloigner d'une femme aussi peu élégante et d'une lignée aussi pitoyable, mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible sur son propre territoire.

_ Nous ferons tout notre possible pour rembourser cette dette, et ensuite, crois-moi que je me ferais un plaisir de te réduire en bouillie.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Malefoy sous le ton de la provocation.

Hermione baissa les yeux, et chercha l'elfe de maison Melody. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un air peiné en la voyant dans cet état et se retourna aussitôt vers le maître de la maison.

_ Il y a de nouvelles lois stipulant que les maîtres doivent donner à leurs elfes de maison des habits décents.

En effet, Melody portait une taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui ne semblait pas avoir été lavée depuis des siècles, et qui clairement semblait être le seul linge qu'elle possédait.

_ Retourne en cuisine, sale elfe paresseux, grogna Malefoy d'une voix sèche.

Hermione constata qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à donner des ordres et à rabaisser Melody sous son nez, sachant parfaitement qu'elle détestait les châtiments infligés aux elfes de maison. Elle lui jeta un regard noir auquel il répliqua durement :

_ Il y a un problème, Granger ?

Serrant les poings pour se retenir de lui flanquer une gifle, elle soutint son regard pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de siffler :

_ Tu vas me le payer.

Et, tournant les talons, elle sortit en trombe de la maison. L'elfe Melody la suivit précipitamment, et avant de fermer la porte, Hermione se pencha vers elle :

_ Melody, il existe quelques lois protégeant désormais les elfes de maison. Tu peux en faire usage à tout moment.

_ Où es-tu encore passé, sale elfe incapable ? vociféra une voix à l'intérieur.

Hermione leva la tête, et dut serrer les poings pour ne pas lancer un maléfice sur Malefoy. Baissant la tête, elle murmura :

_ S'il y a un quelconque problème, viens au Ministère.

_ Miss, c'est le devoir d'un elfe de maison d'être battu et soumis à ces maîtres, répondit Melody d'une pauvre voix.

_ Ne te laisse pas faire, Melody. Tu as désormais le pouvoir de réduire cette souffrance.

_ Je vais bien, Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La jeune femme fut peinée d'une telle réponse, mais préféra ne pas insister pour le moment et ferma la porte. En marchant sur le sentier terreux menant au portail, elle se retourna pour regarder la maison une dernière fois. Il lui sembla que son ennemi la regardait partir d'une fenêtre. Se détournant, elle accéléra le pas, et transplana une fois la grille franchie.

_ Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Ginny Potter se pencha vers elle dans le but de déposer une pile de rouleaux de parchemins sur le bureau d'Hermione, mais elle s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait plus de place.

_ Tout va bien, je suis… il faut juste que je mette de l'ordre dans tout ça. Mets-les sur le haut de l'armoire, dit Hermione en roulant un parchemin qu'elle posa au sommet d'une pile. Susan, portez ceci au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, Amos Diggory me les as réclamés depuis au moins trois jours.

La pile s'éleva puis franchit la porte qui s'ouvrit comme par magie sur Susan qui prit les rouleaux dans ses bras. Ginny fronça les sourcils d'un air navré.

_ Hermione…, commença-t-elle.

Celle-ci l'interrompit d'un geste.

_ Si quelqu'un me dit encore que je travaille trop, je le transforme en crotte de Doxy. J'ai simplement un projet, je le mène au bout.

Ginny poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau. Hermione écrivit rapidement sur un parchemin et demanda :

_ A-t-on réglé cette histoire avec la Gazette du Sorcier ?

_ Et bien, on envisage encore une fois de réprimander Rita Skeeter, comme d'habitude, soupira la jeune femme. Mais je doute que ça ne fasse beaucoup de conséquences.

_ Si je n'avais pas autant de travail, je l'aurais certainement dénoncé comme étant une Animagus non déclarée, grommela Hermione.

_ C'est à cause de cette histoire avec Malefoy ? Tu penses que Catherine Bones t'augmentera avec tes heures supplémentaires ? Même si c'est le cas, tu ne vas jamais réussir à tenir aussi longtemps, et la dette est bien trop élevée.

_ Attends une minute, dit Hermione en relevant brusquement la tête. Tu étais au courant ?

La journaliste parut gênée et tortilla nerveusement l'ourlet de sa jupe avant de dire d'un ton nerveux :

_ Et bien, Ron l'a dit à Harry, tu comprends, ils travaillent tous les deux ensemble, vu qu'ils sont Aurors. Et ensuite on a voulu l'aider, mais il n'a pas voulu.

_ Ca aurait quand même été beaucoup plus simple si vous aviez été nos créanciers.

_ Tu connais Ron, répondit Ginny en soupirant. Il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Ron avait toujours eu cette envie de tout contrôler, car comme tous les hommes, il voulait montrer qu'il était l'homme de la maison. Il voulait surenchérir, comme toujours. Mais tout de même, le fait qu'il ne lui en parlait pas l'avait agacée au plus haut point.

Susan fit soudain interruption dans la pièce avec effroi.

_ Une nouvelle affaire bien d'arriver. Drago Malefoy porte plainte contre son elfe de maison Melody pour tentative d'homicide sur la personne d'Astoria Malefoy.

* * *

><p>J'attends vos impressions ! =)<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4: Le début de l'enquête

Chapitre 4

Hermione et Ginny se figèrent et regardèrent Susan Bones qui tendit un rouleau de parchemin à sa collègue trop choquée pour le prendre.

_ Ma mère… je veux dire… Catherine Bones a demandé à ce que l'affaire passe en priorité. On a une réunion avec elle dans quelques minutes.

Elle laissa les deux femmes et ferma la porte. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

_ Je crois… que je ferais mieux de te laisser, dit la journaliste en se levant. Tu as l'air d'avoir assez de travail.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et sortit. Le claquement de la porte ramena Hermione à la réalité. Clignant des yeux, elle déroula le parchemin d'un coup de baguette magique et parcourut les longues lignes. Apparemment, Melody avait donné à Astoria un poison extrêmement violent, car elle s'était effondrée quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

Hermione roula le parchemin et se leva brusquement. Il était complètement impossible que Melody ait pu faire une chose pareille. Lors de leur dernière conversation elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et…

« Avait-elle déjà planifié de tuer sa maîtresse depuis longtemps ? » dit une voix dans son esprit.

Non, c'était complètement absurde. Melody avait des principes encore traditionnels selon lesquels l'elfe de maison était aux ordres de son maître. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Se levant, elle sortit de son bureau et partir au bout du couloir. Une porte en bois massif se dressait au bout du couloir. A peine Hermione fut-elle arrivée devant que celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La pièce était immense, et moins encombrée que le bureau d'Hermione. Derrière un grand bureau en bois ciré se trouvait Catherine Bones, consultant un vieux grimoire tandis qu'une plume écrivait toute seule un message sur un morceau de parchemin.

_ Vous avez demandé à me voir, dit Hermione.

_ J'imagine que vous avez reçu l'annonce à propos de l'affaire Malefoy, répondit Catherine. Pour des raisons évidentes, j'aimerais que cela n'atteigne pas les oreilles de la presse.

Hermione pensa vaguement à Ginny qui travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier, mais ce n'était pas un problème : elle pouvait toujours avoir confiance en sa belle-sœur. Mais le problème majeur se situait autre part.

_ Catherine, commença la jeune femme prudemment, j'ai bien réfléchi, et vous savez, je ne pense pas que…

_ Pour décortiquer cette affaire, nous avons un rapport établi par les Aurors Potter et Weasley envoyés sur les lieux. L'elfe de maison Melody a été envoyée à Azkaban pour…

_ Quoi ?

Hermione fit un bond sur place, choquée et furieuse.

_ Vous l'avez envoyée à Azkaban sans même avoir établi un procès ? Et si elle était innocente ?

Catherine se trouva particulièrement gênée d'une telle réaction et se tordit les mains. Son employée la regarda sans comprendre. C'était absurde : Catherine Bones avait toujours été connue pour son sens de la justice, elle n'était tout simplement pas corruptible… Mais soudain les mots de Ron lui revinrent à l'esprit :

_«Drago Malefoy est le créancier d'une grande majorité du personnel du ministère. Il prend même un malin plaisir à augmenter les intérêts parfois, mais le fait est que grâce à cela, il arrive à manipuler les gens du ministère… »_

_ C'est les Malefoys qui ont demandé à ce que Melody soit placée en prison, murmura-t-elle, tremblante de rage.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, et cela sonna comme un aveu. Tournant les talons, elle dit :

_ Je vais la voir.

_ Mrs Weasley, je crains que le procès…

_ Le procès attendra ! entendit-on au loin dans le couloir. Je refuse de présider à un tribunal où l'accusé n'a rien pour se défendre !

Arrivée à son bureau, Hermione jeta le rouleau qu'elle tenait à la main sur son bureau, et attrapa son manteau et sa baguette magique. Sans écouter Susan Bones qui tentait au même titre que sa mère de la raisonner, elle marcha à grand pas dans le couloir et donna un vigoureux coup de pouce pour appeler l'ascenseur.

_ Niveau Deux, département de la Justice Magique, dit la voix.

Sans même attendre l'ouverture des portes, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et pressa pour aller vers l'Atrium. Celui-ci était aussi bondé que d'habitude, de sorte qu'elle dut jouer des coudes pour atteindre la cheminée et sauter à l'intérieur. Elle se trouva bientôt hors du ministère, dans la rue pleine de Moldus. Rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau, Hermione marcha tête baissée, et tourna dans une ruelle déserte. Dans un craquement sonore, elle transplana, et le son fit tourner la tête d'un vieux Moldu qui passait par là. Tournant la tête, il chercha la source de ce bruit, mais il n'y avait bien évidemment rien. Hermione était partie.

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle sentit une odeur salée et il lui sembla que l'air était humide. Mais ce qui était pire, c'était le froid. Un froid glacial qui s'insinuait jusqu'au plus profond de votre être. Hermione regarda et vit une horde de Détraqueurs s'avancer vers elle. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu son arrivée sur la presqu'île, et qu'elle était donc considérée comme une intruse. Levant sa baguette, elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra.

_ Spero Patronum !

Une loutre argentée jaillit de sa baguette et prit la direction du sentier, repoussant de sa vive lumière les Détraqueurs. Hermione avança dans son sillage pour ne pas la perdre de vue, et arriva finalement devant un sorcier vieux et barbu qui brandissait d'une main crasseuse une vieille baguette.

_ Qui est là ?

_ Hermione Weasley, du département de la Justice Magique, répondit la jeune femme. Je viens voir l'elfe de maison Melody.

La loutre s'écarta légèrement, révélant Hermione. Le sorcier la reconnut, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

_ Le ministère ne nous a pas informé de la venue d'une de ses employées.

_ Et bien, maintenant, vous le savez, me voici, répliqua Hermione. Maintenant, est ce que je pourrais entrer ? Les Détraqueurs arrivent en masse.

En effet, une dizaines de Détraqueurs tournoyaient vers eux, attendant manifestement que la loutre d'Hermione se volatilise. Le gardien semblait se demander si ce n'était pas en réalité un Mangemort venu libérer ses compagnons. Cela eut le don d'agacer la jeune femme qui dit :

_ Vous connaissez mon Patronus, non ? Je suis déjà venue ici !

_C'est bon, c'est bon, entrez.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, et Hermione passa sous l'arcade qui jetait d'étranges vapeurs. C'était une autre version de la cascade des voleurs. Le sorcier entra à sa suite, grimaça et dit :

_ Va falloir que vous remplissiez quelques formulaires avant d'aller la voir.

Il désigna de son doigt crochu une pile de rouleaux de parchemins. Hermione agita sa baguette et déroula tous les parchemins avant de faire apparaître sa plume qui se mit à gratter toute seule.

_ On peut y aller, maintenant ? dit-elle d'un ton hautain en haussant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, le gardien grogna et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils longèrent une longue série de cellules, où Hermione voyait des gens en guenilles secoués de spasmes. Certains Mangemorts étaient encore soumis à quelques Détraqueurs et hurlaient de douleur. Hermione vit Bellatrix à genoux dans sa cellule tourner la tête vers elle. Aussitôt, toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui avait infligées lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle s'écarta.

_ C'est la Miss Sang-De-Bourbe ! cracha Bellatrix.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et rattrapa le gardien qui s'était arrêté devant une cellule plus petite que les autres.

_ Peut pas ouvrir, interdit, marmonna-t-il en agitant ses clés. Z'avez dix minutes.

_ Merci, répliqua Hermione d'une voix aigre.

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla. Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit lorsqu'elle se pencha vers les barreaux, vers la petite masse informe couchée sur le flanc dans la cellule.

_ Melody ? appela-t-elle doucement.

A son nom, l'elfe tourna la tête, et Hermione eut un choc. Du sang maculait son visage et son cou. Il était coagulé, mais avait tout de même tâché la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement. La jeune femme mit sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Oh mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

_ Vous êtes Miss Granger, couina l'elfe d'une voix faible.

_ Euh, c'est Mrs Weasley, mais peu importe, dit précipitamment Hermione, je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Mais Melody bougeait à peine, et la sorcière se demanda avec quelle rudesse elle avait été traitée. Est-ce qu'on lui avait au moins donné à manger depuis qu'elle était ici ?

_ Sais-tu que le ministère t'accuse d'avoir empoisonné ta maîtresse, Astoria Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh, non, non, non, croassa l'elfe en tapant faiblement ses petits poings sur le sol, Melody est une méchante, une méchante. C'est pour ça que Melody est en prison.

_ As-tu empoisonné Astoria ? demanda Hermione.

L'elfe de maison se redressa enfin en reniflant. Elle s'avança vers Hermione, et la regarda de ses yeux globuleux.

_ Si Mr Malefoy dit que Melody a empoisonné sa maîtresse, Miss, alors Melody a empoisonné…

Elle ne put continuer et lâcha un sanglot strident qui résonna dans toute la prison. Hermione serra les poings et s'efforça de prendre un ton conciliant.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Hermione. Je ne te demande pas ce dont ton maître t'accuse mais ce que tu as fait.

_ Miss, un elfe est…

_ Non, Melody, coupa Hermione, je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille !

_ Melody est en prison parce qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal, Miss, répondit l'elfe qui à présent s'éloignait. Ce sont les maîtres qui ont raison, alors Melody écoute ses maîtres.

Hermione soupira et tenta de lui faire entendre raison pendant un bon bout de temps, mais déjà Melody ne répondait plus, et avait repris sa position initiale, couchée sur le flanc. Déçue, mais se promettant de ne pas abandonner, la jeune femme se releva et s'apprêtait à nouveau à retourner au ministère quand une voix se fit entendre dans une cellule proche.

_ Toutes ces années… et vous êtes toujours aussi représentative de la bassesse de votre sang.

Une personne la regardait d'un œil acéré. Malgré ses joues qui s'étaient creusées avec le temps, et la crasse qui le recouvrait, il demeurait très reconnaissable aux yeux d'Hermione qui murmura :

_ Lucius Malefoy. Vous avez…

_ Oui… on dit que la prison change un homme, mais un serviteur dévoué s'en retourne toujours vers son maître. Regardez ce misérable elfe…

Hermione le regarda d'un air de défi. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de l'affaire en cours, mais bien de son emprisonnement à lui pour avoir été mis au service de Lord Voldemort, aujourd'hui détruit.

_ Les temps changent, Mr Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

_ Ah… oui, répondit-il en ricanant. J'ai entendu parler des projets que vous nourrissez en faveur de l'ascendance des sorciers et des elfes de maison. Le monde des sorciers est tombé bien bas pour qu'une…

_ Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que l'expression que vous vous apprêtez à utiliser est désormais prohibée, coupa Hermione.

_ Mais pourquoi m'en passerais-je, maintenant que je suis en prison ? répliqua Malefoy.

L'expression d'Hermione désorientée par la remarque fit apparaître un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres.

_ Peu importe quel Malefoy le fera, continua-t-il, si ce n'est pas moi, alors Drago s'emploiera méthodiquement à apprendre aux gens de votre espèce où sont leurs vraies place.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis finalement Hermione prit la parole :

_ Au revoir, Monsieur Malefoy.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle l'entendit dire :

_ Vous pourrez peut être changer les lois, mais pas les gens.

Hermione s'arrêta, et tourna légèrement la tête. D'une voix sourde, elle répondit :

_ Peut être… mais vous non plus.

Et elle reprit sa marche en sortant de la prison, sans prêter attention aux cris des autres prisonniers, bien qu'ils résonnèrent en elle comme un écho bien longtemps après qu'elle ait quitté Azkaban.


	6. Chapitre 5: Des propos qui gênent

Chapitre 5

Ce fut, une fois de plus, une journée épuisante, et Hermione rentra complètement vannée, la tête remplie des paroles de Lucius Malefoy. Melody était innocente dans cette affaire, elle en était sûre, mais il semblait que la prison d'Azkaban était une sentence bien trop sévère pour un suspect. D'ailleurs, elle enrageait que Ron ne l'ait pas prévenue, alors qu'il était sur le terrain. Si elle était intervenue à temps, elle aurait certainement pu empêcher l'incarcération de Melody dans un endroit aussi horrible qu'Azkaban. D'ailleurs, en parlant du rouquin, il venait de rentrer à la maison.

_ Quelle journée, marmonna-t-il en s'étirant, je suis repu. Qu'est ce qu'il y a à manger ce soir ?

Il se figea en voyant sa femme plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, lui lançant un regard assassin.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il lentement.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Melody a été incarcérée à Azkaban ?

_ Ah… oui.

Ron suspendit son manteau d'un air nonchalant qui choqua Hermione. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme face à cette situation ? C'était un scandale, une injustice !

_ L'affaire est arrivée rapidement au Département de la Justice Magique, dit-il. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle soit à Azkaban, bien sur, mais je n'avais aucun pouvoir…

_ Tu n'as même pas essayé d'insister ?

_ Hermione, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur ce sujet !

_ Alors tu aurais dû me le dire ! coupa Hermione. J'aurais sûrement pu empêcher ça…

_ Non, tu n'aurais pas pu, Hermione, coupa Ron d'un ton brusque, arrête de croire que tu peux tout arranger.

Son mari prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était manifestement agacé et irrité d'être accueilli de la sorte après une journée aussi éreintante. Hermione resta muette elle aussi, manifestement blessée. Ils avaient souvent eu l'habitude de se disputer dans les années passées, mais ils avaient un peu cessé lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés, et avaient réussi à faire des concessions. Mais malgré tout, lorsqu'il le voulait, il pouvait se montrer très… blessant. Posant un plat sur la table, elle dit d'une voix basse et étranglée :

_ Bonne nuit, Ron.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle partit dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

_ Doit-on vraiment faire un pré-procès ? soupira Hermione en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Ou est-ce encore une idée de Mafalda Hopkirk.

_ Susan m'a dit que c'était bien une de ses idées, répondit Ginny, mais je pense que sa mère réussira à lui faire oublier cette idée stupide jusqu'à ce qu'on ait interrogé tous les protagonistes de l'affaire. D'ici là, je pense qu'on n'aura plus d'affaire du style Scorpius Malefoy. Quoiqu'il me semble que cette famille paraît avoir beaucoup de démêlés avec la justice récemment.

_ Qui s'en soucie ? ironisa Hermione. Ils n'ont qu'à se tenir tranquille, comme tout le monde.

Ginny passait autant qu'elle le pouvait pour voir sa belle-sœur, chose qui enchantait Hermione, quelque soit la pile de travail qui l'attendait. Il lui semblait qu'elle était un Noel dans sa journée, et qu'elle pouvait ainsi être plus détendue après avoir papoté un petit peu. Surtout que les relations avec Ron étant un peu tendues, cette visite était la bienvenue. Ginny avait même eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec Susan Bones, qui s'était montré un peu réticente, au vu de son titre de journaliste sportive à la Gazette du Sorcier, mais qui avait bien vite compris qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

_ D'ailleurs, où est Susan ? demanda Hermione.

_ Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure, répondit la rouquine, elle partait à Azkaban pour interroger encore l'elfe de maison Melody. Peut être qu'elle aura plus de chances. J'ai vu une note qui t'était adressée sur son bureau te demander d'aller interroger Astoria Malefoy avant la réunion avec Catherine Bones

_ Quoi ? Moi ?

_ Tu avais quelque chose d'autre de prévu ? demanda Ginny.

_ Non…, commença prudemment Hermione, qui n'avait aucune envie de voir aucun membre de la famille Malefoy, c'est juste qu'elle est en observation à Ste-Mangouste, et que je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en état de répondre à nos questions.

_ Dans ce cas, demande à son mari il doit certainement être là-bas, rétorqua la rouquine qui ne put retenir une grimace, lui a certainement des éléments à te donner. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose dans le métier de journaliste, c'est qu'il faut exploiter toutes les pistes avant de baisser les bras.

_ On devrait, je pense attendre qu'Astoria soit elle-même en mesure de porter plainte, proposa Hermione. Et peut être même voir après le pré-procès…

Ginny la regarda en haussant les sourcils. C'était complètement absurde et même impossible de voir Hermione Weasley rechigner à faire un travail. Devant son air perplexe, Hermione détourna les yeux d'un air évasif.

_ Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tu me caches, par hasard ?

_ Quoi, moi ? Non, voyons ! C'est juste que je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt.

_ Fais comme tu veux, répondit Ginny en se levant, mais n'oublie pas que pendant ce temps Melody reste coincée à Azkaban.

La grimace d'Hermione la fit sourire, et elle la salua avant de sortir du bureau, munie de son petit sac contenant son calepin et sa plume. Restée seule, la jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans ses bras avant de lâcher un énorme soupir. Quelle horreur, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette affaire lui tombe sur les épaules. Les Malefoy avaient le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point, et donc de briser cette image qu'on avait d'elle : une jeune femme à la main de fer et impassible.

Mais hélas, il en fallait plus pour lui faire renoncer à ses projets. Toute seule elle était arrivée à ce niveau aujourd'hui, et elle n'allait pas abandonner à cause d'une bande de prétentieux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de son bureau et emprunta l'ascenseur. En chemin, elle croisa Mafalda qui allait voir Catherine sans doute pour lui sortir une de ses nouvelles idées loufoques.

« Il serait vraiment temps qu'elle prenne sa retraite » pensa Hermione.

Elle se mit à marcher dans Londres car contrairement au Ministère, il fallait se rendre devant le magasin abandonné de _Purge & Pionce_, situé en plein centre de la ville. Le bâtiment en briques rouges n'avait pas changé, mais malheureusement, quand la sorcière arriva, et s'apprêtait à parler au mannequin, un vieux Moldu lui dit :

_ … Ce magasin a été fermé depuis bien des années. Vous êtes nombreux à venir ici pourtant.

_ Ah… euh… C'est vrai ? répondit Hermione, gênée.

_ Oui, des homes vêtus étrangement, d'ailleurs, reprit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Certains portaient des capes étranges, et j'en ai même vus en train de parler au mannequin dans la vitrine.

_ Je vois, dit nonchalamment Hermione en retirant sa baguette magique, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais… Oubliettes.

Le regard du Moldu se fit rêveur, et il dit d'une voix morne :

_ Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Des brioches à acheter je crois.

_ Sûrement, oui, répondit Hermione en rangeant sa baguette. Vous devriez y aller.

Acquiesçant sans même la regarder, le Moldu partit d'un pas vacillant dans la rue. Hermione soupira, puis parla au mannequin :

_ Je viens pour voir… -elle prit une grande inspiration pour dissimuler sa contrariété- Astoria Malefoy.

Le mannequin fit un léger mouvement de la main pour donner son approbation. Traversant la vitrine, Hermione se retrouva dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'adresser à l'accueil, où elle savait parfaitement que la réceptionniste était toujours d'une humeur massacrante, elle se dirigea vers le troisième étage illico. C'était là où étaient les victimes d'empoisonnement par potions ou par plantes.

_ Ah, Mrs Weasley ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Depuis le temps, Augustus Pye était devenu un guérisseur reconnu à Ste-Mangouste. Hermione se tourna vers lui et afficha un micro-sourire.

_ Bonjour, Augustus, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée, je cherche Astoria Malefoy.

_ Ah, oui, elle nous a donné du fil à retordre. On lui a administré une potion pour qu'elle s'endorme il y a peu, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit toujours aussi tendue, ce qui retarde sa guérison et la fatigue plus qu'autre chose.

_ Avez-vous des informations concernant le poison qui l'a mise dans cet état ? s'enquit Hermione tandis qu'il la guidait dans les couloirs en marchant à ses côtés.

_ A première vue, il s'agirait de venin d'Acromentula, répondit le guérisseur en consultant un morceau de parchemin sur un bloc-notes. Non dilué, en plus, elle a bien failli y passer.

_ Je vois, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Apparemment, le bézoard qu'on lui a administré ne neutralise les effets qu'à moitié.

_ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je doute qu'elle n'ait absorbé uniquement du venin. Vous êtes sur que c'est tout ce qu'on a trouvé dans son organisme ?

_ Et bien, les premiers soins urgents ont eu pour objectif de lui sauver la vie en premier lieu, répondit Augustus. Mais nous sommes tellement submergés ces temps-cis qu'on n'a pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur son cas encore. Mais nous le ferons bientôt, Miss Bones nous a prévenus qu'un pré-procès allait se tenir prochainement, nous ferons en sorte de prodiguer un rapport plus complet que nous vous enverrons au ministère.

Il s'arrêta à une porte ouverte.

_ Mr Malefoy a demandé à ce qu'on l'isole des autres patients, dit-il en esquissant une grimace. Pas très poli comme personnage.

_ Il ne l'a jamais été, répondit nonchalamment Hermione. J'imagine que je ne peux pas poser de questions à la patiente ?

_ Je crains que non, répondit Augustus. Mais vous pouvez toujours les poser à son mari.

Du menton, il désigna le chevet du lit, où se trouvait Malefoy, assis au chevet de son épouse. Hermione sentit des sueurs froides l'envahir et serra les poings. Inspirant profondément, elle dit :

_ Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux.

_ Je préfèrerais que vous parliez au dehors, conseilla Augustus, Mrs Malefoy a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Excusez-moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Il s'éloigna du couloir, et Hermione s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'au seuil de la chambre. Malefoy leva la tête et son visage se durcit à sa vue. Sans même lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, de peur que le sujet ne dérive, Hermione dit d'une voix sèche :

_ Etant donné que Mrs Malefoy est dans l'incapacité de répondre aux questions du Ministère, je vais devoir recueillir votre témoignage. Le Dr Pye a demandé à ce que nous nous entretenions au dehors, pour ne pas déranger la malade.

Elle haussa les sourcils et cligna des yeux pour afficher un air naturel, et cacher son cœur qui s'emballait de colère, une fois de plus. Malefoy se leva lentement, et marcha vers elle. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il marmonna méchamment :

_ N'essaie pas de te la jouer avec moi, Granger.

Elle passa outre cette nouvelle insulte et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent à proximité des escaliers, et se poussèrent un peu pour ne pas gêner les patients.

_ Cela aurait beaucoup plus simple d'aller au dernier niveau, dans le salon de thé, nota Hermione, amère. Recueillir un témoignage dans ces conditions est plutôt difficile.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire, répliqua Malefoy, si ce n'est que cet elfe méprisable est déjà à sa place à Azkaban.

_ Très bien, étant donné qu'en venant ici, j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de l'innocenter le jour du procès, et que tu ne veux rien me dire qui puisse peser du côté de la balance Malefoy, je pense que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est ce qui peut innocenter l'accusée ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

_ Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Alors tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Il y eut un long moment où tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Drago répondit :

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre, car je sais que j'ai déjà gagné le procès.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tout le ministère dans ta poche que tu peux t'estimer vainqueur, rétorqua sèchement Hermione, je suis ici pour faire mon travail, mais si tu as tellement confiance en toi, c'est ton problème. Peu importe le nombre de débiteurs que tu as au Département de la Justice Magique, ne crois pas que tu vas passer entre les mailles du filet.

_ C'est drôle, tu m'as déjà dit une chose pareille, Granger, ricana Drago, et pourtant aujourd'hui, je me porte bien.

_ Melody est innocente et tu le sais.

_ C'est pourtant elle qui est à Azkaban. Que je sache, tu as toi-même dit la première fois où l'on s'est revus que les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'étaient pas là-bas par pur hasard ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir qu'elle ait dit une chose qui remontait déjà à plusieurs jours, et qu'elle avait elle-même déjà oublié ? Lisant dans ses pensées, le jeune blond lança :

_ « Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous ». Il faudrait que tu apprennes à te calmer, Granger.

La sorcière inspira longuement pour se donner du courage. Une fois encore, il prenait ce malin plaisir à la rabaisser parce qu'elle n'avait pas une ascendance de Sang-Pur, et il arrivait à lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. Mais il était hors de question de se laisser décontenancer.

_ Si une personne doit se calmer, ce sera ta femme, répondit-elle d'une voix aigre. Le Dr Pye m'a dit qu'elle était bien trop tendue, ce qui retardait la guérison.

_ Astoria a toujours été frigide, je n'y peux rien, lâcha nonchalamment Malefoy.

Hermione fut choquée, et le regarda, incapable de dire un mot. Comment pouvait-il parler d'une chose aussi intime avec une telle désinvolture ? Bien malgré elle, elle se sentit devenir écarlate. Le jeune homme s'en aperçut et se pencha vers elle.

_ On est gênée ?

_ C'est… toi qui devrait l'être ! balbutia Hermione, en tournant la tête de tous les côtés, comme ci elle cherchait un échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Cette… information n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire et je ne voulais en aucun cas la sav…

_ Oh, ferme-la, répondit Malefoy. Ne fais pas ta prude, on est tous les deux adultes.

Hermione gardait la tête tournée pour ne pas regarder celui à qui elle parlait. Cherchant quelque chose pour conclure cette conversation qui prenait une tournure bien trop personnelle à son goût, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Quel idiot…

_ A moins que… tu ne sois comme elle ? suggéra tout à coup le jeune homme avec ironie.

La jeune femme le regarda aussitôt et dit brusquement :

_ Ca suffit, pas un mot de plus sur ce sujet. Je suis venue ici pour parler de cette affaire, pas de ça, et certainement pas avec toi. Maintenant, au revoir.

Elle tourna les talons, et faillit tomber en entendant derrière elle le rire goguenard de Malefoy, content d'avoir, une fois de plus, réussi à faire tomber le masque de l'impitoyable Hermione Weasley.


	7. Chapitre 6: Chocs et Entrechocs

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

**Shitema: **Ton "appétit" pour ma fic est flatteur. Shitema, ça me rappelle le couple Shika/Tema, le couple pour lequel j'ai écris ma première fic. Espérons que la suite te plaise aussi.

**Oohfemmeluxieuse:** Comme toujours, merci de ta fidélité et de ton assiduité. =)

Bonne lecture à tous,

Heibi

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Hermione poussa un long soupir et s'étira longuement. Les journées ne s'annonçaient pas très joyeuses ces derniers temps, autant au travail qu'à la maison. Ron avait une fois de plus les nerfs à fleur de peau, et dans les rares moments où il voulait lui parler, elle travaillait. Les heures supplémentaires qu'elles faisaient étaient de plus en plus longues au fur et à mesure que les piles de parchemins qu'apportaient Susan Bones s'entassaient. Elle savait qu'elle en faisait trop, mais c'était une sorte d'habitude chez elle. Un jour, elle avait même été surprise de se réveiller à son bureau.

Il était très tard, une fois de plus, et elle préféra se lever. Ron lui avait demandé de le retrouver chez Harry ce soir, et elle venait à peine de s'en souvenir. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait sûrement être en retard. Mais alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, Susan Bones fonça vers elle.

_ Il faut que tu ailles tout de suite à Ste-Mangouste !

_ Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'enquit Hermione. Tu ne peux pas y aller, toi ? Il faut absolument que je…

_ J'aurais beaucoup aimé y aller à ta place, coupa Susan, mais ma mère m'attend pour présider un procès tardif. Le procès pour l'affaire Rivers va commencer, tu le sais… S'il te plaît ! Astoria Malefoy vient de se réveiller !

Hermione se figea et la regarda. Ca y est ? Après tout ce temps ?

_ Augustus Pye vient à l'instant de m'envoyer un hibou, expliqua Susan rapidement. Peut être qu'elle nous fournira des éléments pouvant disculper Melody.

La jeune femme y avait pensé, elle aussi. Soupirant, elle acquiesça. Harry, Ron et Ginny comprendraient, après tout. Ce n'était qu'un simple dîner qui pourrait se faire une autre fois. Tournant les talons, sa cape noire virevoltant autour d'elle, elle prit l'ascenseur pour sortir au plus vite du ministère par l'une des cheminées. Il faisait déjà nuit noire à Londres, et les rues étaient désertes et humide, ce qui lui facilita le transplanage car les Moldus ne pouvaient la voir. Elle eut toutefois quelques difficultés en voyant un groupe de fêtards passer devant _Purge & Pionce _à l'instant même où elle se matérialisait.

Même si elle se plaqua contre le mur de briques humide, elle vit un jeune homme tourner la tête dans sa direction en clignant des yeux. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, entraîné par sa bande d'amis, et Hermione se rassura en se disant qu'il devait mettre cette « hallucination » sur le compte de son état d'ébriété déjà bien évident.

_ Je viens voir Astoria Malefoy, dit-elle précipitamment au mannequin au cas où d'autres Moldus décidaient de passer dans le coin.

Le mannequin la laissa passer, et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. Etrangement, le nombre de malades étaient plus grands à l'accueil, et même la foule amassée devant l'énorme plan semblaient plus nombreuses. C'était une vraie épidémie qui sévissait dans le coin, apparemment. Hermione grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage. Haletante, elle marqua une pause en haut des escaliers.

_ Ah ! Mrs Weasley !

Hermione leva la tête et vit une infirmière s'avancer vers elle en souriant. C'était certainement une stagiaire, venue parce que, comme d'habitude depuis ces derniers mois, Ste-Mangouste grouillait de patients comme on n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

_ Le Dr Pye m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Ah ! Et vous êtes venue avec Mr Malefoy.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'un fantôme venait de lui passer au travers et tourna vivement la tête. A cause du bruit qui régnait par la foule qui montait et descendait, elle n'avait ni vu, ni entendu Malefoy arriver.

_ Nous ne sommes pas venus ensemble, répliqua Malefoy en fusillant la stagiaire du regard. Vous ne savez pas faire la différence entre les sorciers qui transplane et les idiotes qui se fatiguent à monter les marches ?

La stagiaire cligna les yeux, déconcertée par ce personnage cynique et impoli, et Hermione le regarda avec dédain. Quelque soit les circonstances, la guerre ne finissait jamais. Mais en même temps, elle aurait dû prévoir qu'il viendrait lui aussi. Augustus Pye avait envoyé cette information à la famille en premier lieu, c'était quand même évident. Si elle avait pu l'anticiper plus tôt, elle ne serait jamais venue, et aurait reporté cette affaire au lendemain. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione à la stagiaire pour changer de sujet.

_ Oh, euh…, à vrai dire, elle est très faible, alors on a dû jeter un enchantement pour isoler sa chambre du bruit. Le Dr Pye m'a aussi demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle a encore besoin de repos, alors il n'a fait une exception que pour vous, Mrs Weasley, à condition que votre interrogatoire soit bref. Et… je crains que vous ne soyez pas autorisé à la voir, Mr Malefoy.

Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers Malefoy, et fit la grimace. Elle était intimidée par cet homme désagréable, et manifestement, n'avait pas envie qu'il l'insulte, une fois de plus. Hermione tourna la tête vers le jeune blond qui s'arrêta.

_Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder fixement ? On n'apprend pas aux gens de votre espèce que c'est impoli ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entra la première dans la chambre. Astoria était assise sur son lit, les mains jointes, le teint pâle et maladif. Elle semblait même avoir maigri, mais ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat de défi lorsqu'elle vit Hermione entrer.

_ C'est le ministère qui vous envoie, je présume ? dit-elle d'une voix sèche. La première personne que je dois voir est une simple employée !

_ J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à son chevet, faisant fi de son impolitesse. Pouvez-vous me dire exactement dans quelles circonstances vous avez été empoisonnée ?

Astoria trembla légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge. Hermione nota qu'elle avait tenu à ce que ses cheveux, quoique lâchés, soient plaqués contre son crâne, ce qui accentuait l'ovale de son visage. Son maintien, quoique légèrement vacillant, était soigneusement contrôlé, montrant vraiment qu'en toute circonstance, elle ne voulait surtout pas se laisser aller.

_ Tout ça est la faute de cette misérable petite elfe incapable, siffla-t-elle, j'ai tout de suite su à la minute où j'ai bu ce thé qu'elle l'avait empoisonné. Je me suis effondrée ensuite, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Elle m'a empoisonné.

_ Vous voulez dire que votre thé était empoisonné, rectifia Hermione. L'avez-vous acheté, ou vous a-t-il été offert ?

_ Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? répliqua la malade. J'ai autre chose à faire que surveiller cette loque !

Hermione retint une grimace, et une furieuse envie de crier. Malgré le fait qu'elle demeurait fragile, Astoria maîtrisait le tremblement de sa voix d'une main de fer qui faisait peine à voir. Elle se souvint de ce que Malefoy avait dit à propos de son obsession à garder le contrôle d'elle-même jusque dans l'intimité du lit conjugal et fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

_ Avez-vous… des ennemis susceptibles de vous nuire ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Astoria leva les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'elle cherchait. Son regard s'arrêta surtout vers la porte d'entrée où Malefoy se tenait, et Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux sans suivre son regard. La malade demeura un moment silencieuse, et répondit finalement :

_ Non… personne.

_ C'est fini ? intervint Malefoy d'un ton acide.

Hermione sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Et avec Drago derrière, elle ne pouvait pas en savoir plus. Toutefois, elle avait la conviction qu'Astoria mentait : quelqu'un en avait après elle, ce qui permettrait donc d'innocenter complètement Melody. Se levant, elle dit :

_ Je reviendrais vous voir lorsque vous irez mieux, Mrs Malefoy, dit-elle simplement.

Sortant de l'hôpital d'un pas rapide pour ne pas que Malefoy la rattrape, elle pensa que maintenant, il lui faudrait envisager la possibilité que quelqu'un à l'extérieur en voulait à Astoria. Mais si c'était le cas, comment avait-elle réussi à introduire du poison à l'intérieur du manoir des Malefoys ? Celui-ci avait été placé sous protection, et selon le témoignage que Malefoy avait fait aux Aurors, personne n'était venu les voir depuis bien longtemps. Sauf…

_ Il a menti, dit Hermione en se figeant devant_ Purge & Pionce._

Bien sur ! Elle était venue voir Malefoy lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était leur créancier à Ron et elle. Pourquoi avoir caché cette information aux Aurors ? Peut-être cachait-il autre chose ? D'ailleurs, il avait été Mangemort dans le passé, et le manoir de son père avait servi de quartier général à Voldemort.

_ Ah tiens, tu vis encore là ?

Hermione revint sur Terre et constata qu'elle venait de refermer la porte de sa demeure. La routine consistant à transplaner et à rentrer chez elle faisait que ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques, de sorte qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. En face d'elle, Ron l'attendait, assis sur la table de la salle à manger, les pieds étendus devant lui, les bras croisés.

_ Ron…, dit Hermione.

Elle réalisa que dans sa hâte, elle avait complètement oublié de le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas. L'ironie de son ton n'était de plus pas la bienvenue après avoir dû supporter celle de Malefoy.

_ Ron, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir raté le dîner…

_ Oui, je sais, tu avais énormément de travail, répliqua son mari en détournant la tête.

_ Ce n'est qu'un dîner, dit Hermione, pensant minimiser sa gaffe.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel le couple ne se regarda pas, Hermione se tordant nerveusement les mains, et Ron regardant toujours le mur. Le rouquin annonça finalement :

_ Ginny est enceinte.

_ C'est… C'est merveilleux ! dit Hermione en s'efforçant de sourire.

Mais l'euphorie de la nouvelle était complètement étouffée par l'ambiance tendue, qui déjà régnait depuis bien longtemps.

_ Tu ne t'en est même pas rendue compte, n'est ce pas ?

_ Ron, comment voulais-tu que je…

_ Oh, s'il te plaît, coupa-t-il d'un ton brusque, ton travail t'obsède tellement que tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle ne venait plus te voir.

Hermione resta silencieuse, réalisant tout à coup les changements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps, et dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent. C'est vrai, Ginny n'était pas venue la voir depuis une bonne semaine, et elle n'avait même pas trouvé cela étrange. Ron arpentait furieusement la salle à manger.

_ Ron, commença Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée. Je veux juste réussir ce que je veux entreprendre.

_ C'est ça ! ricana le rouquin, et cela justifie bien évidemment tout ce que tu as pu rater ces derniers jours. Tu ne fais rien pour arranger notre vie de couple non plus !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Hermione avec véhémence.

_ Si, c'est vrai ! Tu te fiches pas mal de ce qui t'entoure parce que tout ce qui t'importe, c'est de protéger les elfes de maison, et les Sang-De-Bourbes !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que cette expression sortait de la bouche de Ron et qu'elle perçut comme… une insulte à son encontre. Non… il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Pas lui, pas Ron ! De son côté, son mari semblait avoir compris qu'il était allé trop loin.

_ Hermione… commença-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Mais elle était trop choquée pour lui faire face maintenant. Tournant les talons, elle sortit en trombe de la maison.

_ Hermione ! dit Ron en marchant sur ses talons.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et transplana aussitôt. Le premier endroit auquel elle pensa… Le ministère. On dirait qu'au final, ils avaient raison, elle travaillait trop.

« Peut-être, pensa Hermione, mais il n'avait pas le droit de me dire une chose pareille ! »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux et marcha dans l'énorme hall désert. Il n'y avait personne, mais tout à coup, des voix se firent entendre au loin.

_ Je vous promets de trouver l'argent pour vous rembourser, Mr Malefoy.

_ Vous avez intérêt, répondit une voix traînante et familière. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de vous dénoncer à Gringotts. Les gobelins ne sont pas très sympathiques ces derniers temps.

_ Non ! dit l'homme d'une voix pitoyable. Je… Je vous promets que je vous rembourserai !

Hermione pencha la tête, et vit Malefoy et un homme qu'elle connaissait, mais qu'elle voyait à peine à travers ses larmes. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi Malefoy était-il toujours là où elle se rendait ? Le débiteur de Malefoy s'en alla tête basse, et croisa Hermione avant de disparaître dans une des cheminées. Le jeune blond l'ayant suivi du regard, il remarqua également sa présence.

_ Ah ! Mais c'est la sale Granger, la justicière du ministère.

Rapidement, la jeune femme se détourna et sécha rapidement ses larmes.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

_ Des affaires, répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Etant donné qu'on ne m'a pas laissé voir Astoria.

_ Tant mieux, maintenant pars.

_ Non, j'en profite pour te dire d'informer ce bon vieux Ouistiti que j'augmente les intérêts, dit Malefoy d'une voix goguenarde.

Hermione ferma les yeux, lui tournant toujours le dos. Il ne fallait pas laisser les larmes monter à nouveau, mais cela se voyait qu'elle pleurait. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Elle sentit le jeune blond s'approcher et dire :

_ Ca, c'est pour avoir encore insulté ma famille.

Il la vit se retourner vers lui. Elle avait pleuré, cela se voyait, mais elle s'efforçait de le regarder avec toute la haine dont elle était capable. Chose difficile, quand on voyait toute la douleur dans ses yeux.

_ Augmente la dette tant que tu veux, murmura Hermione, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'attaquer par la suite.

_ Tu te crois peut être forte, idiote...

_ Je suis assez forte pour ne pas baisser la tête à ton passage, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Toi peut être, mais qu'en est-il de ton idiot de mari ? répondit-il. Et puis, je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire pour te briser totalement, n'est ce pas ? Celui que tu détestes tellement que tu as fait passer une loi pour essayer de le supprimer totalement du vocabulaire des générations à venir.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de le dire, prévint Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux, la voix tremblante par la rage et la panique.

Ils se trouvaient presque nez à nez, et aucun n'avait reculé. Le souffle de chacun allait sur le visage de l'autre.

_ Mais je n'ai même pas besoin de le dire, Granger, dit Malefoy.

La jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là, quand tout à coup, une lame glacée invisible la transperça. La salle s'effaça sous ses yeux, et une flopée de souvenirs l'envahit. D'horribles souvenirs, qui lui rappelait à quel point le fait qu'elle soit une Moldue lui avait été rappelée maintes fois, par les Serpentards au cours de sa vie, par les Mangemorts lorsqu'elle était partie avec Harry et Ron à la chasse aux Horcruxes…

_ Ca suffit !

Elle le poussa du plat de la main, rompant le contact. Un sourire mauvais tordit les lèvres de Malefoy, et Hermione eut la désagréable impression qu'une fois de plus, il avait fait tomber son masque.

_ Regarde-toi, Granger, dit-il. Tu es pitoyable.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, et dit finalement :

_ Et toi, est ce que tu t'es regardé, Malefoy ?

Il fronça les sourcils à son plus grand soulagement. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

_ Tu veux te sentir puissant, certainement pour combler un manque.

_ N'essaie pas de t'improviser philosophe, tu ne sais rien de moi, Granger, dit-il d'une voix soudain froide. Contrairement à moi, on peut te cerner en deux secondes. Il y a du désarroi dans tes yeux…

Hermione ne dit rien, et regarda ailleurs, gênée, une fois de plus, d'avoir à croiser son regard et d'être aussi vulnérable. C'était frustrant à la longue, d'enchaîner défaite sur défaite.

_ Et de la solitude, continua Malefoy, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. Comme dans les miens.

Son annonce paralysa Hermione qui se tourna brusquement vers lui. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'il était seul et désespéré ? Venait-il d'avouer une faiblesse ? Son regard marron s'ancra dans ses yeux d'acier, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle y vit une souffrance similaire à la sienne. Son cœur fit un bond. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son adversaire se montrer comme ça en face d'elle. Mais déjà sa poigne attrapait ses cheveux qu'il tira, lui arrachant une grimace. La pince avec lesquelles elle les retenait d'habitude tomba par terre avec un petit bruit mat.

_ Mais ne te fais d'illusions, siffla Drago à son oreille, nous ne seront jamais pareils tous les deux.

Il la lâcha brusquement et s'en alla par la cheminée, laissant Hermione complètement abasourdie, seule dans le couloir. Expirant bruyamment, son dos buta contre l'une des colonnes, et elle resta là, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Cette nouvelle altercation avec Malefoy l'avait complètement troublée.


	8. Chapitre 7: Nouvelle Tactique

_Coucou, alors comme à chaque début de chapitre, je repars en répondant à tous les commentaires sur "Undisclosed Desires". **J'en profite aussi pour remercier tout ceux qui ne commentent pas, mais qui suivent mon histoire !** J'espère voir vos impressions bientôt !_

**London123:** Merci de ton commentaire. A vrai dire l'insulte de Ron est bien sur tout ce qu'il y a de plus OOC, on se doute bien que jamais une telle chose pourrait sortir de sa bouche. ^^

**indirillan**: C'est une chose que j'aime faire, la psychologie des personnage. Pour l'empoisonnement de Mrs, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu penser à Mr, mais je n'ai pas développé cette partie (peut etre que j'aurais dû) par simples manques de preuves. Je dirais alors que c'est sous-entendu, même si c'est une piste qui peut être probable.

**SAM**: Mon premier commentaire "négatif", si je puis appeler ça comme ça. Comme toute personne, je suis triste de ne pouvoir contenter tout le monde, mais je me reprends en me disant que c'est comme cela que l'on progresse. Je dis donc merci à ton oeil avisé. J'avoue que j'ai pourtant essayé de ne pas faire trop cliché, mais sachant tous que dans l'oeuvre originale Malefoy DETESTE Hermione, et vice-versa, je suis ici pour écrire une fiction où ils tombent amoureux. Donc je ne peux faire autrement que de refaire le caractère des persos, et ainsi paraître OOC. C'est une chose que j'essaie de camoufler tant bien que mal, car j'aime que mes personnages ressemblent à l'oeuvre originale. Cependant, si je veux suivre mon idée concernant l'intrigue, je ne peux faire autrement :/  
>Quant aux sorts impardonnables, pardonne mes erreurs. J'avoue que je n'ai pas exploré les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter à fond pour ce détail.<p>

**Miss-Writer33**: En espérant d'avance que je ne te décevrai pas ^^ Merci de me suivre en tout cas.

Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !  
>Heib<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

_ Ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je dors…, gémit Hermione.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Mais parce que… il est sept heures du matin ! Qu'est ce que… Oh, bonjour maman.

Mrs Granger caressa les cheveux de sa fille à moitié endormie. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était mariée qu'Hermione revenait dormir dans sa chambre d'antan, et cela n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même bibliothèque minuscule paraissant craquer sous le poids des livres, toujours la même commode avec les photos d'elle et de ses amis, Harry et Ron.

_ Pourquoi tu es venue dormir ici ? s'enquit la mère. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Hermione bougea, puis se redressa avant de pousser un léger soupir. La nuit avait été difficile, et la journée ne s'annonçait pas meilleure.

_ C'est Ron ? devina Mrs Granger. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Au nom de son mari, elle frémit, et le regard qu'elle jeta à sa mère prouva à cette dernière qu'elle avait devinée juste. Hermione n'était pas rentrée chez elle pour cette raison, et n'avait pas prévenu Ron non plus. Il devait certainement s'inquiéter mais tôt ou tard, il viendrait voir ses beaux-parents. Mieux valait rester évasive sur l'affaire, comme elle ne doutait pas que Ron le ferait.

_ Ce n'est rien, maman, cela va s'arranger, dit Hermione. Il fallait juste que… je m'isole un peu.

_ Ca va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Mrs Granger d'un ton rassurant en la serrant contre elle. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

_ Non, merci, maman. Je crois que… je vais y aller. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Mrs Granger soupira, et Hermione savait ce qu'elle pensait, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Elle avait trop de travail. C'était vrai, mais mieux valait occuper son esprit à quelque chose d'utile plutôt que de rester là à se morfondre sur cette histoire. Attrapant son manteau, elle l'enfila.

_ Tu vas aller travailler à cette heure ?

_ Non, je vais voir Ginny.

_ Mais il est trop tôt, chérie, elle doit certainement dormir, à cette heure.

_ Bien sur que non, le ministère et la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier sont ouverts toute la nuit, mais l'heure à laquelle tout le monde y va est six heures. Harry doit déjà être parti au travail, et je doute que Ginny soit en train de dormir.

Et même si c'était le cas, elle pourrait toujours repasser dans la matinée. Arrivée dans la rue, elle dut marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, la voisine des Grangers étant sortie pour remplir la gamelle de son chat, toujours affamé après avoir traîné dans les quartiers la nuit. Vérifiant que personne ne la regardait, Hermione transplana d'abord chez elle. Comme elle s'en doutait, Ron était déjà parti travailler, et la jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, et en profita pour se rafraîchir un peu. Dans le miroir de la salle de bains, elle réalisa à quel point elle faisait peur à voir.

Les cernes violets disgracieux contrastaient fortement sur sa peau pâle. Et ses cheveux lui faisaient ressembler à un épouvantail. Distraitement, elle chercha la barrette qui les retenait, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié de la ramasser lorsque Malefoy l'avait fait tomber. Leur rencontre d'hier soir la fit frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait laissé gagné du terrain de son plein gré. C'était un comportement inhabituel et déroutant de sa part.

Après s'être rafraichie et lavée, adoptant ainsi une toilette et une tête plus présentable, elle sortit de chez elle et transplana jusqu'à la maison des Potter. Elle passait sans problèmes le charme Fidelitas, car Ron était le gardien du secret. Ginny ouvrit à la troisième sonnerie, et fut surprise de voir Hermione devant elle.

_ Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je viens te voir, répondit celle-ci.

Ginny s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte. Hermione connaissait la maison des Potter par cœur, aussi marcha-t-elle lentement vers le salon, la rouquine sur ses talons.

_ Ron te cherche partout depuis des heures ! On était très inquiet !

_ J'ai dormi chez mes parents, répondit nonchalamment Hermione.

Ginny l'invita à s'asseoir et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt un plateau vola jusqu'à la petite table basse du salon où se déposa une théière, deux tasse et une assiette de cookies. Hermione s'efforça d'adopter un ton joyeux.

_ Alors, je suppose que des félicitations sont de mise !

_ Hermione…

_ Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Ginny !

_ Merci beaucoup…

Elle haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Toutes les deux savaient que le problème actuel n'était pas la venue du bébé de Ginny, mais bel et bien autre chose, à savoir ce problème entre Ron et Hermione. La concernée poussa un long soupir.

_ D'accord, on s'est disputés.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui, répondit la sœur de Ron, mais à propos de quoi ?

Hermione finit par tout lui raconter, hormis bien évidemment sa rencontre avec Malefoy. Ginny fit une affreuse grimace, avant de marmonner :

_ Mon frère n'a jamais su faire preuve de délicatesse. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais tu devrais t'expliquer au plus vite avec lui. Il le regrette tu sais. Et je sais qu'on te le dit souvent, mais tu travailles trop, tu en fais trop. C'est surtout ce projet de loi sur la rémunération des elfes de maison, et l'affaire Malefoy qui te prend la tête.

_ Je le sais, mais je pense que cette affaire devient de plus en plus louche, répondit Hermione.

Devant l'air perplexe de Ginny, elle s'empressa d'expliquer :

_ Je suis sure que les Malefoys nous cachent quelque chose. Malefoy a dit aux Aurors que personne n'est venu le voir durant ces dernières semaines.

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors il a menti.

_ Il a menti ? Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Parce que moi je suis allée le voir, révéla Hermione.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie voir Drago Malefoy en personne ?

_ Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, s'empressa de dire Hermione, j'y suis allée sur un coup de colère, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était notre créancier. Je ne serais pas surprise que d'autres personnes soient venues le voir, c'est pour ça que Melody s'obstine à ne rien dire.

Ginny resta silencieuse, méditant longuement ses paroles. Une tasse pleine de thé vola jusqu'à elle qu'elle repoussa du plat de la main, une main sur son ventre. Elle avait certainement eu assez de nausées la nuit dernière. Soudain, elle se redressa :

_ Tu crois qu'il accueillerait en secret des… personnes non recommandables ?

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. C'est vrai après tout, Malefoy avait été au service de Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit détruit. Qu'est ce qui disait qu'il ne concoctait pas de plan machiavélique pour plonger le monde dans les ténèbres, comme l'avait fait son maître autrefois ? Et en sixième année, il avait énormément souffert pour sa mission de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Peut être était-ce ça, la souffrance et la solitude qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

_ Mais si Malefoy pratiquait de la magie noire, les Aurors s'en serait rendu compte lors de la perquisition, non ? demanda Hermione

_ Et pourquoi aurait-il masqué ta présence dans ce cas ?

_ Il a certainement jugé que ça ne serait pas important pour l'affaire. Mais s'il est capable de mentir pour quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de nous cacher.

Les questions s'enchaînaient, et tout se compliquait, maintenant. Surtout qu'on s'éloignait de l'affaire. Hermione pensa retourner interroger Astoria, mais elle doutait que la malade puisse répondre à ses interrogations. La seule qui le pouvait était Melody, mais elle refusait de parler. La perspective du Veritaserum entra dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui la refoula aussitôt. C'était illégal, et elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? demanda tout à coup Ginny.

_ Oh, une idée stupide de mettre Melody sous Veritaserum m'est venue à l'esprit, répondit Hermione d'un ton désinvolte, mais c'est illégal, et l'usage de cette potion est rigoureusement contrôlée par le ministère.

Elle croisa le regard de sa belle sœur qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Hermione comprit aussitôt que Ginny avait beaucoup moins de problèmes à déroger à la règle qu'elle.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, prévint-elle, devançant sa belle-soeur, Catherine Bones pense certainement à me retirer l'affaire tant j'ai à faire, je préfère ne pas compliquer les choses et me retrouver moi aussi au tribunal par la même occasion, et cette fois en tant qu'accusée.

_ Hermione, enfin, avec Harry et Ron, vous avez enfreint au moins la moitié du règlement intérieur de Poudlard.

_ Ca n'avait rien à voir, corrigea la jeune femme d'un ton éloquent. Poudlard ce n'était pas la même chose que dans la vie réelle. La punition n'est pas une simple retenue cette fois.

_ Peut être mais si c'était très important ? Si c'était quelque chose de très important ?

La juge soupira.

_ J'y réfléchirais, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue de Ginny prenne le dessus. Les premiers mois de grossesse lui étaient toujours pénibles. Hermione la guida jusqu'à sa chambre, et lorsqu'elle la borda comme une grande enfant, Ginny dit :

_ Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron. Il viendra s'excuser. Je suis sur qu'il s'inquiète déjà. Et il le fera vite.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Non, j'en suis certaine. Harry m'a dit qu'ils iraient bientôt en mission secrète dans le nord du pays.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ron ne l'avait pas prévenue, ou certainement n'y avait-elle-même pas prêté attention. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, comme le faisait sa mère quand elle était petite, et sortit de la maison en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Le soleil était déjà levé, et le hall du ministère était une fois de plus bondé.

Mais la jeune femme ne partit pas vers son bureau où son habituelle pile de travail l'attendait, mais vers le Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. Au fond du couloir à droite se trouvait une petite réserve où était conservés les potions ou artifices confisqués pendant les procès. Se baladant le long des étagères, la jeune femme finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un minuscule flacon bleu, rempli à moitié d'une potion dont l'usage était strictement contrôlé : Le Véritaserum.

Tendant la main, elle hésita pendant une fraction de seconde. Etait-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? Ses doigts tremblèrent pendant un moment, puis…

_ Mrs Weasley ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face.

_ Oh, c'est vous Perkins, murmura-t-elle, soulagée.

_ Oui, je suis venu ranger quelques pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, dit-il en montrant le carton qu'il tenait à la main. Ceux-ci étaient un peu trafiqués avec des sortes de magie assez douteuses… le procès vient de s'achever. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

_ Oh, dit Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. J'étais venue chercher s'il y avait… un de ces poisons très violent, c'est pour un rapport.

_ C'est étrange, fit Perkins en fronçant les sourcils, je ne me souviens pas qu'on en ait entreposé récemment.

_ Ah ? Dommage, je vais devoir chercher autre part, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Bonne journée.

Avec un immense sourire, elle sortit de la réserve. Perkins haussa les épaules et entra à son tour pour y placer le carton de pétards trafiqués. Tout en marchant dans le couloir, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et sortit sa main de la poche de sa cape, où elle tenait serré un flacon de Veritaserum. Rien qu'en le regardant, elle se sentit trembler. Il s'agissait de faire vite. L'inventaire était prévu pour bientôt, il ne fallait pas traîner

_ Tiens, Hermione, tu es là ? dit Susan en la voyant passer.

_ Oui, répondit celle-ci en s'arrêtant près de son bureau. Je vais voir Melody à Poudlard. Peut être qu'elle se sent mieux entre tous les autres elfes, et qu'elle est plus apte à parler.

_ J'en doute, dit sérieusement sa collègue.

_ Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, dit précipitamment Hermione en partant. Je serais bientôt de retour.

Sans attendre la réponse de Susan Bones, elle prit l'ascenseur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, manquant même de renverser un membre du Magenmagot. Tout ce qui importait était de sortir au plus vite du ministère, car elle avait peur que quelqu'un aille faire l'inventaire de la réserve. C'était totalement aléatoire. Elle détestait cela.

D'une traite, elle pivota et transplana. Poudlard étant protégé par des sortilèges spéciaux, elle se matérialisa devant le portail. Le directeur McGonagall avait certainement déjà été informée par ses sorts qu'elle se trouvait devant le château et devait avoir dépêché Rusard à sa rencontre. Et en effet le Cracmol arriva en courant, accompagné de Miss Teigne. Il n'avait pas changé, même après toutes ces années, même habits râpés, et même mauvais caractère.

_ Pouvez pas prévenir avant de venir ? marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la grille.

_ Désolée, mais il s'agit d'une urgence, répondit Hermione d'une voix faussement aimable.

Il lui ouvrit la grille, et lorsqu'Hermione entra, elle vit qu'il tenait dans sa main un Capteur de Dissimulation. Par crainte qu'il ne trouve le flacon de Véritaserum, elle dit d'une voix aigre :

_ Vous croyez vraiment que c'est dans mes intentions d'attaquer Poudlard ?

_ Règlement.

_ Que je sache, il y a dans cette école des professeurs expérimentés. Si je tentais quelque chose, je pense que je serais rapidement neutralisée, lâcha Hermione. Comme je suis assez pressée, je vous demanderais de me laisser parler au professeur McGonagall immédiatement.

Elle soutint le regard du concierge, qui finalement s'écarta pour la laisser passer. D'un pas raide, Hermione traversa la cour et regarda les environs. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie, et une certaine nostalgie l'envahit pendant qu'elle montait les marches conduisant au hall d'entrée. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent d'elle-même et le professeur McGonagall l'attendait derrière. Malgré ses cheveux blancs et ses rides, elle avait le même maintien et la même sévérité.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous voir, Miss… je veux dire, Mrs Weasley.

Hermione eut un maigre sourire.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, professeur. J'aurais beaucoup aimé converser avec vous, mais le devoir m'appelle. J'aimerais voir l'elfe de maison Melody.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête et lui indiqua le chemin. La jeune femme se rappela qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître le chemin qui menait aux cuisines, ayant durant sa cinquième année trouvé le passage secret sans en parler aux professeurs. Elle suivit donc poliment le professeur McGonagall qui lui dit d'une voix contrite :

_ Je m'excuse d'avoir eu à importuner le ministère avec l'affaire Scorpius Malefoy quelques mois plus tôt. Des affaires m'ont appelées hors du château, aussi ma… remplaçante ne sachant que faire, a porté l'affaire devant Mrs Hopkirk. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé.

Hermione hocha poliment la tête, préférant s'abstenir de répondre. Le professeur et elle étaient manifestement au courant que Mafalda n'était plus la personne la plus apte à contacter au département de la Justice Magique. Le tableau de la gigantesque coupe de fruits apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision. La directrice de Poudlard sortit sa baguette magique et tapota la poire qui se mit à glousser en se tortillant. Elle se transforma finalement en une poignée verte.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, Mrs Weasley. Pour ma part, j'ai quelques affaires urgentes à traiter. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

_ Moi aussi… Merci professeur McGonagall.

Elle attendit que le professeur soit hors de vue pour pousser un soupir et prendre une grande inspiration. L'heure de vérité avait sonné, c'était le cas de le dire.

* * *

><p>Pardonnez mon retard, beaucoup de choses à faire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite.<p>

Heibi


	9. Chapitre 8: Un nouvel élément

Bonjour à tous, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Je sais, j'ai été très longue, et mon temps d'ordi étant limité, je vous invite à en voir la raison via mon nouveau chapitre sur l'autre histoire HP, Hysteria. Mais avant, détour rapide vers les reviews… et Bonne lecture !

**Tite Rei :** Oh merci beaucoup, cela me va droit au cœur, et c'est très gentil. Je suis contente que ma fic suscite autant d'engouement chez toi, et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas par la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Aussitôt, des elfes s'avancèrent vers elle et multiplièrent les révérences. Gênée, Hermione leur dit bonjour d'une petite voix.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir, Miss ? demanda un elfe.

_ Je suis venue voir Melody, répondit Hermione.

Elle suivit celui qui la guidait vers Melody. La pauvre elfe ne faisait rien, et était assise dans un coin, soupirant. Hermione put remarquer que la plupart des elfes la fusillaient du regard et comprit. Comme Winky à cette époque, il ne la supportait pas parce qu'elle passait son temps à être triste et qu'elle ne faisait rien. La jeune femme demanda :

_ Est-ce qu'on… pourrait avoir un peu de thé ?

_ Oui, oui, Miss, bien sur.

Hermione pris place juste en face de Melody, et le plateau fut posé sur une petite table. En quelques secondes à peine, les elfes avaient aménagé cet endroit de la cuisine comme un parfait salon de thé. Navrée de les voir se donner autant de peine pour si peu, la jeune femme faillit leur dire que tout cela n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle savait que leur parler ne servirait à rien… du moins pour le moment.

_ Melody ? dit-elle.

_ Oh, c'est Miss Granger, dit l'interpellée sans tourner la tête vers elle.

Hermione n'eut pas le courage de la corriger. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que personne ne la regardait, les elfes étant occupés à préparer le déjeuner, et ceux qui la servaient demeuraient toujours courbés. Si elle agissait rapidement, en faisant mine de mettre du sucre dans la tasse, personne ne la remarquerait. La minuscule fiole serrée dans son poing, elle la déboucha du pouce et tendit la main vers le sucrier. En même temps qu'un cube blanc tombait dans le liquide, elle versa trois gouttes dans le thé. Tournant rapidement, elle reboucha discrètement le flacon et porta sa propre tasse à ses lèvres.

_ S'il te plaît, Melody, dit-elle d'une voix douce, ne veux-tu pas m'accompagner pour boire ce thé ?

_ …

_ C'est très bon pour le moral, insista Hermione.

Melody poussa un long soupir, et saisit sa propre tasse et but une longue gorgée. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond et elle attendit un moment, attendant que la potion fasse son effet. Ce furent les dix secondes les plus longues de sa vie.

_ Melody, dit-elle en reposant sa tasse, j'ai besoin de savoir qui est venu au manoir des Malefoy ces derniers temps.

L'elfe demeura pendant un moment les yeux dans le vague, et Hermione se demanda si c'était vraiment du véritasérum qu'elle lui avait donné, ou s'il ne faisait pas effet. Mais Melody finit par répondre.

_ A part Miss Granger, personne n'est venu au château. Mais j'ai entendu Mr et Mrs Malefoy se disputer plusieurs fois.

_ A quel sujet ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'était à propos d'une lettre que Mrs Malefoy avait reçu.

_ Que disait-elle ?

_ Melody ne sait pas, fit l'elfe en secouant la tête, Melody n'est pas autorisée à regarder le courrier de ses maîtres. Mrs Malefoy a simplement jeté le papier au feu.

Hermione réfléchit. Peut être était-ce une lettre de menace. Mais cela avait-il réellement un rapport avec l'affaire en cours. Pour en être sur, mieux valait poser la vraie question directement.

_ Qui a empoisonné le thé d'Astoria Malefoy ?

_ C'est moi, miss…, répondit Melody d'une voix blanche. Melody est une méchante elfe.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'arrêter, et elle balbutia :

_ Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Tu ne l'as pas fait consciemment, n'est ce pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, Miss. Les souvenirs de Melody sont flous à partir de ce moment-là.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Des souvenirs flous ? Une idée germa dans son esprit, et elle dit d'un ton pressant.

_ Melody, est ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait avant de servir ce thé ?

_ Mrs Malefoy a demandé sa tasse de thé quotidienne, répondit Melody qui reniflait bruyamment. Mais il n'y avait plus de sucre, et Melody est parti en chercher. Melody ne se souvient plus de rien à partir de ce moment là.

C'était clair, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. L'elfe avait certainement été soumise au sortilège de l'Impérium.

_ Melody, où es-tu partie chercher le sucre ?

_ Il était assez tard, Melody n'a pas pu trouver une boutique ouverte. Melody est partie en chercher dans une boutique sur l'allée des Embrumes.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione fit la grimace. L'allée des Embrumes était connue pour être un endroit mal famé, et elle l'évitait depuis toujours. Elle doutait fortement que la boutique en elle-même vende du sucre empoisonné. Ce qui comptait, c'était surtout cette personne qui avait ensorcelé Melody pour nuire à Astoria. En possession de ce nouvel élément, la jeune femme se leva.

_ Merci Melody, dit-elle gentiment. Tu n'as donc pas empoisonné Astoria. Tu n'es pas une criminelle.

Mais l'elfe semblait inconsolable.

_ N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de lui remonter le moral ? demanda Hermione en s'adressant aux elfes qui, la voyant partir, accouraient avec des gâteaux.

_ Miss, nous sommes désolés que vous voyiez un tel spectacle de paresse, couina un elfe en lui présentant des gâteaux.

Elle refusa, les regardant avec tristesse. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'ils pouvaient, s'ils le voulaient, avoir un avenir et des conditions de travail meilleures ? Mais chaque chose en son temps. Ce n'était qu'au ministère qu'elle pourrait leur venir en aide. D'ailleurs, elle devait y retourner pour remettre le Veritaserum en place avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

_ Tu sais, Ron, je pense que si tu allais lui parler, tu arrangerais les choses plus vite, dit Harry en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ Je sais, mais c'était plutôt… dur ce que je lui ai dit.

Harry ne répondit pas. Cette histoire lui rappelait vaguement un souvenir de Rogue qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Amoureux de sa mère, Lily Potter, il l'avait perdue en prononçant le mot interdit : Sang-De-Bourbe. Bien sur, Ron n'ayant pas vu ce souvenir, il ne pouvait pas mesurer la réelle portée de ce qui pouvait se passer. Il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que ses amis se séparent.

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir deux autres Aurors passer devant leur bureau.

_ Tu sais, on va partir en mission d'un instant à l'autre, dit Harry, il vaut mieux que tu règles cette histoire avant le départ. Hermione a déjà assez de travail pour que tu lui infliges cela maintenant… oh d'ailleurs, la voilà !

Il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la porte. Hermione venait de passer à toute vitesse. Ron n'hésita pas et fonça à sa suite. Etrangement, il la trouva très pressée, et eut du mal à la suivre. Son attitude tendue, et cette façon qu'elle avait de ne pas s'arrêter pour saluer ses collègues lui parut suspecte. Fronçant les sourcils, il la vit obliquer vers les Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, et partir au fond du couloir. Il ralentit légèrement, et attendit qu'elle soit entrée dans la réserve pour partir à sa rencontre et voir ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Hermione ? dit-il lentement en se postant devant l'entrée.

_ Ron ? répondit sa femme en faisant volte-face brusquement, manifestement surprise de le trouver ici. Je ne t'ai même pas entendue entrer.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je cherche… un poison pour un rapport, répondit-elle.

Ron fronça les sourcils. L'excuse ne semblait pas très crédible.

_ Un poison ? Mais quel genre de rapport ?

_ Une affaire qui a été étouffée à la demande de Catherine Bones, déclara Hermione.

Elle mentait, c'était certain aux yeux de Ron. Il était marié avec elle depuis tellement longtemps qu'il arrivait à analyser toutes ses émotions. En temps normal, il n'y aurait prêté aucune attention, mais cette réserve regorgeait d'objets magiques dangereux, et il doutait qu'Hermione ne bascule dans l'illégalité par sa trop forte volonté de résoudre les affaires.

_ Une affaire étouffée ?

_ Tu voulais me voir ? répliqua Hermione d'une voix dure.

La question déconcerta Ron qui se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Hermione pinça les lèvres, et regarda ailleurs.

_ Je… je vais en mission, mais…

_ Bien, dit Hermione, soucieuse de partir au plus vite. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons en parler dehors. Cet endroit dégage une odeur épouvantable !

Elle sortit en trombe de la réserve, manquant de faire tomber Perkins qui balbutia :

_ Mrs Weasley ? Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Oh non !

Hermione grimaça. Perkins était devant la réserve, une fois de plus, et il semblait trouver suspect qu'elle soit à nouveau ici. Un bruit de verre brisé lui parvint et elle supposa que dans sa précipitation, elle avait malencontreusement bousculé Perkins qui avait lâché le flacon qu'il tenait à la main. En temps normal, elle se serait excusée, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de basculer dans une série de questions, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à regretter de ne pas s'être montrée plus discrète.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Harry qui la regarda avec l'air de demander « Alors, est ce que vous vous êtes réconciliés ? ». Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en parler : le plus urgent maintenant restait de filer dans l'allée des Embrumes et…

_ Hermione, entendit-elle au loin.

Ron la regardait, mais déjà le temps pressait. Tous deux entendaient les autres Aurors appeler leurs associés. Sa femme secoua la tête, l'air triste. Ils n'avaient même pas assez de temps pour se poser et en parler. Et il semblait qu'un autre conflit s'était dressé entre eux. Soupirant, Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un triste sourire crispé et disparut à l'angle du couloir en direction de l'Atrium. Les gens marchaient en file tellement ils étaient nombreux et Hermione dut doubler une bonne douzaine de personnes avant de s'engouffrer dans une cheminée.

_ Non, mais vous n'êtes pas gênée ! s'écria une vieille sorcière aux cheveux grisonnants.

_ Désolée, mais il s'agit d'une urgence, dit Hermione d'une voix pressée.

La réplique lui fit avaler de la cendre et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas bouger, de peur d'atterrir dans la mauvaise cheminée. Le voyage prit fin si brutalement qu'elle atterrit sur le ventre en toussant longuement. Elle avait atterri dans une boutique mal famée et crasseuse.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? fit une voix éraillée.

_ Laissez, Barjow, c'est une… moins que rien, dirons-nous.

Hermione cligna les yeux et se leva péniblement. Avait-elle bien entendu Barjow ? Elle connaissait cette boutique… et aussi cette voix, malheureusement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Granger ? demanda Malefoy.

_ Et toi ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux.

Il se figea, sachant exactement à quoi elle pensait. Mais Barjow intervint.

_ Je n'aime pas trop que l'on entre dans ma boutique de cette façon, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Si vous ne voulez rien acheter, je vous demanderais de sortir immédiatement.

_ Faites attention, Barjow, répliqua Hermione, je pourrais demander aux Aurors de venir perquisitionner votre boutique. La plupart des objets me semblent plutôt douteux.

_ Co… Comment osez-vous ?

_ Ne vous en faites pas, Barjow, dit froidement Malefoy en regardant Hermione, c'est les nouvelles méthodes du ministère : piller l'intimité des autres.

Hermione détourna la tête, un air suffisant sur le visage.

_ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et sortit en claquant, pour se retrouver dans des ruelles sombres où se trouvaient des personnes assez mal famées. Pourquoi le ministère ne condamnait pas cette ruelle, le commerce était douteux… tout comme les gens d'ailleurs ?

_ Une amulette, mademoiselle ? s'enquit une vieille femme.

Hermione ne lui accorda aucune attention et marcha d'un pas raide et rapide, regardant autour d'elle pour échapper aux regards lubriques des vieux sorciers. Le fait que Malefoy se trouvait justement là où son enquête la menait était une surprenante coïncidence, tout de même. Mais cela voulait dire aussi qu'il fallait faire vite, avant qu'il ne se mette en travers de son chemin, comme il l'avait certainement fait lors de l'interrogatoire à Astoria Malefoy ?

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, elle finit par enfin trouver une petite épicerie minable au coin d'une rue. Entrant à l'intérieur, elle fit la grimace en voyant des têtes miniatures accrochées à la porte. Au comptoir, un sorcier, la tête à moitié cachée par un chapeau rapiécé. Il leva la tête en la voyant approcher, et grogna en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

_ Vous désirez ? dit-il sèchement.

_ Une information, demanda Hermione sur le même ton. Avez-vous il y a quelques semaines eu comme client une elfe de maison ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux, signe qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs.

_ Oui, une elfe sale comme une loque est venue ici pour acheter du sucre.

_ A-t-elle acheté autre chose ? demanda Hermione. Etait-elle dans son état normal ?

_ Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? riposta le sorcier. Je suis pas Auror, que je sache.

_ Mais moi je suis juge, dit la jeune femme du tac au tac. Et je pourrais très bien organiser votre procès prochainement si vous ne me répondez pas.

La grimace du commerçant lui prouva qu'elle avait gagné. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il dit :

_ Elle était un peu bizarre, mais elle sentait tellement mauvais qu'elle a fait fuir mon autre cliente. Elle est sortie à sa suite.

Il semblait se souvenir de cet évènement certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de clients. Mais déjà le fait qu'une autre personne était présente à ce moment constituait un indice capital.

_ Une autre cliente ? répéta Hermione. Qui est-elle ? Comment est-elle ?

Le sorcier grimaça. Il en avait manifestement marre d'être dérangé pour quelque chose qui au final ne lui rapportait rien. Le haut du visage toujours couvert par son chapeau, il lâcha :

_ Je ne la connais pas, elle traîne souvent par ici, c'est tout.

_ Savez-vous ce qu'elle fait dans les environs ?

_ Je ne sais rien, dit-il, partez maintenant.

_ Ecoutez, commença Hermione, agacée par l'impolitesse du sorcier.

_ J'ai dit « partez ».

La façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase était étrange. Sa voix était neutre, vide, une voix blanche dénuée de toute l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve au début. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, quand tout à coup, elle se baissa légèrement pour rencontrer le regard du commerçant. Il était vitreux, comme ci il avait subi un sortilège d'Amnésie. Ou alors…

« Manipulé ! » pensa tout à coup Hermione qui se retourna brusquement. Sur l'allée en face, une silhouette brandissait sa baguette vers eux. La jeune femme abandonna le sorcier et marcha rapidement vers ce sorcier qui utilisait sans scrupule un sortilège de l'Impérium, et qui avait au final tout du coupable idéal. L'inconnu baissa sa baguette et fit volte-face pour prendre la fuite, mais déjà…

_ Expelliarmus ! s'écria Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Plus un geste, où je n'hésiterais pas à vous pétrifier sur place !

La baguette du fuyard s'envola, et il lança la main pour la rattraper, perdant ainsi de précieuses secondes qui furent bénéfiques à la juge pour courir à sa rencontre. D'un mouvement de la baguette, elle lança une rafale de vent qui lui permit de découvrir un visage qui n'avait pas changé depuis longtemps. Malgré les rides, le visage plus minces et le maquillage qui dégoulinait, Pansy Parkinson demeurait aisément reconnaissable par sa tête de pékinois.

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? dit Hermione en se passant une main sur le visage pour écarter les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Rien qu'avec l'utilisation du sortilège de l'Impérium, je pourrais t'emmener devant les Magenmagots et te faire enfermer à Azkaban.

_ Oui, Drago m'a prévenu de ta manie à coller des procès à tout le monde, sale castor, cracha Pansy

_ Je n'en aurais même pas besoin dans ton cas, le fait que tu manipules le commerçant qui t'a lui-même vu manipuler Melody pour qu'elle tue Astoria Malefoy est suffisant, lança Hermione.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Pansy en se relevant.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Qu'est ce que tu faisais alors, si tu es innocente ?

_ Drago m'a prévenu de tes soupçons, alors je viens essayer de me disculper par tous les moyens, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas tenté d'empoisonner Astoria.

_ Ton attitude prouve le contraire ! lança Hermione. Il va falloir que tu me suives au ministère, Pansy. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de te défendre, je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai un Auror pour mari.

_ Oui, une espèce d'idiot traître à son sang complètement incompétent, lança une voix derrière Hermione.

Les deux femmes se levèrent la tête, et virent Malefoy qui dépassa Hermione pour se poster derrière Pansy.

_ Tu n'as aucun mandat et aucune raison pour l'arrêter, répliqua-t-il. Ni aucune preuve, tu es juste en train de devenir complètement ennuyeuse et paranoïaque. Je te conseille de ne pas la déranger, ou tu auras à faire à moi.

_ Voyez-vous ça, éclata Hermione d'un ton aigre, je ne vais que là où les indices me mènent, et étrangement, tu y es aussi.

Le visage du jeune blond se durcit, et il fut à deux doigts de tirer sa baguette, mais la juge insista :

_ Pansy Parkinson vient avec moi.

Mais la sorcière accusée ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser attraper aussi facilement. D'un mouvement de la main, elle désarma Hermione qui regarda sa baguette faire un bond de plusieurs mètres.

_ Ecoute moi bien, sale Sang-De-Bourbe, dit-elle lentement, je n'ai PAS tué cette femme. La Justice Magique est devenue trop stricte maintenant. Jamais ils ne me laisseront s'ils m'attrapent, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là-bas !

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, elle transplana dans un craquement sonore contrastant fortement avec le calme dangereux de la ruelle. Restés seuls face à face, Malefoy et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard.

_ Tu es hargneuse, nota Malefoy avec haine.

_ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, répliqua Hermione en allant ramasser sa baguette.

_ Je pourrais augmenter les intérêts de ta dette si tu continues à faire la maligne.

La jeune femme se figea, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser la manipuler comme ça avec un moyen de pression. On lui avait confié une affaire, et elle ne lâcherait rien avant d'avoir été au bout de toutes les possibilités. Passant près de Malefoy pour retourner dans la ruelle principale, elle marmonna :

_ J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais faire pression que par des moyens impropres à la morale.

Il lui bloqua le passage, les dents serrées. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était étrangement calme.

_ C'est comme ça que je suis. Quoique tu dises ou que tu penses, tu n'es pas en position de force. Et si tu continues à insulter mes amis, et à me traiter encore de criminel, je ferais en sorte de te ratatiner… sale Sang…

_ Ferme-la ! coupa brusquement Hermione.

Il s'interrompit, et la regarda droit dans les yeux en silence. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas raide.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, à bientôt pour la suite ! =D<p>

Heibi


	10. Chapitre 9: L'attaque dans le dos

Bonjour à tous, comme je le disais, le rythme de publication reste très lent car malheureusement d'autres fics de ma part publiées sur d'autres sites m'obligent à faire un peu la part des choses. Sans compter que je dois résoudre quelques incohérences autant dans cette fic-ci que dans mon autre fic, Hysteria. Et avec mes problèmes de logiciels et un emploi du temps chargé, j'ai du mal à accélérer le rythme de publication. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Merci à toi,_** Oohfemmeluxieuse**_, de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, les enquêtes policières restent quand meme assez difficile à imaginer, aussi des incohérences peuvent subsister.

Bonne lecture

Heibi

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

_ Pansy Parkinson, Sang-Pur, mais aucun casier judiciaire à son actif, dit Susan Bones. Elle a été à Poudlard en même temps que nous à Serpentard je crois…

Hermione acquiesça, la tête dans les mains. Elle était fatiguée, et le retour de l'allée des Embrumes avait été encore plus éprouvant que d'habitude. N'étant pas habituée à traîner dans le coin, elle avait mis plusieurs minutes à essayer de retrouver Malefoy et Parkinson. Mais ses recherches s'étaient soldées par un échec, aussi avait-elle transplané par la suite avant de se faire aborder par d'autres personnages douteux.

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu veux savoir tout ça ? demanda Susan en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

_ Je pense qu'elle est impliquée dans l'affaire Malefoy, répondit Hermione, la tête toujours entre ses mains.

_ Parkinson ? répéta Susan. Elle est sortie avec Drago Malefoy à Poudlard, mais de là à l'accuser de vouloir tuer sa femme… Tu es sure de ce que tu as vu ?

Hermione leva la tête et soupira.

_ Je suis allée dans l'allée des Embrumes, Susan.

_ Peut être mais comment as-tu su qu'il fallait aller là-bas ? Tu as réussi à faire parler Malefoy ou Melody ?

_ D'une certaine façon, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton évasif.

Mieux valait ne pas ébruiter l'affaire du Véritasérum, mais déjà les regards que lui lançaient Perkins à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait montrait que cela n'était pas passé inaperçu, et que, tôt ou tard, l'affaire remonterait vers Catherine ou même Mafalda.

_ Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ? demanda soudain Susan.

Hermione sursauta. Même si elle était très proches de Susan, elle ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie privée, aussi ne savait-elle pas les relations pour le moment tendues entre les deux jeunes gens.

_ Pas encore, pourquoi ?

_ Oh, comme ça. Les Aurors sont partis pour cette… mission secrète, et ils sont censés envoyer des rapports quotidiens, mais jusqu'à présent ils ne l'ont pas fait. On s'inquiète un peu par ici, c'est tout.

_ Si c'est une mission secrète, peut être que le réseau de communication est surveillé, et qu'ils ont donc beaucoup de mal à transmettre les informations. C'était similaire à Poudlard, à l'époque où Ombrage était la Grande Inquisitrice.

_ Je t'en prie, ne me parle pas de cette époque affreuse, murmura Susan en frissonnant.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Catherine Bones. Celle-ci portait une pile de parchemins.

_ De nouvelles affaires, maman ? s'enquit Susan.

_ J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas ici pour des vacances, Susan, répondit Catherine. Nos autres services sont déjà débordés. Toutefois j'aimerais beaucoup m'entretenir à propos de l'affaire Malefoy avec Mrs Weasley.

La moue d'Hermione prouva à Susan que cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle. Elle se leva et prit les parchemins de la main de sa mère qu'elle emporta à son bureau. Catherine attendit que la porte se soit refermée et s'assit sur la chaise que sa fille venait de quitter avant de fixer son employée.

_ Mrs Weasley, Perkins m'a prévenue de votre petite excursion dans la réserve aux Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

_ J'écrivais un rapport, répondit Hermione, gênée que cette nouvelle se soit répandue si vite.

_ N'étiez-vous pas plutôt en train de chercher autre chose ? s'enquit Catherine en haussant les sourcils.

En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait pas hésité à avouer sa faute, mais cette fois-ci, elle préféra secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel personne ne dit plus rien, puis Catherine la toisa d'un air sévère. Elle faisait un peu penser au professeur McGonagall ainsi. La jeune femme baissa la tête honteusement.

_ J'en viens finalement à me demander si c'est une bonne chose de vous laisser prendre en charge ce dossier.

_ Je vous promets qu'une telle chose ne se reproduira plus, dit précipitamment Hermione.

Elle n'avait aucune envie que cette affaire soit confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, car personne ne prenait les intérêts de Melody à cœur comme elle.

_ Votre parcours ayant été exemplaire jusqu'ici, dit lentement la dirigeante, je peux tolérer un faux pas, un seul. Toutefois, j'observerais votre comportement durant ces derniers jours, et si je vous estime incapable de présider à cette affaire, je donnerais le dossier à ma fille, Susan.

_ Vous ne serez pas déçue, Madame, dit Hermione.

_ Maintenant, j'aimerais vous dire que votre proposition de loi concernant la rémunération des elfes de maison a été mise en attente.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda tout à coup Hermione en se redressant.

Qu'une proposition de loi soit mise en attente voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas acceptée par une majorité de personnes. Le dossier était par la suite rarement étudié une seconde fois, et il y avait donc de fortes chances que la loi soit rejetée.

_ Les membres du Magenmagot sont encore ancrés dans le système traditionnel, tout comme la plupart des elfes de maison. Ils pensent qu'un tel changement arriverait sans doute trop tôt.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre ses mains, tandis que Catherine se penchait par-dessus son bureau.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée. Toutefois, dites-vous que vous aurez de nouveau l'occasion d'essayer. D'ici là, je vous suggère de vous pencher sur tous les dossiers qui exigent votre attention afin de rattraper le retard occasionné par le projet d'aide aux elfes et l'affaire Malefoy.

Hermione soupira, et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Incapable de dire un mot, elle sorti du bureau de Catherine Bones, et s'adossa à la porte de son bureau. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, et elle avait du mal à tout comprendre. Les problèmes avec Ron, les altercations avec Malefoy qui la perturbaient sans compter les projets pour assouplir le travail des elfes, et toutes les autres petites choses qui lui tombaient dessus.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda doucement Susan en sortant de son bureau.

_ Oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix étranglée. J'ai juste besoin… je dois juste en finir avec cette affaire, et ensuite tout ira bien.

_ Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit sa collègue d'une voix apaisante. Ce qu'il faut, c'est juste un peu plus de recherches.

Le mot révélateur était sorti de sa bouche. Hermione leva brusquement la tête, les yeux brillants.

_ Mais bien sur ! s'écria-t-elle en entraînant Susan à sa suite vers les ascenseurs.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et tapota sur le tableau où se trouvait les étages. Aussitôt, une nouvelle touche apparut, qu'elle pressa. La cabine se mit à trembler, manquant de les faire tomber à la renverse toutes les deux. On aurait dit qu'un énorme séisme secouait tout Londres. Puis, brusquement, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, il cessa.

_ Niveau Un et trois quarts, dit la vois de l'ascenseur. Département secret des archives.

Les archives se trouvaient dans un étage spécial aménagé entre le niveau Un et le Niveau Deux. Cela ressemblait un peu au département des Mystères, un immense labyrinthe bordés d'étagères poussiéreuses remplis de dossiers qui dormaient là depuis des siècles. Certains même partaient carrément en miettes. Les allées s'organisaient par ordre alphabétique, et les profondeurs de ce labyrinthe différaient en fonction de l'année. Le ministère existant depuis des siècles, les archives devaient être bondées d'informations sur toutes choses et toute affaire, ce qui n'allait pas faciliter le travail de recherches et de tri. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas les employés de faire de fréquents allers-retours rigoureusement contrôlés.

La principale source de lumière se trouvait au centre du labyrinthe des archives, où une immense colonne de lumière se tenait. Mais pourtant, Hermione put constater que les allées demeuraient toujours sombres. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici, contrairement à Susan apparemment.

_ Les archives ? C'est plutôt risqué d'y venir, certains s'y perdent facilement, fit remarquer Susan, et il fait plutôt froid par ici.

_ A quoi sert cette colonne ? demanda Hermione.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, elle brille de la même lumière que les Patronus. Ici, les sortilèges tels que « Lumos » ne marchent pas. Il te faut créer un Patronus. Il saura immédiatement te guider vers la sortie une fois que tu auras fini et c'est lui ta principale source de lumière pour travailler. Voilà pourquoi seulement des personnes du ministère peuvent entrer : si un Patronus n'est pas identifié par la colonne, celle-ci cesse immédiatement de briller et la personne qui s'est infiltrée ne peut plus sortir.

_ Pratique, marmonna Hermione.

_ Et quels noms je suis censée chercher, exactement, sachant que j'ai un procès dans quelques heures à peine ?

_ S'il te plaît, Susan, je te demande juste une heure, supplia la jeune femme.

_ Bon très bien… juste une heure. Tu m'en dois une, Weasley.

Esquissant un maigre sourire, Hermione partit à droite, tandis que Susan tournaient vers la gauche.

Hermione ferma les yeux un moment avant de dire distinctement :

_ Tu n'as qu'une heure, Susan, alors occupe-toi seulement des Greengrass. Je me chargerais des Malefoys et des Parkinsons.

_ Fais attention à la fuite du temps, Weasley, dit Susan Bones. Je doute avoir le temps de revenir te voir, mais j'essaierais aussi vite que possible. Mais ici, on perd peu à peu le sens des réalités.

Hermione eut rapidement l'occasion de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait raison. Aussi sombre que le département des Mystères, les archives recelaient toutes sortes de documents qu'elle ne parvenait pas forcément à ouvrir, étant classé confidentiels selon les personnes qui désiraient les consulter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire elle se retrouva avec une pile vacillante de dossiers et finit par lâcher sa baguette par mégarde. Son Patronus s'évanouit, et elle se retrouva dans le noir. Bien évidemment, les noms homonymes faisaient qu'il allait falloir trier tout cela, mais elle en aurait certainement le temps.

_ Spero Patronum ! dit-elle finalement après avoir tâtonné pour retrouver sa baguette.

La loutre argentée jaillit et commença à la guider, quand tout à coup, elle s'évanouit. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de forces dans le sortilège, certes, mais Susan lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Elle regarda les étagères, et vit tout à coup qu'elles se recouvraient de givre. Il faisait froid, tout à coup, dans la salle des archives. Très froid.

Des silhouettes encapuchonnées survolèrent soudainement les étagères, manquant de faire tomber Hermione à nouveau. Des Détraqueurs ! Il y avait des Détraqueurs dans la salle des archives. La jeune femme leva sa baguette mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Un Détraqueur fonça sur elle, et tout à coup, elle se figea. C'était atroce… comme ci il lui aspirait tout le bonheur. Dans sa tête, elle ne voyait que des images d'horreurs.

En voyant le deuxième Détraqueur foncer sur elle, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus le temps. Un seul souvenir s'interposa dans son esprit, bien qu'il ne signifiait pourtant pas quelque chose d'heureux, elle s'y cramponna.

_ Spero Patronum !

La dernière vision qu'elle eut fut la magnifique loutre argentée qui jaillit de sa baguette pour s'élancer vers quelque chose avant de s'évanouir.


	11. Chapter 11: Une nouvelle piste

Chapitre 11

Maintenant, il faisait chaud… trop chaud. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Hermione sentit sa tête lui tourner. Où était-elle ? Ce n'était pas une odeur de désinfectant qui régnait, elle ne pouvait donc pas être dans un hôpital. Il y avait plutôt une odeur agréable de fleur.

_ Hermione ? Hermione, c'est moi. S'il te plaît, arrête de t'agiter, tout va bien.

La voix douce de Ginny calma la malade et elle fut rassurée en la voyant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit près d'elle, et repousser l'édredon au pied du lit.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Susan t'a retrouvé comme ça dans les archives du ministère, répondit la rouquine, tout le monde ignore comment tu en es arrivée là, mais on n'a pas pu te transporter à Ste-Mangouste, il n'y avait plus de place. Comme Ron n'est pas là, ils m'ont appelée en urgence, et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te transporte chez toi.

Hermione s'assit et s'adossa contre les oreillers, les sourcils froncés. Ginny s'aperçut de sa contrariété.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_ J'ai été attaquée par des Détraqueurs, annonça la malade.

_ Des Détraqueurs ? Au ministère ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hermione, mais je doute qu'on les ait mis là pour surveiller les archives. Il n'y a pas un Détraqueur qui puisse franchir les portes du Ministère sans que nous en soyons informés.

_ Alors, tu penses que quelqu'un les as envoyés expressément sur toi, pour t'empêcher de creuser dans cette affaire ? s'enquit Ginny.

Elle laissa Hermione méditer sur ses paroles et se leva pour aller chercher une grosse tablette de chocolat. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle creuse plus ? Le vrai coupable, peut être ?

_ Elle vient de chez Honeyduke, dit la rouquine en agitant une tablette de chocolat énorme. C'est James qui nous l'a rapporté de sa énième sortie de Pré-Au-Lard. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas été embêté par Scorpius Malefoy à ce moment… Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

_ Ginny…, dit Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal et avait même du mal à respirer, si on a pu m'attaquer dans les archives… Ca veut dire que c'est quelqu'un du ministère qui ne veut pas que j'approfondisse mes recherches dans l'affaire Malefoy.

La femme d'Harry fronça les sourcils en la voyant pratiquement suffoquer. Elle se précipita à son chevet et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Calme-toi, tu es un peu chamboulée. Je vais casser le chocolat.

_ Non, haleta Hermione. On me veut du mal. Il y a un criminel au sein même du ministère.

_Tiens, dit Ginny en lui fourrant un énorme morceau de chocolat dans la main. Détends-toi d'abord, et ensuite, dis-moi…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, en devenant toute pâle. Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, Ginny s'était levé et partit en trombe dans la salle de bain. Rejetant les couvertures pour aller voir sa belle-sœur nauséeuse, Hermione demanda d'une petite voix :

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais il semblait que la rouquine avait d'autres problèmes. En effet, elle crachait du sang à pleine bouche, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Hermione le moins du monde.

_ Ca va, dit la future maman en s'accrochant au lavabo. Juste un petit mal qui va passer.

_ Tu craches du sang depuis longtemps ? s'enquit Hermione alors que Ginny se rinçait la bouche et le visage.

_ Tout ira bien, répondit-elle. Apparemment, on a chacune nos petits problèmes.

_ Il semblerait oui, fit Hermione avec un maigre sourire. Est-ce que Harry est au courant que…

_ Pas encore, répondit aussitôt Ginny, mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter encore. Il a déjà assez de travail, et je suis sure que ça va passer. Je… J'irais voir le médecin dans la journée.

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en se demandant si sa belle-sœur n'avait pas dit ça juste pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop, au final. Mais déjà Ginny changeait de sujet en disant :

_ Tu as réussi à créer un Patronus alors que tu te faisais attaquer par deux Détraqueurs ? Et Harry qui disait que c'était le sort que tu réussissais le moins. Tu dois avoir eu un souvenir extrêmement puissant pour le faire.

La jeune femme se figea. Jusqu'alors, elle n'en avait pas eu conscience, mais c'était vrai, il lui avait fallu un souvenir heureux très fort pour parvenir à dissiper le noir et le malheur que les Détraqueurs étaient en train d'insuffler en elle à ce moment-là. Pourtant, et elle se le rappelait maintenant, la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement radieux. Il s'agissait de sa énième altercation avec Malefoy, la nuit, au ministère, après qu'elle soit sortie en trombe de chez elle pour s'éloigner de Ron qui l'avait alors blessée. Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement heureuse, bien au contraire, mais l'émotion avait été si vive qu'elle la ressentait encore aujourd'hui.

_ Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Quoi ? bredouilla la concernée en sortant de sa rêverie.

_ Je te demandais ce que tu allais faire, s'enquit Ginny.

_ Alerter le ministère qu'il y a quelqu'un de malfaisant là-bas pour qu'ils se mettent à sa recherche.

_ C'est vraiment une bonne idée ? Après tout, on se sait pas qui c'est, si ça se trouve, cette personne est haut placée, et fera tout pour couvrir ses arrières. Si elle a tenté de te sortir du jeu, je doute que ce soit très recommandé de recourir aux moyens dont elle s'attend.

_ Je n'aime pas trop lorsque tu parles comme ça, dit lentement Hermione.

Sa belle-sœur sourit, mais redevint tout à coup grave.

_ Tu crois que Pansy Parkinson serait le coupable ?

_ Plus j'y pense, moins cela me paraît crédible. Elle se pose surtout comme une victime, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'affaires la concernant. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas coller avec ce qu'elle m'a dit : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là-bas ». J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eu affaire à elle dans un procès quelconque…

_ Si elle est déjà allée à la Justice magique, elle a forcément un casier judiciaire, raisonna Ginny. Et si tu ne l'as pas trouvé, quelqu'un l'a donc pris ?

_ Peut être, mais dans ce cas, qui ? On peut déjà exclure Susan, Catherine et les Magenmagots, vu qu'ils étaient tous au procès.

L'enquête devenait maintenant plus sérieuse dans la mesure où la personne qui avait attenté à la vie d'Astoria Malefoy ne semblait pas en être à son premier méfait. Pansy Parkinson aussi avait été une victime. Mais de quoi, là était toute la question. Le fait de savoir que la personne travaillait au sein même du ministère n'arrangeait rien dans l'approfondissement de ses recherches.

Un gémissement la fit se retourner vers Ginny qui se tenait le ventre.

_ Ginny ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Je… Oui, je me sens juste un peu fatiguée.

_ Tu devrais aller voir le médecin !

_ Non, tout va bien ! s'écria la rouquine. Tu sais à quel point pour moi les premiers mois sont difficiles.

_ J'étais avec toi pendant tout le premier trimestre lorsque tu étais enceinte de James, et tu n'as jamais été comme ça, répliqua Hermione. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

_ Il n'y a plus de place à Ste-Mangouste, et d'autres personnes sont plus malades que moi, s'entêta Ginny. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste rentrer à la maison, me reposer.

Son regard fatigué et suppliant eut raison d'Hermione qui lui dit d'une voix contrite :

_ Bon, d'accord. Mais je te raccompagne chez toi, et si jamais tu as un problème, tu m'envoies aussitôt un Patronus. Je vais aussi prévenir ta mère pour qu'elle passe te voir dans la journée.

La future maman ne put qu'acquiescer bon gré mal gré, et Hermione la soutint par la taille après avoir rapidement enfilé son manteau et nouer distraitement une écharpe autour de son cou. Alors qu'elles ouvraient la porte, elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Susan qui avait le poing levé comme ci elle allait toquait à la porte. Sursautant, elle s'inquiéta :

_ Est-ce que ça va, toutes les deux ?

_ Très bien, répondirent-elles en chœur.

_ Je la raccompagne juste, ajouta Hermione.

Susan s'offrit poliment de les accompagner, et toutes trois transplanèrent dans un craquement sonore. Ginny avait du mal à tenir debout, et Hermione s'inquiétait de plus en plus de son état. Après l'avoir couchée et bordée comme une enfant avec sa baguette à portée de main, elle sortit avec Susan.

_ Problème de santé ? s'enquit cette dernière en lui tendant une Bierraubeurre qu'elle avait décapsulée.

_ De toute évidence, dit Hermione d'un air inquiet en buvant à même la bouteille. Je reviendrais la voir lorsque j'en aurais fini avec cette histoire d'archives. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

La grimace qu'afficha Susan la fit froncer les sourcils.

_ Hermione, commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains, je ne suis pas venue seule aux archives. Comme tu tardais, je me suis inquiétée, et je n'aurais jamais pu te retrouver toute seule dans ce dédale de couloirs. Alors… j'ai demandé à ma mère, Perkins, Mafalda, et les quelques Aurors qui restaient de venir à ta recherche. Et après qu'on t'ait retrouvé et transporté chez toi… ma mère a décidé que ce serait moi désormais qui prendrai en charge ce dossier.

_ Quoi ?!

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et faillit renverser sa Bieraubeurre. Elle qui avait trimé pour faire avancer tout cela et innocenter Melody, voilà qu'on lui retirait l'affaire sans même lui demander son avis. Profitant de son incrédulité, Susan décida d'enchaîner immédiatement dans les explications qui avaient motivé sa mère à prendre cette décision :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je m'assurerai du bon traitement de Melody, tu as ma parole. En attendant, nous pensons que tu en fais trop, en ce moment.

_ Mais…

Hermione était ulcérée. Normalement, Catherine Bones n'aurait jamais retiré une affaire aussi facilement. Là encore, Malefoy avait certainement fait appel à ses pouvoirs de créancier après l'avoir vue fouiner dans l'allée des Embrumes. Susan s'aperçut qu'elle fulminait de rage et tenta de l'apaiser :

_ Je sais que tu prenais cette affaire à cœur, surtout parce que tu portes beaucoup d'estime aux elfes de maisons. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit rémunérée à Poudlard et…

_ Là n'est pas la question, coupa vivement Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas décider de ça sans mon accord ! Il s'agit de mon travail, tout de même !

Susan grimaça, puis dit :

_ C'est dans ton intérêt aussi tu comprendras avec le temps. Je… Mr Malefoy nous a aussi fait part de ton attitude, en particulier sur…

_ Malefoy ? répéta Hermione qui devait faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas exploser. C'est à cause de lui que vous faites ça ! Il vous a encore manipulés !

Susan ferma les yeux, incapable d'en dire plus, un air douloureux sur le visage. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux collègues, et finalement, Hermione grinça entre ses dents avec mépris :

_ Où est-il ?

Une autre journée terne et ennuyeuse, pensa Malefoy en sortant du ministère. Et le ciel semblait en adéquation avec son humeur, si ce n'était que des nuages cotonneux et gris se profilaient à l'horizon. A ceux-là venaient s'ajouter celui de sa femme, toujours inconsciente à l'hôpital. Il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de lui parler, mais même dans ses moments-là, Astoria s'entêtait à garder une rigidité qui l'exaspérait au plus haut moins. Et cet incapable de Pye qui ne pouvait pas y remédier sous prétexte qu'il était… débordé.

La plupart du temps, Astoria dormait lorsqu'il allait la voir, et même dans son sommeil, il lui semblait qu'elle demeurait avec cette même frigidité. Etrangement, c'était complètement différent avec cette idiote de Granger. Il ne savait pas si c'était cette crise au ministère, ou cette idiotie de dette qui détruisait manifestement son mariage, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi remontée à son égard. Ce volcan tranchait avec la froideur d'Astoria.

C'était troublant, et même destructeur. Il avait un peu de mauvaise foi à l'admettre, mais elle constituait en tout point une adversaire redoutable par sa résistance, d'une autre trempe que ce benêt de Weasley. Il se surprit à se demander comment diable avait-elle pu épouser un tel idiot, malgré le fait qu'une femme de sa lignée n'aurait jamais pu avoir un mieux, de toute manière. Elle était dangereuse et entêtée, comme lui, et ils semblaient tous les deux avoir la même faiblesse. Heureusement il était intervenu à temps lorsqu'elle avait voulu embarquer Pansy. Il lui fallait tenir cette Sang-De-Bourbe à l'écart de ses amis et de sa famille…

Et il devait la tenir loin de lui également. Toutefois, il semblait qu'elle n'était pas de cet avis. Il leva la tête et plissa les yeux en voyant une silhouette à la coiffure désordonnée foncer vers lui.

_ Je sais que c'est toi, cracha-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, tu n'as aucun scrupule, et tu es un lâche. Au lieu de combattre ton adversaire, tu préfères l'éliminer au moyen de…

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Cela eut le don de la déconcerter. Normalement, c'était une tentative d'intimidation qu'elle connaissait bien. Les accusés avaient recours à cette méthode souvent pour discréditer les juges, mais Hermione savait aisément déjouer ce tour. Cependant, cette fois, et comme toujours lorsqu'elle était face à lui, elle s'interrompit.

_ Tu parles trop, Granger.

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dit simplement Hermione, histoire de changer de sujet brièvement, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est pas parce que tu as épousé ce traitre à son sang que tu as changé pour moi.

_ Oui, je sais, les gens que tu juges pitoyables le restent toujours pour toi, marmonna Hermione.

_ Et les Sang-De-Bourbe le restent toujours au fond. Voilà pourquoi cette idiote de Bones n'a pas hésité pour te retirer l'affaire.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour répondre mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir car une volée de personnes entrèrent, manquant de l'étouffer. Se frayant un chemin pour rester à sa hauteur, elle vociféra :

_ Catherine Bones est loin d'être une idiote, mais toi tu l'es en revanche. Tu crois que je ne remarque pas ton petit manège pour déstabiliser tout le monde ? Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même lorsqu'il s'agit du sang que tu ne prends que ça en compte parce que tu sais que c'est la seule arme qui te permet de te battre avec les autres et que tu es fini depuis longtemps.

La réplique cloua Malefoy sur place à la sortie du ministère, vers le monde magique, et Hermione finit par se demander si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, toute couleur semblait avoir disparu de son visage.

_ Et toi, Granger ? Tu fais la même chose finalement. Tu fais croire à tout le monde que le sang n'a pas la moindre importance pour toi.

_ Et c'est le cas ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Londres.

_ Vraiment ? dit Malefoy en s'arrêtant de nouveau pour la fusiller du regard.

Il s'était arrêté tellement brusquement qu'ils étaient, une fois de plus, nez à nez.

_ Dans ce cas, que signifie toutes ses lois interdisant les insultes sur la lignée d'autrui ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se rendit compte qu'au final, il avait raison. Bon gré mal gré, elle déclara :

_ Alors, au final, tu t'es trompé. Nous sommes pareils, tous les deux.

_ Jamais tu ne seras à mon niveau, Granger, dit Malefoy. Tu resteras en bas, avec les autres pourritures du style Weasley.

Il pivota pour transplaner, mais Hermione lui saisit le bras tout à coup en criant :

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale…

Malefoy faillit trébucher, et sans le faire exprès, il entraîna Hermione dans les ténèbres. Celle-ci sentit que sa tête lui tourna et l'habituelle sensation d'être étouffée. En temps normal, elle avait appris à le supporter, mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas préparée, c'était un véritable supplice. Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, ses pieds touchèrent brutalement le sol et elle trébucha.

_ Je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement moral, Granger, grogna Malefoy.

Il se dégagea brusquement, et le vent humide ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux d'Hermione alors qu'elle se redressait. C'était le manoir des Malefoys, et il était aussi sombre et peu accueillant que l'allée des Embrumes. Alors que le propriétaire s'enfonça sur le sentier de pierre jonché de feuilles mortes mouillées, elle le suivit en disant :

_ Et moi, je pourrais déposer une plainte contre Drago Malefoy au département de la Justice Magique pour complicité de cette tentative d'homicide sur la personne d'Astoria Greengrass.

Cette déclaration figea Malefoy, une fois de plus.

_ Tu insinues que j'aurais attenté à la vie de ma propre épouse ?! s'écria-t-il, ulcéré.

_ Pourquoi pas ? dit Hermione, plus par provocation qu'autre chose. Cela n'allait pas entre vous, de toute façon.

_ Un mari ne tue pas sa femme sous prétexte que son couple va mal, répliqua Malefoy, fou de rage. Il faudrait être sacrément dérangé pour cela !

_ Oui c'est vrai, dans ces cas là il se paie généralement les services d'une autre femme, répondit Hermione.

Le jeune blond dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort si rapidement qu'elle eut à peine le temps de faire un geste. Une rafale de vent la projeta en arrière, et elle réussit à reprendre son équilibre de justesse. A peine fut-elle de nouveau sur ses pieds qu'elle sortit sa baguette à son tour.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? s'écria-t-elle. Je pourrais porter plainte pour ça !

_ Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on me manque de respect de la sorte, dit Malefoy d'un ton menaçant. Sors d'ici tout de suite.

_ Non, pas avant que tu ne parles réellement de…

_ Sors d'ici immédiatement, Granger, où c'est moi qui te fait sortir.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Fouillant dans les poches de sa cape, elle en sortit un rouleau de parchemin, et le montra à Malefoy.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en baisant légèrement sa baguette.

_ Ceci est mon rapport sur l'affaire Malefoy, que j'ai écrit à mon retour à l'allée des Embrumes, répondit Hermione. Avant de m'expulser de chez toi, réfléchis bien. Je vais te dire tout ce que j'y ai consigné, c'est-à-dire toutes mes suppositions. Drago Malefoy a une maîtresse, Pansy Parkinson.

_ C'est complètement…

_ Pansy Parkinson a voulu attenter à la vie d'Astoria Malefoy, continua la juge, imperturbable, et a soumis l'elfe de maison Melody au sortilège de l'Impérium lorsque celle-ci est venue à l'épicerie de l'allée des Embrumes, la seule à être ouverte. Et si le mari de la victime n'a pas témoigné, c'est parce qu'il savait que sa maîtresse était la coupable, et qu'il a voulu la protéger. Voilà pourquoi tu as aussi obligé Melody à ne rien dire et que tu tiens à protéger Pansy… Non !

Elle leva à nouveau la baguette vers Malefoy qui avait lancé un sortilège d'Attraction.

_ C'est un mensonge, Granger ! cria-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

_ Pas un mouvement de plus, où je l'expédie sur le bureau de Susan Bones d'un coup de baguette.

_ Tu ne peux pas, Granger, la maison est protégée par le charme Fidelitas, et toute chose magique entre en mon pouvoir car je suis l'un des détenteurs du secret.

_ Et bien malheureusement pour toi, je suis la gardienne aussi, répliqua Hermione. J'ai transplané avec toi, je te signale.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux adversaires se mesurèrent du regard, puis le jeune homme baissa sa baguette.

_ Je n'ai pas de maîtresse, Granger, et un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à payer les services d'une putain.

Ses paroles crues choquèrent Hermione qui baissa sa baguette à son tour. D'un mouvement, elle fit disparaître le parchemin. Les sourcils de Malefoy se haussèrent, mais elle dit tout de suite :

_ Je ne l'ai pas envoyée au ministère. Cependant, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire si tu me menaces avec ta baguette à nouveau.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et parut même y voir… une étincelle de regret ? Un éclair argenté jaillit soudain derrière elle, l'obligeant à s'écarter pour se poster près du jeune blond. Un étalon galopa jusqu'à eux, et Malefoy qui fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est…, commença-t-il.

_ Le Patronus d'Augustus Pye, acheva Hermione avec une grimace.

« Mr Malefoy, j'ai le regret de vous apporter une mauvaise nouvelle. L'état de votre femme s'est aggravé, de sorte qu'elle va être isolée, et privée de toute visite. Les guérisseurs font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour stabiliser son état, mais elle n'est malheureusement plus en état de recevoir des visites, désormais. Je tiens à vous signaler que, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'hôpital est débordé. Aussi nous vous informerons de l'état de Mrs Malefoy par hibou. »


	12. Chapter 11bis: Rapprochement

Chapitre 11

Malefoy et Hermione étaient encore stupéfaits bien après que l'étalon d'Augustus Pye se soit évaporé, et que le manoir ait été plongé dans les ténèbres balayé continuellement par les feuilles mortes. La jeune femme finit par se décider à jeter un coup d'œil au blond, qui serrait les dents, les yeux fermés.

_ Je vais la voir, décida-t-il en esquissant un mouvement pour avancer.

Hermione le retint par le bras. Il la regarda d'un air dur, cherchant à se dégager, mais la jeune femme chercha son regard. Elle lança :

_ Ecoute, si tu vas là-bas, ils ne te laisseront pas la voir, tu perdras ton temps, et surtout ce sera encore plus dur pour vous deux. Je ne pense pas qu'Astoria voudrait que…

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais, Granger ? répliqua-t-il durement. Tu te permets de juger les autres couples alors que ton propre ménage est encore pire.

Hermione demeura pétrifiée, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

_ Je…, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Tout ce qui t'intéresse dans la vie, c'est ton travail, et tes fichus projets de lois pour des elfes de maison. Tu ne fais que te disputer avec ton roi Ouistiti, comme la dernière fois où tu es venue au ministère à minuit, et malgré tout ça tu n'es même pas fichue de faire quelque chose pour sauver ton couple.

_ Vraiment ? Parce que toi tu sais comment t'y prendre ? répliqua Hermione. Au lieu de cela, tu préfères te plaindre à la première personne que tu vois que ton mariage ne te satisfait pas ! C'est peut être pour ça finalement que tu as tant besoin de prouver ta puissance vis-à-vis des autres… Aie…

Malefoy l'avait attrapée violemment par les épaules, et il la serrait tellement fort que ses bras en étaient tout engourdis.

_ Arrête… tu me… fais mal, gémit-elle en fermant les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et en cherchant à se dégager de sa poigne.

Mais elle cessa bien vite car plus elle se débattait, plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Elle s'en voulait de son manque de délicatesse. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle était furieuse contre Malefoy. Le souffle glacial du jeune homme parvint à son oreille, et elle l'entendit marmonner :

_ Tu vas… arrêter ça… tout de suite…

_ Aie ! dit Hermione, en sentant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Elle les ouvrit, et resta pétrifiée et muette devant leur proximité. Malefoy avait un regard trop perçant qu'elle-même avait du mal à le soutenir. Il la secoua à nouveau, et murmura à son oreille :

_ Tu te crois mieux, alors qu'il est évident que ton mariage lui-même tombe à l'eau… alors que tu sembles avoir tellement plus à donner…

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une chose pareille, et surtout, il lui semblait que les yeux gris dans laquelle elle se noyait depuis tout à l'heure n'étaient pas seulement emplis de haine. Malefoy cachait tellement bien son jeu qu'elle n'aurait certainement rien remarqué s'il n'avait rien dit. Du… désir ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se sentit tout à coup trembler. L'image de Ron s'interposa dans son esprit, de même que celle d'Astoria, et elle détourna la tête, avec un soudain intérêt pour le sol humide et terreux.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille, finit-elle par dire.

_ Tu n'as quand même pas peur de moi, Granger ?

Aussitôt, son regard se reporta sur lui, et elle siffla :

_ Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Malefoy. Tu… n'as juste pas à parler de la sorte à…

_ Une femme mariée ? continua-t-il. Ne t'improvises pas frigide, tout à coup. Je vis avec Astoria depuis onze ans, Granger.

_ C'est Weasley, répliqua Hermione, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Son cœur palpitait trop, et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle comprit tout à coup que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais c'était… autre chose. Elle trembla de plus belle, et Malefoy la lâcha, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussitôt, un mal affreux prit Hermione au niveau du ventre, et elle sentit la douleur se propager dans tout son corps. Ce fut le visage choqué de Malefoy alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur sa propriété qui resta imprimé sur sa rétine quand elle se sentit partir.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un évanouissement, juste un malaise, mais qui faisait terriblement mal. Hermione sentait qu'elle était transportée par un charme magique, cependant elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et du lieu. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi était-elle comme ça, tout à coup ?

_...gor…

Cette voix…

_ Revigor !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Mauvaise idée, Malefoy était penché juste au-dessus d'elle et sursauta par ce brusque réveil. Il avait sa baguette à la main, et de toute évidence, c'était lui qui avait lancé ce sortilège. Haletante, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un œil hagard. Elle était déjà venue dans ce salon quelques semaines auparavant.

_ La prochaine fois que tu choisis ton moment pour t'évanouir, lança Malefoy, sarcastique, fais-le loin de ma maison, que je n'ai pas à te ramasser à la pelle.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas disposée à répliquer à cette remarque. Lentement, elle se redressa et se leva avec précaution, mais elle avait été raide pendant un moment, et ses muscles étaient engourdis.

_ Depuis… Depuis combien de temps, je suis comme ça ? souffla-t-elle.

_ Environ cinq minutes, répondit Malefoy en faisant la grimace. Une sale Sang-De-Bourbe qui souille ma demeure. Mes parents ne me le pardonneront jam…

_ Drago !

La voix impérieuse d'Hermione le fit sursauter et il bascula en arrière sur le tapis. Jamais elle ne l'appelait par son prénom, car elle tenait toujours à garder de la distance entre eux. Il leva la tête et la regarda. C'était étrange de la voir comme ça, à la lueur des flammes, devant lui, le feu attisant encore plus le châtain de ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage. En tant que Sang-Pur, il la trouvait repoussante. En tant qu'homme, il la trouvait belle, d'une beauté que peu pouvait admirer. Elle était désirable. Clignant des yeux, il vit la gêne l'envahir, comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait fixement. Cette fois, il détourna les yeux et la conversation en lâchant :

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_ Peu importe, dit précipitamment Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ses regards. Je me sens… faible. Mon organisme…

_ Des tiraillements au niveau du ventre, un mal de tête et une difficulté à se mouvoir causé par des douleurs musculaires, dit Malefoy mécaniquement. Et en plus, tu as les lèvres flétries et mauves.

Il éprouva une certaine satisfaction face à sa surprise. Et en effet, il venait de résumer à la perfection le mal d'Hermione.

_ Comment est-ce tu le sais ? demanda celle-ci.

_ C'est exactement le diagnostic que m'a sorti le guérisseur de Ste-Mangouste, répondit le jeune homme en s'adossant contre la table basse, toujours assis sur le tapis. Astoria avait le même. Tu as été empoisonnée.

_ Du venin d'Acromentula ? reprit Hermione, affolée. Mais comment ? Après mon attaque avec les Détraqueurs, je n'ai pas été en contact avec un membre du minis…

Son regard se fit rêveur, et elle finit par devenir livide sous la lueur des flammes :

_ Susan… la Bieraubeurre...

Malefoy se redressa tout à coup, et devint quant à lui pâle de colère.

_ C'est cette sale juge qui a tenté d'assassiner… ?

Il fit mine de se relever, mais la main d'Hermione s'abattit sur son bras, le forçant à se rasseoir.

_ Attends, lui intima-t-elle, ça ne colle pas, jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Et elle a un alibi, elle avait un procès lorsque je me suis fait attaquer en cherchant des informations aux archives.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? rétorqua le jeune blond. Il y a plusieurs façons de se retrouver dans deux endroits en même temps quand on est un sorcier, Granger !

Hermione se tut. Il n'avait pas tort, étant donné qu'elle avait elle-même défié les lois du ministère lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, avec le retourneur de Temps, malgré le fait que le ministère de la Magie ait ordonné leur destruction. Elle se mordit la lèvre : Susan avait été une collègue extraordinaire durant tout ce temps. Elle ne pouvait concevoir le fait qu'elle puisse attenter à la vie d'autrui.

_ Maintenant que je sais que c'est elle, elle va me le payer cher…

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher un seul cheveu de sa tête, vociféra Hermione. D'ailleurs, qui est ce qui ne dit pas que c'est Pansy Parkinson ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est innocente, grommela Malefoy en se levant d'un bond.

_ Peut être mais elle nous cache quelque chose ! s'écria Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et rien que la colère dans les yeux flamboyants de Malefoy fit murmurer à Hermione :

_ Et tu sais ce que c'est, voilà pourquoi tu la protèges…

Il ne fit rien, et son silence sonna comme un aveu.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton brusque.

Elle le poussa légèrement du plat de la main avec mépris, comme pour l'inciter à répondre, et continua à exiger une réponse.

_ Je ne peux pas le dire, répliqua le jeune blond en écartant sa main d'un revers, agacé.

_ Je pourrais…

_ Oui, je sais, rapporter toute cette affaire devant les juges. Et justement parce que tu en est une, il est impossible en soi que je te le dise. De toute façon, quelque soit ce qui se passe, tu sais très bien que j'ai le pouvoir de corrompre aisément les gens du ministère.

_ Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de me le dire ?

_ … J'exige une condition.

Hermione grimaça. Les « marchés » avec Malefoy n'étaient pas très recommandés. Cela se voyait non seulement par Ron qui en bavait pour régler l'énorme prêt qu'il avait fait, mais aussi parce qu'il était futé. Aussi, c'était plus difficile de lui faire confiance, car qui sait s'il n'était pas capable de vous poignarder dans le dos. Toutefois, il lui semblait de plus en plus évident qu'au vu de cette affaire, le plus digne de confiance était celui qu'elle détestait tant.

_ Quelle est cette condition ?

_ Jure moi par le Serment Inviolable que tu ne parleras pas à qui que ce soit de cette affaire.

_ Le Serment Inviolable ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie. Je ne peux pas !

_ Il y a d'autres solutions pour que je te fasse confiance, insista Malefoy. Tu es si conditionnée par la Justice Magique que tu es capable de ressortir le dossier Parkinson une fois que tout sera terminé.

_ Il y a d'autres moyens que ceux aussi radicaux, répondit Hermione avec moins de conviction. Je peux te le promettre sous contrat ou…

Mais le jeune blond secoua la tête.

_ D'ailleurs, rien ne nous garantit que cela me sera vraiment utile pour l'affaire ! s'exclama Hermione avec mauvaise foi.

Un tiraillement à l'estomac l'interrompit, et elle sentit sa tête tourner. Décidemment, le venin d'Acromentula ne lui faisait aucun bien.

_ Justement, reprit Malefoy, alors dans tous les cas, tu n'auras pas à révéler cette affaire.

Hermione hésita. Est-ce que cela valait vraiment le coup ? Elle pourrait certainement essayer de faire des perquisitions, voire même utiliser du Veritaserum sur Pansy Parkinson, si toutefois elle arrivait à l'atteindre. Mais le fait de savoir que quelqu'un au ministère l'avait empoisonné corsait les choses… Et elle se refusait toujours à croire à la culpabilité de Susan. Soupirant, elle dit avec humeur :

_ Il nous faut quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.

_ Je connais quelqu'un dans l'allée des Embrumes qui pourra nous aider, répondit aussitôt Malefoy en sortant de la chambre, Hermione sur ses talons. C'est un médecin.

_ Quel genre de médecin ? répliqua la juge, peu disposée à faire confiance à un quelconque individu de cette partie obscure du chemin de Traverse.

_ Il va falloir que tu mettes fin à tes préjugés, Granger, soupira Malefoy, apparemment las de ce petit jeu.

Il attrapa son manteau à l'entrée et entendit Hermione rétorquer derrière lui :

_ Parce que toi, tu le fais, peut être ?

La jeune femme n'attendit pas sa réponse, et mit son manteau rapidement, avant de passer devant lui et ouvrir la porte du manoir à la volée. Mais elle put entendre la réponse qui franchit ses lèvres, d'un murmure si bas, qu'elle crut presque avoir mal entendu :

_ Je commence, oui…


	13. Chapter 12: Le visage du coupable

**_Delphlys: _**_Ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Malgré le fait que cette fanfic ait traîné en longueur et qu'à la base elle était destinée à une amie, le fait de savoir qu'elle fait plaisir à d'autre me donne le courage de la finir. En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Les commentaires sont très importants pour les auteurs, et nous donnent le courage de continuer. Et j'espère faire le maximum pour ne pas te décevoir._

_**Marlene**: Euh... parce que tu ne l'as pas vue ? ^^" Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai repris cette fanfic depuis pas longtemps, l'ayant laissée en suspens depuis deux ans. Bonne lecture, enfin je l'espère !_

_**Chocolaify**: Un tel enthousiasme me fait toujours sourire en tant qu'auteur. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12**

_ Ca fait un mal de chien, surtout quand on sait que ça risque de ne pas me servir.

_ Cesse de pleurnicher, Granger…

Drago Malefoy marchait d'un pas lent, Hermione à ses côtés. Les gens autour d'eux ne faisaient pas attention, car en ce début de soirée, tout le monde n'avait qu'une envie, c'était rentrer à la maison. Aux yeux d'Hermione, cela lui convenait parfaitement, car elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la voie traîner avec Malefoy. Elle était sûre que cela lui allait aussi. Une fille comme elle marchant à ses côtés serait mal vu par ceux qui, comme la famille Malefoy, pensait encore de manière discriminatoire.

Le médecin s'était montré d'une humeur massacrante, alors qu'il les avait invités à l'intérieur de son atelier crasseux. Hermione s'était sentie particulièrement dégoûtée face à tous ces bocaux remplis de substances douteuses. Du dégoût avait succédé l'agacement en voyant Malefoy s'esclaffer d'un rire peu charitable alors qu'elle sursautait de peur face à une plante carnivore qui avait tenté de lui croquer le petit doigt.

Le Serment Inviolable avait été rapide, mais plus cela se poursuivait, au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione jurait de ne rien révéler, elle sentait comme un étau qui lui serrait le cœur encore et encore. Elle avait tremblé, malgré ses efforts pour demeurer impassible, et Malefoy l'avait senti, alors qu'ils se tenaient mutuellement l'avant-bras.

_ Bon, j'ai juré de ne rien révéler, et je mourrai si je le fais, décréta Hermione, maintenant, tiens ta promesse, et parle-moi de cette affaire Parkinson.

Le sorcier blond ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de marcher. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'allée des Embrumes, il commença enfin son récit :

_ Pansy a été impliquée contre son gré dans une affaire plutôt sombre. Elle avait la sensation qu'un complot se préparait entre les anciens Mangemorts, car elle était suivie depuis un bon moment.

_ Mais Pansy n'est pas une Mangemort, dit-elle.

_ Non, mais elle avait des contacts. C'était la personne la plus apte à relier entre eux tous les Mangemorts étant donné qu'à Poudlard, on était tous…

Il s'interrompit, et Hermione regarda ailleurs, gênée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils avaient dû s'affronter, alors qu'auparavant, ils avaient vu Malefoy sombrer tout au long de l'année lorsque Lord Voldemort lui avait assigné la tâche de tuer Albus Dumbledore.

_ … ensemble, compléta-t-elle pour lui. Et que s'est-il passé ?

_ Une série de circonstances désastreuses, répondit le jeune blond en soupirant, elle a fini par se protéger contre un homme qui tentait de l'approcher. Elle croyait que c'était un ancien Mangemort qui tentait de la tuer pour la punir de sa trahison, mais il n'en était pas un. Elle s'en est rendue compte trop tard.

_ Trop tard ? répéta lentement Hermione. Ca veut dire que…

_ Oui, elle l'a tuée.

La juge sentit son cœur se glacer. Pendant un moment, elle fut tentée de faire la morale à Malefoy pour avoir caché une affaire aussi importante. Mais déjà, la douleur de son poignet causé par le Serment Inviolable la ramenait à la réalité. Déglutissant, elle ne put que murmurer :

_ Oh mon Dieu… Et toi tu l'as couverte ?

_ Bien évidemment ! dit Malefoy d'un ton exaspéré. Tu ne comprends décidément rien ! C'est pour ça que Pansy est innocente. Depuis cette histoire, elle vit recluse dans l'allée des Embrumes. Elle n'aime pas le contact avec les gens et évite le ministère et tout ce qui y a trait.

Hermione demeura muette. La Pansy qu'elle avait connu était une fille qui adorait attirer l'attention sur elle, et était la première à critiquer les autres. Elle avait du mal à la visualiser comme une jeune femme désormais rongée par la culpabilité, et surtout, vivant pratiquement comme une ermite.

_ Elle a eu droit à un interrogatoire musclé et traumatisant, avec des Détraqueurs, grinça Malefoy en grimaçant à l'évocation du souvenir.

_ Impossible, coupa Hermione fermement. Nous n'utilisons pas de Détraqueurs pour les interrogatoires.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans ton ministère, Granger.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma doucement.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as corrompu les jurés pour que le dossier soit classé sans suite ?

_ Pansy allait devenir folle avec toute cette torture, dit Malefoy à voix basse. Le seul problème, c'est qu'un employé du ministère du nom de Landon a continué l'enquête. Apparemment, il avait un lien de parenté avec la victime. J'ai fait pression sur lui pour qu'il classe le dossier sans suite et sans procès, ainsi personne au ministère ne pourrait savoir. Le problème, c'est qu'au fil du temps, il a compris qu'il avait un superbe moyen de pression contre moi.

_ Landon ? souffla Hermione, perplexe. Il a été admis à Ste-Mangouste pour une maladie mentale il y a des années…

Ses traits devinrent soudain livides, et elle se sentit prise de vertige. Se tournant vers le jeune homme, elle balbutia :

_ Ce… ce n'est pas toi qui lui a fait ça…

_ Tu me prends pour qui ?

Hermione fit la grimace. Elle se rappelait qu'à l'époque de la chasse aux Horcruxes, les proches de Malefoy n'étaient pas très fréquentables. Et après tout, sa tante avait bien torturé Alice et Frank Londubat jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent eux-mêmes complètements fou. Lorsqu'elle regarda Malefoy, elle se rendit compte qu'il savait très bien à quoi elle pensait.

_ Tu me verras toujours comme ça, hein ? grogna-t-il.

_ Je… et bien… tu me vois bien comme une… une Sang-De-Bourbe ! répliqua Hermione pour se redonner une contenance.

Il ne répondit pas, prêtant soudain un profond intérêt pour le bout de la rue. La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre. Avant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour lancer une remarque méchante, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait hésiter à répondre. Son comportement troubla encore Hermione, et elle sentit une sorte de menace. Elle ne devait pas rester auprès de cet homme. C'était dangereux… Lentement, il croisa son regard, et Hermione détourna rapidement les yeux. Sa gêne la rendait infiniment plus… captivante.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il lui prit rapidement le bras, et pivota.

_ On va au ministère.

Hermione se sentit lâcher prise, tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans les ténèbres. Oui… au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Ce qui lui arrivait, une partie d'elle refusait de se l'avouer. Aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle s'écarta de lui, et passa la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés avant de dire:

_ Susan m'a dit qu'elle et sa mère avaient trouvé Landon un jour dans son bureau. Il avait avalé un flacon entier d'essence de folie.

_ On en revient toujours à cette Bones à ce que je vois, fit remarquer Malefoy d'un air mauvais.

_ Peu importe, coupa Hermione. Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

_ Après la mort de Landon, j'ai voulu récupérer le dossier Parkinson. Seulement, quelqu'un était passé avant moi. Il avait disparu.

_ Quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Certainement pour les mêmes raisons que Landon. Tu ne peux nier que malgré le fait qu'il soit déchu, le nom « Malefoy » est encore puissant et fait peur. Quiconque se trouve à disposition d'un moyen de pression aussi énorme est prêt à faire n'importe quoi…

_ Entre autre utiliser Pansy Parkinson comme intermédiaire pour infiltrer ton manoir via Melody, et la faire chanter aussi pour qu'elle garde le silence. Mais c'est impossible que Susan…

_ Tu es vraiment entêtée, Granger, coupa brutalement Malefoy, exaspéré par l'attitude de la juge.

_ C'est Weasley ! lâcha-t-elle avec humeur. Pourquoi tu refuses de m'appeler comme ça ?

_ Parce que tu ne mérites pas ce nom, répondit Malefoy en détournant la tête avec suffisance.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais se figea quand elle sentit ses yeux se reposer sur elle tandis qu'il finissait sa phrase :

_ Tout comme cet idiot de Weasley ne te mérite pas.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, et Hermione déglutit. Sa tête semblait vide tout à coup, et elle n'avait rien pour se défiler. Apparemment, lui non plus. Puisqu'on abordait subtilement ce terrain dangereux, autant poser les bases dès maintenant pour arrêter ce jeu.

_ Et qui est ce que je mériterais à la place ? demanda-t-elle, priant presque pour qu'il la rabaisse à son sang.

Il sembla hésiter. Les yeux marrons de cette femme cherchait dans les profondeurs des siennes une réponse, et sous l'intensité de ce regard qui ne cherchait nullement à séduire, il sentit qu'il ne pouvait utiliser le sarcasme derrière lequel il se cachait habituellement.

_ Quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Qui ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

Elle attendait la réponse bien qu'elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais allait-il le dire ? Allait-il oser le dire, le penser, et enfin enlever les rideaux opaques qu'ils posaient tous les deux devant leurs yeux pour ne pas voir la vérité en face ?

_ Mrs Weasley ! Mr Malefoy !

L'appel de leurs noms les fit sursauter, et ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers un sorcier vêtu d'une robe trop courte accourant à leur rencontre.

_ Perkins ? dit Hermione. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ C'est… C'est Miss Bones ! répondit le jeune homme d'un air apeuré en gesticulant et en s'arrachant les cheveux. Elle… elle est dans les archives, elle menace de tout brûler, on ne sait pas quoi faire !

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, abasourdie. Ce… Ce n'est pas possible.

_ On y va ! dit Malefoy en donnant un coup d'épaule à Perkins pour passer.

_ Non attends !

Mais déjà le jeune blond franchissait l'ascenseur, et la jeune femme réussit à entrer de justesse seulement après Perkins. La cabine se mit à trembler alors que Drago enfonçait brutalement le bouton de la salle des archives après avoir aboyé à Perkins de le faire apparaître.

_ Voyons, c'est insensé ! dit Hermione, sans même se soucier de la présence de Perkins. Susan n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille ! Elle est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit !

_ Ouvre un peu les yeux, Granger ! Ta justice est complètement corrompue jusqu'à l'os !

_ Mais…

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur la salle sombre des archives, et Malefoy entra en trombe, fulminant de rage, et cherchant Susan du regard tout en sortant sa baguette.

_ Il lui faudrait un motif valable, continua Hermione en lui faisant face. Et elle n'en a pas.

Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux plongés dans le noir, et sursautèrent. Ils sentirent le sol trembler violemment sous leurs pieds et se raccrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour garder leur équilibre.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Malefoy.

Ils tombèrent finalement à la renverse, et aussi brusquement que tout avait commencé, cela cessa. La colonne de lumière s'allumait, puis s'éteignait successivement. Hermione se releva prudemment, campant fermement sur ses pieds au cas où le sol se déroberait à nouveau. Malefoy regarda en haut :

_ Pourquoi cette fichue colonne est-elle détraquée ?

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione, la colonne de lumière s'éteint lorsque des Patronus non reconnus par le ministère sont formés, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi.

_ Un Patronus ?

_ Oui, les sortilèges comme « Lumos » sont défendus dans ce lieu. Le sol moyen de travailler et d'avoir une source de lumière, c'est de créer un Patronus. Mais là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

Malefoy regardait un point devant lui, et plus Hermione débitait ses paroles, plus il avait du mal à la croire. Parce que ce qu'elle avait dit était décrédibilisé par tout ce qui se tenait devant lui. La juge suivit son regard, et vit une petite lueur au bout du couloir. Une lumière blanche, au bout d'une baguette, éclairant un visage qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais un visage auquel elle ne s'y attendait pas.

_ Perkins ? souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé, Mrs Weasley, dit le vieux sorcier d'une voix à présent tout à fait calme. Vous êtes désormais bien trop impliquée dans cette affaire pour que je vous épargne.

Malefoy lâcha un juron et leva sa baguette. Hermione, au contraire, n'avait pas daigné sortir la sienne, trop choquée par ce petit sorcier misérable en face d'elle. C'était tout simplement impossible que ce soit lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que quelqu'un d'aussi effacé et commun puisse faire une chose d'une telle atrocité au sein même du ministère. Un froid lui glaça les os.

_ Je suppose que vous voudriez savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là, énonça Perkins.

_ Vous avez tenté de tuer Astoria ! vociféra Malefoy en levant sa baguette.

_ Du calme, Mr Malefoy. Il est déconseillé de jeter des sorts ici, sinon j'en aurais profité pour lancer un sortilège à Mrs Weasley. Quant à votre femme, je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est malheureux.

_ C'est vous qui avez empoisonné Astoria Malefoy et envoyé les Détraqueurs sur moi ? balbutia Hermione. Mais… C'est impossible. L'affaire a été étouffée par…

Un éclair rouge l'empêcha de continuer. De rage, Malefoy avait lancé un sort que Perkins détourna habilement malgré son âge avancé. Le sortilège rebondit sur les étagères sans toucher au dossier et revint vers Malefoy. Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea de se courber.

_ Je vous avais prévenu, dit Perkins avec l'air d'un parent grondant un enfant pour une bêtise. Vous êtes arrogant, et même impitoyable. C'est d'ailleurs vous qui devriez souffrir à Ste-Mangouste. Cette idiote de Parkinson n'a donc pas accompli sa tâche.

_ Comment ça ? dirent Hermione et Malefoy d'une même voix sèche.

Perkins sourit d'un air mauvais. Hermione sentait un froid glacial s'infiltrer dans les chemins du labyrinthe des archives, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ J'avais besoin de vous éliminer, Mr Malefoy, afin de couper court à toutes vos manigances pour obliger vos débiteurs à payer encore plus à chaque fois. Heureusement, cet idiot de Landon a fait l'erreur de mentionner un soir le dossier caché de Parkinson. Un excellent moyen de pression pour punir des vermines de leur espèce. Il m'a juste fallu attendre le bon moment pour le lui voler. Landon ne m'a malheureusement pas laissé le choix quant à son empoisonnement. C'est ce qui s'appelle être au mauvais endroit au moment, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Oh mon dieu, murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante en serrant le bras de Malefoy, vous avez rendu Landon complètement fou pour garder votre argent ?

_ Pas uniquement le mien, fit Perkins en secouant machinalement la tête, mais aussi le vôtre, et celui d'autres centaines de personnes ! Si Miss Parkinson avait pu contrôler cette petite elfe jusqu'au manoir Malefoy…

_ Le poison aurait été ingurgité par moi, et pas par Astoria, finit Malefoy en serrant les dents.

_ Et vous auriez été à Ste-Mangouste, compléta Perkins, mais si mon plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, il y avait un moyen de rattraper le coup. Peut être qu'au final, vous achever psychologiquement en tuant Mrs Malefoy vous aurait donné une bonne leçon.

_ Arrêtez, vous allez trop loin ! cria Hermione, mais personne ne l'écoutait.

_ J'ai voulu achever Mrs Malefoy à Ste-Mangouste par la suite, grâce à un fameux poison trouvé à la réserve, mais lorsque vous, Mrs Weasley, êtes sortie en trombe de celle-ci après y avoir déposé le Véritaserum utilisé pour faire parler cette loque d'elfe répugnante, vous m'avez bousculé.

Malefoy se tourna machinalement vers Hermione, les sourcils haussés. Il chuchota :

_ C'est comme ça que tu es remontée vers l'allée des Embrumes…

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, murmura précipitamment la jeune femme en sortant discrètement sa baguette.

_ Il ne restait qu'un peu de poison, continua Perkins qui brandissait la sienne. J'ai pris l'apparence de cette stagiaire sotte, mais j'en avais aussi besoin pour vous.

_ Et si je réussissais à faire parler Pansy à l'aide du Véritasérum, je serais remontée jusqu'à vous, raisonna Hermione, en tremblant de plus belle.

_ Apparemment, le poison que vous avez ingurgité n'est de toute évidence pas suffisant.

_ La Bierraubeurre ! s'écria Hermione, ulcérée. Vous avez utilisé Susan comme bouc émissaire !

Elle claquait des dents maintenant, tant il faisait froid dans les archives. Perkins lui-même semblait avoir froid. D'un air mauvais, il dit d'une voix ironique :

_ Je pense que maintenant, il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il pointa sa baguette sur eux et s'écria :

_ Allez-y !

Hermione se recula, terrifiée. Des Détraqueurs avançaient de toute part.

_ Spero Patronum ! dit-elle en levant sa baguette.

De simples volutes de fumées argentées s'échappèrent. Malefoy, de son côté, avait marmonné la formule, mais rien ne s'était produit. Il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais crée de Patronus de sa vie, ce qui allait sérieusement compliquer les choses. Et le fait de savoir que tout reposait sur ses épaules n'était pas pour rassurer Hermione, qui dut faire appel à toute sa concentration. Le Détraqueurs était presque sur elle, et avant qu'il ne puisse l'attaquer, Malefoy la tira de l'autre côté, pointant inutilement sa baguette sur son adversaire.

_ Vite ! cria-t-il.

_ Spero Patronum ! hurla Hermione, les yeux fermés.

Cette fois-ci, une loutre argenté apparut, dont la chaleur rassura les deux jeunes gens. Mais il s'avéra bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à bout seule des dizaines de Détraqueurs.

_ Il faut que tu en fasses un, toi aussi ! le pressa Hermione.

_ Tu rigoles ? rétorqua Malefoy alors que l'éclat de rire de Perkins retentissait. Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, tu as vu le résultat.

_ Il faut penser à un souvenir heureux et fort, expliqua brièvement Hermione, qui sentait le froid l'envahir malgré ses efforts pour rester près de sa loutre alors que les Détraqueurs les entouraient. Fais-le, ou nous sommes perdus.

Son air suppliant et l'urgence de la situation coupa court aux hésitations du jeune blond. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire un souvenir qui puisse faire la différence. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'émotion vive qui l'avait envahi lorsque Scorpius était né. S'accrochant à ce souvenir, il murmura :

_ Spero Patronum ;

Mais la fumée qui s'en dégagea ne parvint que provisoirement à repousser cette véritable armée de cagoules noires.

_ Je n'y arrive pas !

_ Essaie, ordonna Hermione en lançant vainement un sortilège d'Entrave, alors que sa loutre semblait prête à disparaître.

Le Détraqueur était presque sur lui maintenant. Une série d'images atroces défilèrent sous les yeux de Malefoy, venant principalement de son adolescence, lorsqu'il était devenu Mangemort. Il tomba à genoux, prêt à se rendre quand la loutre d'Hermione se dressa devant lui, l'entourant de son halo de lumière qui diminuait petit à petit. Un cri le fit tourner la tête. Hermions était entourée par les Détraqueurs et était tombée à genoux, elle aussi, et avait demandé à son Patronus qui devenait transparent à vue d'œil de le protéger lui.

_ Spero Patronum !

Cette fois, le souvenir de Malefoy semblait un peu plus puissant, mais pas suffisant. Son Patronus se résumait encore à un halo argenté, mais au moins, il réussit à le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il gagna l'endroit où Hermione était allongée, respirant faiblement.

Un Détraqueur était en train d'aspirer son âme, et un autre commençait à le faire quand la lumière aveuglante les repoussa temporairement.

_ Ca ne marchera pas ! cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs assez forts.

_ Alors…, murmura Hermine, faisant un effort sur elle-même pour se faire entendre. Crée-en un.

La pression de sa main sur sa baguette se relâcha peu à peu, offrant à Malefoy une vision cauchemardesque. Il n'avait aucun souvenir fort, si ce n'était que ses fréquentes disputes avec cette idiote de Sang-De-Bourbe, mais ce n'était pas assez. Cependant…

Lorsque la raison ne peut se faire entendre, c'est le cœur qui le fait. Son cœur guida ses mouvements, et c'est de tout son cœur qu'il se pencha vers Hermione avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, sa respiration se bloqua, comme il sentit qu'il en allait de même de son côté, et ce fut comme ci son esprit voguait à présent loin des Détraqueurs, des ténèbres, de cet idiot de Perkins, et même de la loutre qui à présent s'évanouissait.

Et même l'attaque du premier Détraqueur qui fonça sur eux sitôt le Patronus d'Hermione envolé ne parvint pas à insuffler en lui des visions d'horreur. La jeune femme, quant à elle, était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, car déjà il se redressait et brandissait sa baguette.

_ Spero Patronum !

Une épaisse fumée argentée jaillit et son éclat si intense éclaira l'immense allée, faisant fuir les Détraqueurs, éclairant le visage blême de Perkins qui trébucha en faisant un pas en arrière. Hermione se releva sans cesser de fixer Malefoy de ses yeux écarquillés. Venait-il réellement de…

_ Mourrez tous les deux !

Hermione se releva en chancelant, et entendit résonner le cri de rage de Perkins. Il leva sa baguette et violemment, un éclair blanc en sortit. Celui-ci frappa de toutes ses forces la colonne qui dominait les archives de toute sa hauteur, et celle-ci redevint à nouveau étincelante, brillant d'une lumière aveuglante. A sa vue, les Détraqueurs prirent aussitôt la fuite, ne pouvant même pas attaquer Perkins lui-même qui fit surgir son Patronus afin que celui-ci puisse le guider.

_ Stupéfix ! s'écria Hermione en brandissant sa baguette.

Le sortilège manqua Perkins de peu qui prit la fuite derrière une rangée de parchemins. Malefoy s'était déjà élancé à sa poursuite, mais déjà la fumée argentée qui lui faisait office de Patronus s'évanouissait. Il jura : son Patronus ne pouvait être permanent parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie du ministère.

_ Spero Patronum, dit Hermione à nouveau.

La loutre réapparut et fila à une vitesse impressionnante, guidant les deux jeunes gens à travers les rayonnages. Ils n'arrivaient plus à voir Perkins, si ce n'était que les pans de sa vieille cape qui disparaissaient aussitôt aux tournants. Pour son âge, il se déplaçait particulièrement vite, et Malefoy n'arrivait pas à lui lancer de sort. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'ascenseur, mais déjà Perkins s'envolait pour l'Atrium, bloquant magiquement le deuxième ascenseur.

_ Ce sale assassin ! grogna Malefoy en donnant un coup de poing à l'ascenseur qui ne bougeait pas.

_ Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione, énervée en pointant sa baguette. Bombarda !

La porte explosa, et ils durent se mettre à couvert avant de pouvoir entrer dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent et ils volèrent à toute allure vers l'Atrium. La tension était palpable, mais il y avait également une certaine gêne qui se révélait dans la paisible cabine, loin des Détraqueurs et de toute l'agitation du Département des Archives. Gêne occasionnée à cause de ce baiser… Et cette fois, personne ne savait plus quoi dire pour se cacher.


	14. Chapitre 13: La fin de l'affaire

**_Bonjour ! Désolée à tous pour le retard de ce chapitre, malheureusement, j'ai énormément à faire et le rythme de publication n'ira pas en se stabilisant. J'espère toutefois que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !_**

_**Marlene**: Vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite va savoir si tu t'en rappelles encore, du coup ? ^^"_

_**Chocolaify**: A vrai dire, moi aussi je soupçonnais Susan Bones xD_

_**Sissi-Gina**: C'est malheureusement un de mes défauts... d'être sadique_

_**AliskaYa**: Oui, c'est ce que je voulais faire à vrai dire. Quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop guimauve, mais surtout exploiter le tiraillement de Draco entre ses valeurs qu'il chérit plus que tout et son amour justement pour cette fille qui est à l'opposé de ses valeurs._

_**Delphlys**: ^^_

_**Roxanne Lied**: Euh... Draco est un parfait crétin dans ma fic ? O.o Ce n'était aps le but recherché bien au contraire ! Je te remercie en tout cas ^^_

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Ron s'étira avant de rechigner sur sa position inconfortable. Voilà des jours et des jours qu'ils étaient tous bloqués dans cette mission impossible à espionner des allées et venues dans cette grotte. Le confort de sa maison lui manquait, les petits plats de sa femme et de sa mère. Et surtout… Hermione lui manquait. Ils s'étaient quittés froidement, et depuis, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, et de combien il avait été stupide.

_ Ca va ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule avec un micro sourire. Il savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. C'était le même scénario depuis des semaines.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il alors que Ron reportait son attention sur la grotte. Elle doit sûrement être dans le même état que toi.

_ Je lui ai fait beaucoup de peine… Il faut que je la revoie, mais il faudrait déjà que cette mission s'achève. Ta cicatrice ne te fait pas mal par hasard ?

_ Elle ne me fait plus mal depuis des années, Ron, soupira Harry. De plus, je pense qu'on a encore été dupés par la paranoïa de Mafalda. Si Voldemort était vraiment revenu, j'aurais été le premier à en être averti.

Ron grimaça en entendant le nom du mage noir, et soudain, attrapa son ami par le bras en faisant un signe de tête vers l'entrée de la grotte. Une petite silhouette courbée venait d'y entrer. Une silhouette trapue comme…

_ Tu crois que ça pourrait être Queudver ?

_ Impossible, répondit Harry, il a été tué sous nos yeux, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

_ Ah… oui, répondit Ron en faisant la moue à l'évocation de ce souvenir particulièrement dégoûtant. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Les autres commencent déjà à se rapprocher !

En effet, les autres Aurors tapis de part et d'autre de la grotte s'étaient métamorphosés en pierre afin de se fondre dans le paysage. Mais déjà on les voyait se rapprocher imperceptiblement dans le sillage. Soudain un de leur collègue se matérialisa près d'eux.

_ Charme Fidelitas, grogna-t-il. Il faut attendre qu'il sorte. Mais l'endroit ne grouille pas de magie noire, pourtant. Nous sommes peut-être en surnombre. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que tous nos effectifs sont ici. Peut-être que c'était une feinte pour nous éloigner du ministère.

_ Hermione…, murmura Ron.

Il fit mine de se lever, mais Harry le retint.

_ Arrête, on est surs de rien !

_ Je… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il pointa du doigt une petite ombre minuscule dans le ciel gris. Celle-ci se rapprochait doucement.

_ Un hibou ? Ici ? fit Harry.

En effet, c'était un hibou gris qui s'avançait lentement, et qui, peu à peu, perdait de l'altitude. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, ils purent l'identifier.

_ C'est Errol ! Que fait-il ici ? demanda Ron, sincèrement surpris.

_ Voilà pourquoi il est plus en train de tomber qu'autre chose, comprit Harry. Il faut aller le secourir.

Ron le regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la grotte avant de soupirer. Il alla à la rencontre d'Errol, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au vieux hibou pour s'effondrer dans ses bras, les ailes en croix. Harry le rejoignit tandis que son ami décrochait la lettre en marmonnant :

_ Il faut que je dise à ma mère d'arrêter de l'utiliser.

D'une main fébrile, il déroula le parchemin et lut rapidement le mot qui lui était destiné. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Harry se mit à s'inquiéter :

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

_ Gi…Ginny…

_ Quoi ?! s'écria Harry en arrachant le parchemin des mains de Ron pour lire à toute vitesse.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les lignes suivantes :

_Ron,_

_Voilà plusieurs jours que vous êtes partis, mais même si j'ignore quand vous rentrerez, je pense que je dois t'informer de l'état de santé inquiétant de ta sœur. Hermione m'a dit de ne pas vous inquiéter et qu'elle veillait sur Ginny, mais en ce moment, elle demeure injoignable. Je ne sais même pas si Ginny aura la force de prévenir quelqu'un si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose._

_J'espère qu'Errol pourra t'apporter ce message,_

_Maman._

_ Euh… Harry, risqua Ron en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

_ Il faut retourner là-bas, et au plus vite ! s'exclama l'Elu en esquissant un mouvement pour transplaner.

_ Non, attends, lui dit son ami. On ne peut pas rentrer maintenant, tu l'as dit toi-même.

_ Ginny est malade, Ron ! rétorqua Harry.

_ Je sais, mon vieux, et je suis aussi inquiet que toi, mais regarde, on est tout près de réussir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Et j'ai confiance en Hermione, je sais qu'elle pourra prendre soin de Ginny.

Harry poussa un juron et reporta son attention sur l'entrée de la grotte, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas que Ron qui aurait envie que cette stupide mission s'achève au plus vite pour retrouver sa femme au plus vite.

* * *

><p>_ N'y pensez même pas, dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la cheminée par laquelle Perkins voulait s'échapper.<p>

Un mur de briques s'éleva, et le vieux sorcier fit un bond de côté pour éviter de se prendre le mur en pleine tête. Cette esquive permit à Malefoy de se poster face à lui.

_ Cette fois, vous allez y passer !

_ Non ! s'écria Hermione en lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à baisser sa baguette.

Le regard de haine de Malefoy passa de Perkins à elle, mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ J'ai envoyé mon Patronus à Susan, dit-elle précipitamment. Elle va aussitôt alerter Rufus Scrimegour. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre et…

_ Il a essayé de me tuer ! Et il a essayé de te tuer !

Sa réplique donna des sueurs froides à Hermione, mais elle secoua la tête et maintint la pression sur le bras de Malefoy.

_ Je sais…, mais il n'a plus aucune chance d'échapper à la condamnation, maintenant.

Son regard implorant réussit finalement à faire ployer Malefoy qui baissa sa baguette. Ce mouvement d'inattention fut profitable à Perkins qui leva la sienne.

_ Si, j'ai une chance d'y échapper en m'enfuyant ! Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert se dirigea vers eux et Malefoy entraîna aussitôt Hermione derrière une colonne.

_ Les cheminées sont peut être condamnées, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour attendre la condamnation !

La tête de Malefoy apparut et il lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui manqua Perkins de peu. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était faufilée derrière les colonnes jusqu'à les deux immenses portes de l'entrée grandes ouvertes encore. Le vieux sorcier haletait déjà pour sortir et pouvoir enfin transplaner. Mais ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas. D'un mouvement de baguette, les deux portes claquèrent pour se fermer.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla Perkins.

_ Collaporta ! s'écria Hermione, scellant ainsi les portes.

Le vieux sorcier, ahuri en premier lieu, fit volte-face, les yeux pleins de rage. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la fontaine. L'eau s'éleva dans les airs, et tout à coup, Perkins dit :

_ Vous voulez être enfermés ? Alors prenez ça !

Hermione se posta dans l'allée centrale, et vit un énorme raz de marée venir vers elle, prêt à la noyer sans scrupules. Malefoy la rejoignit aussitôt, et tous deux dressèrent un charme de Bouclier pour se protéger de l'immense vague qui déferlait dans l'Atrium. Mais la pression de l'eau était très forte, et ils ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps.

_ Il faut que tu ailles déverrouiller la porte et empêcher Perkins de s'en aller par la suite, sinon, on va tous finir noyés ! cria Hermione en détournant la tête des gouttelettes d'eau qui frappaient son visage.

_ Tu es complètement folle, Granger, grogna Malefoy en couvrant le bruit de l'eau grondante. Déjà qu'on a du mal à maintenir cette vague !

_ Tu veux arrêter cet assassin ou non ?

La réplique d'Hermione le cloua sur place, et il hésita. Ce n'était pas prudent de la laisser seule devant une telle puissance. Il avait… peur pour elle. Serrant les dents, se haïssant à ressentir ça. Non, elle n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule avec ce raz-de-marée si elle le souhaitait. C'est ça. C'était parce qu'il se fichait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver de toute manière.

Malefoy baissa la baguette et courut en direction de la porte, lançant un charme du Bouclier pour traverser les vagues déferlantes. Perkins procédait de la même façon pour progresser vers la porte.

_ Alohomora ! s'écria Malefoy avant d'être projeté par une vague.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et toute l'eau se déversa dehors dans l'entrée des visiteurs, entraînant Malefoy, Hermione et Perkins sous les flots. Crachotant, les trois sorciers se relevèrent péniblement. Perkins fut le premier à se relever, et marcha d'un pas lourd et fatigué vers la cabine permettant aux visiteurs d'accéder au Ministère de la Magie. De son côté, Malefoy était toujours à terre, et leva à grand-peine sa baguette, tout comme Hermione. Les deux sortilèges fusèrent en même temps.

_ Stupéfix !

_ Incarcerem !

L'éclair rouge frappa Perkins en premier, tandis que des cordes s'enroulaient vigoureusement autour de son corps qui s'effondrait. Chancelante, Hermione rejoignit machinalement Malefoy qui se tenait devant l'assassin, désormais évanoui et donc neutralisé.

Trempée, ses nerfs finirent par lâcher et elle lâcha un sanglot en entourant de ses bras le cou de Malefoy avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas, et elle non plus. D'ordinaire, elle se serrait toujours contre Harry et Ron, qui avait l'habitude de lui rendre son étreinte amicalement, mais Malefoy n'en faisait rien. Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec horreur en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tant mieux, se dit-elle en se détachant de lui, je ne peux rien espérer d'autre de sa part de toute manière »

Elle se trompait. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, elle le sentit tout à coup l'entourer de ses bras, la serrant à son tour contre lui. Confuse, elle se dit qu'après toutes ses émotions, lui aussi avait besoin d'une étreinte. Mais c'était autre chose, et elle le remarqua quand ils se séparèrent, pour se retrouver nez à nez.

Les yeux gris du jeune homme se fixèrent sur ses lèvres. Hermione sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Je t'en supplie, pensa-t-elle fort, dis-moi que tu vas me cracher à la figure et me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Elle désirait presque qu'il le fasse, pourtant. Il s'arrêta et la fixa.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Il se rapprocha et répondit aux pensées qu'il avait lues dans sa tête :

_ Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Tu n'es qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hermione aurait été presque soulagée… s'il y avait eu de la haine et du mépris dans sa voix. Mais non, à la place, il lui empoigna les bras et se pencha vers elle.

Et l'instant où il sentit sa bouche contre la sienne, Malefoy ne remarqua même pas qu'il la prenait de nouveau dans ses bras en même temps. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Horrifiée par sa propre faiblesse, elle ne voulait pas bouger, n'osant croire ce qui arrivait. Ses oreilles semblaient en feu.

Pourtant, presque aussitôt, Malefoy rompit le baiser, et Hermione leva craintivement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Aucune lueur de triomphe, de fausseté. Juste… le regard de quelqu'un qui la détestait, mais qui était désorienté. Il se rapprocha de nouveau, et Hermione se sentit prête à se laisser aller une seconde fois quand…

_ Hermione ?

La bulle de félicité dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés explosa tandis que la jeune femme regarda d'un air horrifié la personne qui se tenait devant eux, et qui les regardait d'un air stupéfait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà, je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite ! <strong>_

_**Heibi**_


	15. Chapitre 14: Ultimatum

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici la suite d'Undisclosed Desires, j'espère que vous aimerez le tout ! _**

**_Je vois que tout le monde est impatient de savoir qui a surpris Hermione et Malefoy. Et bien, voilà la réponse ! ^^_**

**_La suite viendra bientôt (je l'espère) Bonne lecture ! _**

**_Heibi_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Ginny Weasley sortait de la cabine téléphonique qui permettait aux visiteurs d'accéder au Ministère. Elle regardait sa belle-sœur se séparer brusquement de Drago Malefoy. Son regard se porta en premier lieu vers celui-ci, qui fit mine de s'intéresser à un pan de mur de l'Atrium. C'était étrange de voir qu'il n'y avait dans son regard ni ironie, ni méchanceté. Seulement une gêne très grande, et peut être un peu d'effroi, tout comme Hermione.

_ Je…

Mais elle n'eut pas la force de continuer. Une violente contraction, et un râle de douleur lui échappa.

_ Ginny ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers elle tandis que Malefoy faisait un pas dans leur direction avant de se raviser.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune rousse poussa un cri encore plus douloureux, et finit même par s'évanouir dans les bras de sa belle-sœur, encore sous le choc.

_ Gi… Ginny… Ginny…, dit Hermione en soutenant la jeune femme enceinte désormais évanouie.

Perdue, elle se tourna vers Perkins, encore évanoui, quand la voix de Malefoy s'éleva :

_ Allez à Ste-Mangouste. Je reste ici.

Il l'aida à se relever, et soutint Ginny de l'autre côté jusqu'à une des cheminées qu'Hermione réactiva d'un coup de baguette. Avant de se séparer, leurs regards se croisèrent une énième fois. La réalité venait de prendre une tournure amère pour tous les deux. Deux personnes qui étaient déjà mariées, et qui avaient faits vœux de fidélité des années auparavant... c'était immoral. Avalant péniblement sa salive, Hermione fit un pas dehors et transplana aussitôt vers Ste-Mangouste.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas dans d'aussi pénibles circonstances qu'Hermione aurait voulu retrouver Ron, son mari. C'était un moment plus que délicat, et jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi perdue. Allongée dans le lit à côté de celui de Ginny, Augustus Pye lui avait donné une potion qui ne semblait avoir qu'un effet calmant. Finalement, la voix d'Harry, assis au chevet de Ginny, mit fin à ses pensées :<p>

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser. Je le savais, pourtant, que ses premiers mois de grossesse étaient difficile.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, dit aussitôt Hermione. J'aurais dû me montrer plus ferme, et demander d'office à Ginny de partir à l'hôpital.

Elle détourna la tête, et Ron lui serra tendrement la main. Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de se lever et de faire les cents pas entre les deux lits rageusement. Hermione jeta un regard en coin à son mari. Il paraissait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme ci il avait subi un sortilège Doloris encore et encore…

_ Mr Potter ? fit une voix grave.

C'était Augustus Pye, le guérisseur qui s'avançait vers eux, sa cape blanche volant derrière lui. Aussitôt, Harry courut à sa rencontre.

_ Est-ce qu'elle est…

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge, montrant qu'il avait déjà passé en boucle tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête à force de se faire du mauvais sang. Le guérisseur lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, bien qu'un air grave persistait encore sur son visage.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Potter dort en ce moment, car elle est très faible. Ça a été très difficile pour elle.

_ Et… pour le bébé ? dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Augustus soupira avant de baisser les yeux. Harry eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

_ Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que le corps de Mrs Potter ne soit pas en état de supporter cette grossesse. Les chances pour qu'elle fasse une fausse couche sont élevées…

Hermione baissa les yeux, et sentit des larmes lui brûler les joues. Ron caressa la main de sa femme et la serra fort tandis que celle-ci pleurait en silence. Une fausse couche… Elle aurait dû le prévoir, avec tous ces crachats, toutes ses douleurs. Mais non, elle avait sottement cru Ginny quand elle avait assuré que tout allait bien. Pendant un moment, tous restèrent comme cela, puis Ron se leva lentement et passa les bras autour des épaules de son ami.

_ Allez, viens Harry, on rentre.

Mais le jeune Auror à la cicatrice ne bougeait pas. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et répondit :

_ Allez-y tous les deux, je reste auprès d'elle pour la nuit. S'il y a un problème, je vous avertirais aussitôt.

Ron hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. D'un commun accord, ils préférèrent n'avertir la famille que le lendemain, afin d'éviter que Ste-Mangouste ne soit submergé pour rien. Ron sortit de l'hôpital en compagnie d'Harry. La juge était bien trop fatiguée pour s'occuper de l'affaire Perkins maintenant. Elle irait voir Susan demain matin après avoir supplié Augustus de la laisser partir. Après tout, l'interrogatoire de Perkins ayant été achevé, celui-ci avait fini par lâcher l'antidote. Il serait prêt à partir de demain, avait dit le médecin.

Les couvertures remontées, elle ferma les yeux, et eut la vision cauchemardesque de Ginny, avec sa robe de grossesse pleine de sang, se tordant de douleur sur ce lit d'hôpital, les yeux pleins de larmes. Dire qu'elle l'avait en plus surprise dans les bras de Malefoy.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement, et elle eut presque l'impression de sentir à nouveau les mains fines du jeune blond autour de ses épaules et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se retourna, mais la place à son chevet qu'occupait Ron était vide. A cette pensée, elle se recroquevilla. C'était la place de Ron, et non celle de Malefoy. Jamais elle n'avait le droit d'y mettre quelqu'un d'autre. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau et elle ferma les yeux.

Bien malgré elle, et pour la première fois, elle souhaita que ce fut une autre personne que Ron à son chevet, là avec elle, et eut honte d'une telle pensée.

* * *

><p>Une vague rousse avait envahi l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste le lendemain matin. En effet, la famille Weasley quasi complète se bousculait dans le couloir, devant un Harry ahuri, mais qui ne put au final s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait plus que tout besoin du soutien de ses proches, et les Weasley étaient sa seule famille. Mrs Weasley avait emporté un petit déjeuner complet composé d'œufs, de bacon, et de toasts pour sa fille son beau-fils et sa belle-fille, qu'elle trouvait « trop pâle »<p>

_ Si vous continuez à manger la nourriture insipide qu'ils servent ici, ajouta-t-elle, vous allez devenir transparents ! Regardez comme vous êtes tout maigres !

Une infirmière qui s'occupait d'un autre malade à côté lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora royalement. Elle décida plutôt de s'affairer autour de Ginny, qui s'était redressée sur ses oreillers.

_ Maman, je vais bien, marmonna-t-elle alors que Mrs Weasley la bordait à nouveau.

_ Oui, Maman, au lieu de t'occuper d'elle, tu pourrais t'occuper de moi, répondit Georges en déposant une flopée d'articles provenant des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sur la table de chevet de Ginny, j'ai gonflé comme un ballon depuis des mois.

_ Oui, tu t'empiffres comme un porc depuis qu'Angelina est enceinte, répondit Mrs Weasley. Mais où est donc Hermione ?

_ Le docteur Pye lui a administré l'antidote au poison de Perkins ce matin, informa Ginny. Elle est certainement en train de faire un brin de toilette et s'habiller pour aller au procès. Mais elle a dit qu'elle passerait nous voir avant de filer au ministère.

_ Elle part déjà ? fit Mrs Weasley, étonnée. Mais elle…

_ … travaille trop, je sais, compléta Hermione qui arrivait, nouant une écharpe autour de son cou. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois cette affaire terminée, je suis quasiment sure que Catherine Bones me donnera quelques jours à moi.

Ginny regarda sa belle-sœur. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard, et cela se comprenait parfaitement. La rouquine n'était pas en colère contre Hermione, mais elle comprenait son attitude en ce moment même. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait été tout aussi gênée, mais aurait certainement fait un choix par la suite. Il lui en coûtait, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

_ J'aurais besoin d'un peu de repos, dit la rouquine doucement. Laissez-moi.

_ Vous avez entendu ? dit aussitôt Mrs Weasley en les entraînant à sa suite. Dehors !

Harry embrassa sa femme sur le front, mais celle-ci regardait Hermione d'un air entendu. La juge se raidit et comprit. Délibérément, elle s'attarda alors que Ron s'en allait, un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Restées seules, Hermione laissa Ginny prendre la parole.

_ Est-ce que tu peux tirer le rideau ?

Alors que la juge s'exécutait, elle put remarquer le tremblement de ses mains, et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Ginny décida d'attendre qu'elle se calme, une explication quelconque, mais Hermione semblait déjà avoir réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire :

_ Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Et j'ai honte d'avoir pu adopter une telle attitude. Tu as donc le droit de me détester.

_ Je ne te déteste pas, Hermione, répondit Ginny en renversant la tête en arrière et en saisissant un verre d'eau fraîche.

_ Alors j'imagine que ce que tu veux comprendre c'est pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Si j'avais vraiment une réponse à cette question, je te la dirais. Pourtant, j'ai eu l'horreur de constater que ce que j'ai fait… je ne le considère pas comme une faute. La faute, c'est lorsqu'on a commis une erreur. Alors…

Les sanglots dans sa gorge l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Ginny la regarda d'un air fiévreux, cherchant à comprendre sa démarche.

_ Quelle est la punition pour l'égoïsme ? dit Hermione en laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues tandis que ses épaules tremblaient.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel aucune des deux filles ne parlaient. Hermione ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant, mais Ginny elle le voyait.

_ Tu n'aimes plus mon frère ? continua-t-elle. Tu l'aimes lui ?

Hermione se figea, et regarda Ginny d'un air perdu. La malade comprit que la juge n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Malefoy.

_ Je… Non, je ne l'aime pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé !

Nouveau silence. Ginny ferma les yeux, attristée qu'une telle situation ait pu venir au sein de la famille Weasley. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain goût amère par ce qu'Hermione avait fait, mais en même temps, elle savait que jamais la juge n'avait voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit. D'une voix faible, elle lâcha :

_ Dis-lui.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

_ Dis-lui, répéta Ginny. A Ron. Si tu ne le lui dis pas, tu l'éloignes de son véritable amour. Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester avec Ron par simple bonté d'âme pour lui. Ni moi, ni lui ne pourrait cautionner ça.

_ Ginny… je ne sais… c'était du pur égoïsme, tenta Hermione.

La rousse grimaça avant de soupirer :

_ Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Tu es libre de faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi, et pour tout le monde.

_ Ginny…

_ Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles, coupa l'interpellée pour mettre fin à cette discussion. Ton procès va bientôt commencer, et j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer.

Hermione fut blessée de se voir rejetée ainsi. Etouffant un sanglot, elle essuya rapidement ses lèvres, et souffla:

_ Au revoir.

A la vue du couloir désert elle comprit que toute la famille Weasley était rentrée. Sauf Ron, ce qui lui retourna l'estomac. Mais de toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils auraient une discussion tôt ou tard. Son mari dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il finit par ouvrir le sujet en lâchant :

_ Harry est parti pour se reposer un peu.

Plutôt laborieux pour ouvrir le sujet, mais Hermione doutait qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux dans son état. La gorge nouée, elle ne put qu'acquiescer et hocher la tête. Ron passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux roux, et finit par dire :

_ On peut dire que ça a été plutôt mouvementé ces derniers temps, hein ?

_ Apparemment, répondit évasivement la jeune fille en évitant son regard.

Ces yeux ne se reposèrent pas sur lui, même lorsqu'il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le cœur de Ron battait vite, comme le sien, et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se raidit à son étreinte, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. En fait, elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle avait envie de pleurer, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

_ Hermione, commença Ron d'une voix hésitante, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire. Tu es une grande sorcière, et ton ascendance n'a aucune importance pour moi. Je t'aime à la folie pour toi. Je me suis comporté comme une saleté de « Sang-Pur » genre Malefoy…

Ce n'est qu'à ses derniers mots qu'Hermione ressentit enfin quelque chose. Un énorme frisson la traversa de la tête aux orteils et elle sentit une chaleur destructrice dans son cœur et ses entrailles tandis qu'elle se remémorait malgré elle ce moment au ministère où elle avait embrassé celui que son mari était précisément en train d'insulter. Prenant sur elle pour ne pas paraître brusque, elle se détacha de son étreinte, et se força à sourire pour le rassurer.

Il lui sembla que cela marcha dans la mesure où Ron sourit, avant de lui prendre la main.

_ Allez, viens, il faut rentrer. Ta tête va effrayer toute la Cour si tu y vas comme ça.

Hermione lâcha un bref sourire qu'elle effaça aussitôt alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte pour sortir de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre de transition, je confirme, mais toujours nécessaire, quoiqu'il en soit !<em>**

**_A Bientôt !_**

**_Heibi_**


	16. Chapitre 15: Rupture définitive

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Me voici avec la suite d'Undisclosed Desires. J'ai (presque) terminé cette fic, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez également ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup voir vos avis sur cette fic à qui je consacre beaucoup de temps, et tout cela pour vous faire plaisir avant tout (et me faire plaisir aussi, cela va de soi) :)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Heibi**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15<span>

_ Mr Perkins, dit Hermione d'une voix neutre, j'imagine que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de votre geste.

Elle fut peinée de voir que l'accusé ne manifestait aucun regret. Il arborait l'air de défi qu'ont tous les criminels avant d'être condamnés, mais surtout, il n'était plus le gentil vieux sorcier qu'elle croisait de temps à autre dans le couloir. Sous la bonne garde d'Harry et de Ron, il ne disait rien, mais en revanche, regardait ces derniers d'un air suspicieux. En effet, après avoir attenté à la vie d'Hermione, ces derniers n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était lui faire mal avant de le jeter au fond d'un cachot. La juge retint un soupir et décida d'écourter la séance. De toute façon, le destin de Perkins était scellé depuis bien longtemps, sinon, jamais Catherine ne lui aurait laissé juger cette affaire, étant donné qu'elle se posait comme une victime.

Cela se vérifia dans la mesure où la délibération des membres fut courte. L'un d'eux se leva, avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle :

_ Perkins, pour avoir attenté à la vie d'Hermione Granger, de Drago et d'Astoria Malefoy et d'avoir par la suite fait injustement accusé l'elfe de maison Melody de ces tentatives d'assassinat, nous vous condamnons à errer dans la prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité !

Le lourd marteau de Mafalda s'abattit dans un bruit sec pendant que le vieil homme sortait, escorté par Harry et Ron. Hermione s'attarda délibérément et bénit l'arrivée de Catherine Bones et de sa fille. La mère commença tout d'abord par s'excuser.

_ Je vous dois des excuses, Mrs Weasley, dit-elle, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un criminel au sein même du ministère, et c'était mon devoir de prendre en charge cette affaire.

_ Ce n'est pas votre faute, répondit machinalement Hermione.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai veillé à ce que l'elfe de maison Melody soit libérée, continua Catherine tandis qu'Hermione rassemblait ses parchemins. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas encore été libérée par les Malefoys, mais j'ai fait passer votre projet de loi en priorité pour une étude et…

Le reste de sa voix parvenait à Hermione de très loin. C'était étrange… Dire que tout cela avait été si important à une époque. Aujourd'hui, elle avait cette impression désagréable de se trouver dans le brouillard, perdue. Elle détestait ça.

_ Vous serez là ?

_ Hein ? bredouilla Hermione en sortant de sa rêverie. Oh euh… oui, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment sans savoir à quoi elle acquiesçait.

Accompagnée de Susan, elle sortit de la salle sombre d'un pas décidé et rapide, concentrée sur le bout du couloir, avec le désir de regagner la sécurité de la maison au plus vite. Comme sa mère, Susan parlait, parlait, mais Hermione n'entendait toujours pas. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant son bureau qu'elle réussit enfin à se débarrasser d'elle en prétextant un fort mal de tête. Jamais le ministère ne lui avait paru si peu accueillant.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et renversa la tête en soupirant. Malgré le fait qu'il se posait en victime, elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy, ou alors avait tout fait pour ne pas le voir, ce qui n'était pas plus pire. Après tout, elle savait pertinemment que si leurs regards se croisaient, quelque chose de trop fort, et surtout de bien trop effrayant se serait passé. De plus, Mafalda l'avait informée de la sortie d'Astoria Malefoy, qui était à présent, d'après les dires du Dr Pye, en convalescence chez elle. Perkins avait été forcé de lâcher son secret pour l'antidote, sous la pression des Aurors.

Un grattement à la fenêtre l'interrompit dans ses pensées. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle avisa un grand-duc qui la regardait fixement.

Etrange, pensa-t-elle. D'ordinaire, les fenêtres magiques ne donnaient que sur du vide. Comment avait-elle pu passer par là ?

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le volatile entra gracieusement dans la pièce, avant de se poser sur son bureau. Hermione retourna lentement à sa place, considérant le hibou bizarrement. Il lui était vaguement familier, mais ne se rappelait plus où elle l'avait déjà vue. En tremblant, elle détacha le paquet enveloppé de papier kraft qu'elle tenait attachée, et, voyant à quel point il était lourd, fit apparaitre une coupelle de MiamHibou (qu'elle fit transporter tout droit de la cage de Coquecigrue) ainsi d'un peu d'eau. Le grand-duc trempa son bec dans les deux coupelles l'une après l'autre avec reconnaissance.

Le paquet semblait avoir été fait avec précipitation. Perplexe, Hermione n'y vit aucune adresse. Déchirant le papier, elle découvrit une petite boite en bois d'ébène très belle, et surtout, très raffinée. En l'ouvrant, elle y vit une magnifique pince à cheveux en nacre.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant deux secondes, et la juge regarda avec effroi le grand-duc qui avait fini de manger et de boire à une vitesse surprenante. Elle l'avait déjà vu maintes fois… à Poudlard. C'était le hibou de Malefoy. Comme-ci elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, elle déploya ses grandes ailes et prit son envol.

_ Attends ! s'écria la jeune femme en se levant pour l'arrêter, sans même savoir à quoi cela lui servirait.

Mais l'animal n'en fit rien, et à grands battements d'ailes, s'envola au loin, avant de disparaître d'un coup. Hermione revint dépitée à son bureau, devant le paquet. Distraitement, sa main passa dans ses cheveux défaits. Elle avait parfaitement saisi le message : avant de rencontrer Malefoy, elle était droite, sérieuse dans ce qu'elle faisait, autant ans la vie professionnelle que personnelle. Et ensuite… sans même qu'elle le remarque, il est venu, et tout avait volé en éclats. D'une main tremblante, Hermione prit la pince à cheveux et s'en coiffa.

Il avait abrégé leurs souffrances à tous les deux en lui demandant qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était avant. Tant mieux, cela éviterait beaucoup de problèmes… ou pas.

* * *

><p>_ Je t'ai déjà dit que Melody ne sera libérée que demain, Astoria, dit Malefoy d'une voix lasse en entrant dans l'immense salon. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'appeler.<p>

Astoria avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude lorsqu'elle se laissa retomber sur les cousins du fauteuil. Malefoy prit place à côté d'elle, et la considéra alors qu'elle se replongeait dans un petit livre à la reliure de cuir. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, ce qui aurait donné un peu plus de charme à son teint blafard, et la tenue qu'elle arborait était démodé depuis longtemps. Elle arborait encore et toujours ce chignon qui retenait ses cheveux… qu'il savait raides et blonds. Pourquoi l'avait-il épousée déjà ?

_ Cette elfe idiote, rumina Astoria. Aller travailler à Poudlard. Cette école était déjà tombée bien bas, lorsque nous y étions. Aujourd'hui, elle est encore plus remplie de ces Sangs-de-Bourbes et des traîtres à son sang. Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'envoyer Scorpius là-bas ?

C'était pour ça, pensa tout à coup Malefoy. Astoria parlait exactement comme sa mère, qu'il appréciait et respectait énormément. Voilà ce qui l'avait interpellé la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'était, pensait-il, le meilleur pour lui. Mais sa mère s'était toujours montrée bien trop protective, l'empêchant de s'épanouir. Et aujourd'hui, cela allait être la meilleure chose pour Scorpius.

_ Poudlard est une bonne école, dit-il lentement.

_ C'est toi qui dit ça ? répliqua Astoria sèchement. Tu n'as jamais aimé Poudlard, surtout pendant ta sixième année.

Sa déclaration pinça les lèvres de Malefoy, tandis qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle se référait. Il détestait qu'on lui parle de son passé de Mangemort. Ses parents avaient payés pour avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il avait bien failli passer toute sa vie à Azkaban aussi. D'une certaine manière, il était reconnaissant à cet idiot de Potter et son ouistiti de meilleur ami. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il avait implicitement montré à cette saleté de Granger ce qu'il était mieux de faire pour eux deux.

D'ailleurs, son hibou finit par s'engouffrer dans le salon par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se posa sur l'accoudoir de Malefoy qui la regarda d'un air vitreux.

_ Que fait-elle ici ? grinça Astoria. Elle va encore nous mettre des saletés partout !

Malefoy caressa distraitement la chouette d'une main, puis avisa quelque chose collé sur son bec. C'était un morceau de MiamHibou. Ils ne donnaient jamais à manger à leur chouette, qui se débrouillait seule pour chasser. En fait ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pensé à s'occuper d'elle. Ses yeux regardèrent le volatile avant d'esquisser un rictus. Cette Granger s'occupait même de ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

_ Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle rejoigne le grenier, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper les microbes qu'elle nous rapporte.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers Astoria qui n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux de son livre. Il y eut un silence, puis il tendit la main et ferma le livre de lui-même, l'obligeant à lever les yeux.

Astoria le regarda longuement, et un pesant silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Puis, enfin, Malefoy prit la parole :

_ Astoria, il y a une autre femme dans ma vie.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, puis secoua la tête en répondant :

_ Tu n'as jamais eu le sens de l'humour, Drago. Et moi non plus à vrai dire.

_ … Je ne plaisante pas.

Les yeux d'Astoria se posèrent sur son mari. Il semblait extrêmement sérieux. Il ne la regardait pas non plus. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, mais comme à son habitude, elle inspira fortement pour se maîtriser. Malefoy reprit la parole :

_ Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Astoria serrait son livre pour maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. La situation lui échappait, et elle détestait ça. Avalant péniblement sa salive, elle fixa les flammes de l'âtre, avant de murmurer :

_ Cette femme… est ce que tu l'aimes ?

La question qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Les ongles de Malefoy lui faisaient mal à force de serrer le poing. A voix basse, il répondit :

_ Quelle importance ? C'est fini de toute façon.

Le regard d'Astoria le transperça.

_ Ça compte pour moi, siffla-t-elle.

Mais Malefoy était incapable de répondre. Il serrait les mâchoires, s'efforçant de garder la tête haute dans cette situation embarrassante. Il en voulait à cette saleté de Granger. C'était comme-ci une bombe était venue exploser au milieu de ce monde qu'il contrôlait à la perfection. Une bombe qui l'avait aussi libéré…

_ Si moi je t'avais fait ce coup, est ce que tu m'aurais pardonné ?

La voix d'Astoria était basse et ressemblait au sifflement menaçant d'un serpent. Malefoy baissa les yeux quand il sentit le regard de sa femme sur lui. Elle répondit pour lui :

_ Non, Drago. Tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné si je t'avais fait une telle chose…

Astoria ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle crier, se rouler par terre ? Petit à petit, elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle reprit son livre, le tripota nerveusement. Puis se leva.

_ Je vais… quitter cette maison, dit-elle en le dardant d'un regard dur. Ce mariage est terminé.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand tout à coup sa main s'abattit sur la joue de Malefoy. Celui-ci ne protesta pas, ne chercha même pas à se défendre. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait sa femme céder à son instinct, et il la comprenait parfaitement. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, il contempla le feu de la cheminée qui s'éteignait petit à petit. La chouette se pencha et lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille, avant de s'envoler. Peu habitué à ce genre d'attention de la part de son hibou, Malefoy le laissa pourtant faire. Déjà une autre pensée le fit trembler.

_Ne me déteste pas, Scorpius_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A bientôt pour la suite ! <em>**

**_Merci à tous !_**

**_Heibi_**


	17. Chapitre 16: The End

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le chapitre d'Undisclosed Desires ! Comme dit dans ma fic "Hysteria" je vous encourage à aller voir _

_**ma nouvelle fic Dramione**: **Black Out **_

_**LuxuriaDiem**: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, ça me fait très plaisir :) Oui, moi aussi c'est justement cette progression que j'ai voulu exprimer dans cette fanfiction, je trouve bien trop de fanfic où malheureusement on tombe trop dans la guimauve et cela est moins réaliste. J'espère que ma fic ne laisse pas cette impression. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent._

_Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_

_Heibi_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16<span>**

_ Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe de type intello, tu traînes beaucoup par ici, commenta Pansy Parkinson en rajustant son manteau. Que fais-tu ici Granger ?

_ Je n'aime toujours pas l'allée des Embrumes, répondit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle en soupirant. Mais je savais que je te trouverais ici. De plus, je tiens à te rappeler que l'expression « Sang-De-Bourbe » est prohibée désormais.

La sorcière à la tête de pékinois fit la moue, tandis qu'une bande de sorciers portant des chaudrons pleins d'asticots passaient devant eux. Hermione s'écarta d'eux, révulsée, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Afin d'en finir au plus vite, elle retira un énorme rouleau de parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Pansy.

_ L'affaire Parkinson. J'ai juré par le Serment Inviolable de ne jamais révéler son existence. Je pense qu'il sera plus en sécurité chez toi. Il est scellé et ne peut être ouvert que par toi, et personne d'autre.

Pansy hésita, puis finalement prit le dossier qu'Hermione lui tendait. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, puis son visage s'éclaira, et, pour la première fois, elle sourit à sa rivale de toujours. Un sourire bref qui s'effaça si rapidement qu'il semblait même n'avoir jamais existé.

_ Merci, Granger.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, jusqu'à ce que Pansy n'ajoute :

_ Mais attention, que les choses soient claires : nous ne sommes pas amies.

_ Je n'attendais pas cela de ta part, la rassura Hermione. Cette situation me convient parfaitement.

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser Pansy qui hocha la tête avant de tourner machinalement les talons, non sans adresser un petit signe de la tête à Hermione. Celle-ci sourit d'un air triste, puis pivota sur elle-même pour sortir de l'allée des Embrumes. Elle était distraite, et trébucha à son arrivée devant la maison. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle tomba nez à nez avec son mari qui lui brandit un parchemin sous les yeux. Il avait l'air complètement hébété.

_ Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de recevoir aujourd'hui.

_ A toi de me le dire, fit nonchalamment Hermione en accrochant son manteau à l'entrée.

Elle prit le parchemin et le déroula. Habilement, ses yeux parcoururent les lignes, s'écarquillant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

_ Une annulation de la dette ? balbutia-t-elle finalement.

_ Oui ! s'écria joyeusement Ron. Cet idiot de Malefoy a complètement effacé notre dette. C'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione était encore sous le choc, et ne réagit pas quand son mari la prit dans ses bras dans cet élan de joie. Elle tenait encore le parchemin, et avait cette fois les yeux dans le vide. Remarquant qu'elle ne prenait aucunement part à sa joie, Ron s'arrêta.

_ Bah alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans même laisser le temps à sa femme de répondre, il enchaîna, soucieux :

_ Tu crois qu'il manigance encore quelque chose ? Ça se pourrait, tu sais. Cinq mille Gallions, ce n'est pas rien. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, je veux dire… tout va bien, Her-mignonne ?

Cette dernière hésita, puis ferma les yeux, luttant pour que les larmes ne remontent pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque maintenant. Il lui fallait être forte. Lentement, sa main se porta dans ses cheveux soigneusement attachés par la pince en nacre, et elle l'enleva, laissant librement ses cheveux flotter de part et d'autre de son visage.

_ Ron, commença-t-elle, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai à te parler.

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius,<em>

_J'imagine que ta mère t'a déjà prévenu de notre séparation, et de notre prochain divorce, qui lui laissera ta garde exclusive. Je la connais bien, et je me doute bien qu'elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi. A une époque, je n'aurais pas non plus justifié mes actes avec toi. Mais tu es mon fils, et je pense que tu mérites de savoir pourquoi._

_Le changement… Nous changeons tous, Scorpius. Nous évoluons dans notre façon de penser, nous voyons les choses d'une autre façon, qui ne plaît pas forcément à tous. J'ai appris à voir le monde d'une manière nouvelle, avec les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre femme qui m'a radicalement changé. _

_Ne me déteste pas, Scorpius. Je me doute que tu es en colère contre moi, je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui est arrivé. J'imagine qu'un jour, cela t'arrivera aussi. Et alors tu comprendras ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Sache au moins une chose : j'ai aimé ta mère sincèrement, et je t'aimerais toujours, car tu es et resteras mon fils. _

_Ton père._

* * *

><p>Ron serrait le dossier de la chaise si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il était incapable de s'asseoir, et se mit à faire les cent pas d'un pas rageur. Assise, Hermione, elle, ne bougeait pas, se contentant de regarder ses mains qu'elle tordait. Elle n'affichait pas un air gêné ou autre. Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage, aucun embarras, ce qui était une première pour la juge. Finalement, les mains de Ron s'abattirent à plat sur la table, la faisant sursauter, et il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa femme.<p>

_ Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Hermione se tourna vers lui brusquement. Il la regardait avec insistance, cherchant dans son regard la réponse. Les mots ne purent même pas franchir ses lèvres, alors que la réponse était tout simplement « non ». Mais Ron, lui sembla imaginer le pire. De rage, il renversa la chaise à côté de celle d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter.

_ Réponds moi ! ordonna-t-il.

_ N…Non ! s'écria enfin Hermione, choquée, les yeux plein de larmes.

Blessé, Ron s'assit par terre, la tête entre ses mains. Il sanglotait.

_ Comment as-tu pu… ?

Lentement, Hermione bougea, et se leva. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'agenouilla devant son mari, et, lentement, prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il ne chercha pas à se dérober, ce qui l'encouragea à dire d'une voix larmoyante :

_ Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, et je peux te comprendre. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, mais… je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu te faire du mal Ron.

Les épaules secoués par les sanglots, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, tout en pleurant silencieusement. Ron ne répondait pas, mais leur peine à tous les deux était grande. Finalement, la main de Ron se mit à serrer celle d'Hermione, comme une tenaille. Elle grimaça, mais ne protesta pas contre cette douleur.

_ Hermione, réponds juste à cette question…

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui, et le vit écarter les mèches rebelles de son visage. Ron prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, des larmes roulant sur ses joues lui aussi.

_ M'as-tu… aimé ?

_ Je t'ai aimé, Ron, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Je t'ai aimé sincèrement, de tout mon être.

Son mari la scruta longuement, cherchant une étincelle de mensonge dans le regard de la juge, mais il n'y en avait pas. Lentement, ses mains glissèrent du visage d'Hermione pour retomber mollement par terre.

_ Ron, murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il réagisse, n'importe quoi. Il se méprenait à son sujet, mais ses sanglots et l'émotion l'empêchaient de parler. Alors elle attendait sa sentence… La main de Ron se leva avec hésitation, puis se posa sur la tête de sa femme.

_ Dis quelque chose, supplia Hermione dans un hoquet. N…N'importe quoi…

_ Je… n'arrive plus à te regarder Hermione, dit Ron à voix basse.

Ces mots choquèrent la jeune femme qui sentit les larmes revenir en abondance. Elle avait conscience d'avoir déçu son mari, et bientôt suivrait la déception de Ginny, Harry et tout le monde…

_ Parce que, désormais, à chaque fois que je poserais les yeux sur toi… c'est lui que je verrais.

Hermione comprit alors le message implicite que lançait cette situation. Ron détestait Malefoy. Malefoy détestait Ron. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, voilà pourquoi Ron refusait de regarder sa femme dans les yeux. Inspirant pour tenter de calmer sa respiration saccadée, Hermione bredouilla :

_ Alors je pars… c'est ça ?

Son mari ne répondit pas, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment. Il souffrirait de la voir partir, mais serait encore plus blessée par sa faiblesse si elle restait. De plus, Hermione ne supporterait pas de voir chaque jour l'honnête homme qu'elle avait fait souffrir. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se leva, et partit dans la chambre, laissant Ron seul.

* * *

><p>_ Etes-vous sure de ce que vous faites ? demanda Catherine Bones en contemplant le parchemin de couleur crème contrastant avec le bois marron du bureau.<p>

_ Certaine, Mrs Bones, répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Fort heureusement, la nouvelle loi concernant les elfes de maison a été adoptée avant mon départ, mais je dois dire que je cherche un autre chemin ailleurs.

Catherine tapota nerveusement le bureau avec la pointe de sa plume. Hermione consistait un atout indéniable dans son équipe de magistrat et sa perte engendrerait un grave handicap pour la Cour de Justice Magique.

_ J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, soupira-t-elle finalement, mais sachez que la porte vous est ouverte s'il vous prend l'envie de revenir. Le ministère vous regrettera.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas, dit Hermione. Au revoir, Mrs Bones.

_ Au revoir Mrs… euh… je veux dire Miss Granger.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond. Depuis son récent divorce qui avait choqué tout le monde, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait son nom de jeune fille. Secouant la tête, elle retourna à son bureau, et se fit à faire ses cartons. La tête de Susan Bones apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Où iras-tu ? osa-t-elle demander d'une voix timide.

_ Dans le sud de la France, répondit Hermione. Je pense que la Justice Magique Française a aussi besoin de revoir ses lois sur les elfes de maison. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai un jour… ne serait-ce que pour te rendre visite.

_ Tu vas me manquer, dit Susan, j'aimais bien passer du temps avec toi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire d'un air nostalgique. Elle ne pouvait nier que cela allait cruellement lui manquer. D'un coup de baguette, elle rassembla ses effets personnels et les fit disparaître.

_ Bon, et bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

_ Je t'écrirais, Hermione, promit Susan en la serrant brièvement, mais fortement dans ses bras.

A cet instant, la voix fluette de Mafalda Hopkirk mit un terme à leur conversation.

_ Susan ? Susan, où êtes-vous, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir ! Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher.

_ Au moins, j'en connais une qui ne te manquera pas, note Susan avec un petit rire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Mine de rien, l'ambiance studieuse mais néanmoins sympathique du ministère allait cruellement lui manquer.

_ Au revoir, Susan, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit signe au loin.

_ Au revoir Hermione, à bientôt, entendit-elle en retour.

Susan la regarda jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur elle avant de l'emmener vers l'Atrium. Nostalgique, elle se dit que son amie allait lui manquer, jusqu'à ce que la voix agaçante de Mafalda parvienne à son oreille. Presque par magie, un parchemin se présenta sous son nez, tenu par la main griffue de la vieille femme.

_ Tenez, prenez cette affaire. Les avocats vont passer dans une demi-heure, veillez à prévenir un notaire.

Une demi-heure ? se dit Susan, croyant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ce serait juste, elle avait besoin de plus de temps. Ah, Hermione était partie depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'elle la regrettait déjà. Elle était plus douée pour traiter les dossiers qui devaient passer en Cour dans l'heure, alors que Susan, elle, se voyait plus douée dans les dossiers qu'elle pouvait étudier à tête reposée. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau en soupirant, prit sa baguette et déroula magiquement le parchemin. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Encore un divorce ? dit-elle à voix haute en étudiant le parchemin.

Maudissant Mafalda de ne pas avoir donné le parchemin au notaire lui-même, elle fut tout de même soulagée de ne plus se voir mêlée dans une affaire aussi pressée. Elle alla au dehors prévenir le notaire, oubliant le parchemin laissé ouvert sur son bureau.

Plus bas, des lettres en forme de pattes de mouches formaient deux noms :

_Drago Malefoy_

_Astoria Greengrass_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, enfin fini ! Ouille, Hermione l'a raté de peu ! En espérant que je n'ai pas de "Remboursez ! Remboursez !" qui vont arriver par la suite xD <strong>

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Alors je vous dit à bientôt sur une autre de mes... Ah ? Pardon ? vous voulez un Happy End ? Bon, je vais voir si j'ai ça en stock pour vous **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Allez, à bientôt et n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fics !**

**Heibi**


	18. Chapitre 17: Le retour

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et non, ce n'était pas le dernier. Il manque quelque chose enfin ! Que va-t-il se passer pour Hermione et Malefoy ?_

_N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fics: **Black Out** et **Hysteria**_

_**DrunkPhoenix**: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, j'ai trop lu de fanfics où Hermione et Malefoy tombaient tout à coup amoureux comme ça, BAM ! J'avoue que c'est justement la complexité de rendre IC ces deux personnes dont les idéaux sont strictement opposés qui est intéressant. C'est un challenge exaltant à relever_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Heibi_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span>

_ Le Conseil Français de la Justice Magique fait passer la loi de l'assouplissement des tâches des elfes de maison. La séance est levée.

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal à masquer son air victorieux, mais une fois dehors, elle baissa le nez et marcha tête baissée jusqu'à la sortie, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin ! Après tous ces mois de combat, elle avait enfin réussi à se faire entendre dans le monde magique français. Que serait la suite ? se demanda une petite voix dans sa tête. L'Espagne, peut être ? songea-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Les voitures klaxonnaient à tout va, mais au milieu de la foule pressée, Hermione rayonnait. Elle préféra emprunter un raccourci pour rentrer dans son appartement, où l'attendait certainement son bon lit confortable et moelleux. En traversant les rues rendues humides par la fine pluie du matin, elle sautilla plus qu'elle ne marcha. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle tournait vivement la tête…

_ Salut.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit progressivement, avant d'adopter un air gêné. En face d'elle se trouvait un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant un an et demi. Ses cheveux roux se dégageaient sous son bonnet de laine rouge qui jurait avec ses tâches de rousseurs. Emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, Ron la regardait, debout devant elle. Il ne paraissait pas fâché ou autre. Au contraire, il arborait un air très calme, et souriait doucement. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, enlevant son bonnet au passage, trahissant, Hermione le savait, une nervosité apparente. Encouragée par son sourire, elle le lui rendit, un sourire timide, elle-même embarrassée.

Ils allèrent prendre un café dans un petit restaurant non loin de là. Hermione osait à peine le regarder, et lui-même ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Ils ne se disaient rien longtemps après que leurs consommations furent servies, quand la jeune femme tenta timidement :

_ Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

_ Ah… Oui… Je mange plus sainement maintenant, et je fais un peu de Quidditch à mes heures.

_ Est-ce que… tu es aussi performant qu'avant ?

Ron versa du lait dans sa tasse avant de répondre :

_ Et bien, je n'ai pas la souplesse de mes seize ans à Poudlard, mais heureusement, Harry non plus.

Hermione sourit en imaginant ses deux amis aujourd'hui sur leurs vieux balais. Ron lui rendit son sourire, et l'ambiance se détendit un peu. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils étaient devenus pendant quelques temps, évitant soigneusement de parler du sujet délicat de leur divorce. Mais celui-ci revint bon gré mal gré sur le tapis, lorsque Ron la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de dire d'un ton léger :

_ Je vais me marier.

_ Te… ? Ron, je… Mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama sincèrement Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

Ron lâcha un rire bref, avant de se perdre dans le fond de sa tasse.

_ Elle est très généreuse, sympathique… bon, elle n'a pas ton pareil pour le travail, mais je sais que Lavande est faite pour moi.

_ Lavande Brown ?

Son ex-mari hocha la tête en souriant, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi avec lui. Pendant tout ce temps, elle s'en était voulu d'avoir à jamais détruit la vie de Ron, mais aujourd'hui, enfin, il rebondissait, et avait de nouveau trouvé l'amour. C'était merveilleux.

_ Mais je suis surpris, lui avoua le rouquin lentement. Je pensais qu'après ce que tu m'avais révélé, après notre divorce, tu te serais remariée aussitôt.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit vague pendant que son sourire s'évanouissait lentement.

_ C'est vrai, répondit-elle, mais je n'ai pas divorcé pour vivre une histoire d'amour passionnelle. Après tout, il ne sait pas que j'ai divorcé, et je ne lui ai plus donné de nouvelles de moi. Je me suis séparée de toi… parce que je voulais que tu trouves la femme qui te convienne vraiment. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai eu raison.

Elle eut un sourire triste, et Ron lui tapota maladroitement la main, conciliant.

_ Seulement, je tiens à te dire quelque chose, dit soudain Hermione, à l'époque, j'étais trop troublée pour insister à te le dire mais… il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre…

_ Je sais, coupa Ron, je sais. Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait cela, je le sais… Je l'ai toujours su. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est du passé maintenant. Je ne veux pas gâcher les bons souvenirs que j'ai eus avec toi.

Hermione sourit faiblement. Oui, elle ne pouvait le nier, elle avait eu un mariage sincère et heureux avec Ron. Ils avaient toujours passé de bons moments.

_ Je suis venu te trouver pour t'inviter au mariage, révéla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas te cacher indéfiniment en France. Ginny et Harry ont tellement envie de te voir.

_ Peut-être, mais ta famille m'en veut, marmonna Hermione.

Elle n'avait toujours pas oubliée qu'après son divorce, Mrs Weasley ne s'était pas gênée pour lui envoyer une Beuglante qui avait explosé en plein milieu de son appartement, vociférant des phrases incohérentes qui disait que Ron était complètement dévasté, qu'elle décevait énormément toute la famille, et même qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir de toute sa vie. Sa voix perçante avait retenti si fort que les Moldus voisins avaient été frappé à sa porte pour que « la dispute se fasse sur un ton plus bas »

Cela n'avait guère aidé Hermione a passé le cap de son divorce. Elle continuait toujours à culpabiliser pour ce qu'elle avait fait, bien que Ron ne lui en tienne pas rigueur, et qu'elle savait qu'elle avait, au fond, fait le bon choix.

_ S'il te plait, Hermione, supplia Ron. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu viennes. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te cacher indéfiniment. Je t'en prie…

Hermione fut sur le point de refuser, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait que Ron avait effectivement raison. Se cacher en France avait été un sursis, mais elle ne pouvait pas se cacher de la réalité tout le temps. Soupirant, ella hocha la tête, se préparant à subir la tornade rousse de la famille Weasley qui n'hésiterait pas à s'abattre sur elle.

* * *

><p>Il y avait énormément de monde au Terrier ce jour-là. Hermione avait presque oublié l'odeur de la nature qui emplissait les narines. Tout avait été rangé, transformé, décoré, coloré… Elle se rappela vaguement son propre mariage, qui avait eu lieu ici. Mrs Weasley avait, pour l'occasion, insisté pour qu'elle essaie quatre fois sa robe de mariée pour qu'elle l'ajuste à la perfection. La juge se rappela aussi moqueusement ses parents, des Moldus, fascinés par la magie du Terrier, alors que Mr Weasley les pressaient d'aller dans le garage où se trouvait sa collection d'objets moldus.<p>

Ils avaient ressortis les vieilles décorations du mariage de Fleur Delacour. Les gens affluaient de part et d'autres, accueillis par la famille Weasley. Gênée à l'idée d'être vue comme une trouble-fête si elle rencontrait son ex-belle famille dans un endroit aussi joyeux, Hermione se faufila parmi les invités et monta quatre à quatre les marches du perron, quoique légèrement gênée par sa robe. En ouvrant la porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Ginny qui fit un bond en arrière dans un cri.

_ Attention, vous… Hermione ? C'est vraiment toi ?

_ Je… Bon…Bonjour, Ginny.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne dirent rien pendant un moment, puis la belle rousse ramena une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille machinalement.

_ Tu es très belle dans cette robe. Je préfère quand même ta robe pervenche, je ne le cache pas…

Hermione baissa les yeux, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

_ S'il te plaît Hermione, regarde-moi. Nous n'en sommes plus à nous éviter encore et encore. Ça me fait de la peine que tu ne répondes pas à mes lettres, mais je sais que tu le fais par honte. Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, je suis seulement triste d'avoir perdu une… amie.

La juge osa enfin lever les yeux sur Ginny. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua son ventre rebondi.

_ Ginny, bredouilla-t-elle, tu es…

_ Oui, répondit cette dernière d'un air joyeux. Je ne te l'ai pas dit dans mes lettres, c'est vrai, je suis étourdie depuis quelques temps. Harry a insisté pour rester nuit et jour près de moi cette fois-ci. Le Docteur Pye est très optimiste.

_ C'est… c'est merveilleux ! dit Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes de joie. Je suis réellement contente pour toi.

Ginny lui sourit, et alla même jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras. Emue par cet élan d'affection, Hermione laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues et lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Ginny, où es-tu, la cérémonie va commencer dans…

Mrs Weasley se figea sur le seuil de la cuisine en voyant Hermione. Son air inquiet se transforma en mine agacée et furieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

_ Maman…, commença Ginny.

_ Je ne veux pas d'elle ici ! s'écria Mrs Weasley, dont la voix tirait désormais dans les aigus. Elle va gâcher la fête de Ron.

_ C'est Ron qui l'a invité ! répondit Ginny au tac au tac. Et c'est une bonne chose. Vous savez, je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous vous expliquiez toutes les deux.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication ! s'emporta Mrs Weasley.

Elle saisit sa baguette brusquement. Pendant une seconde, Hermione crut qu'elle allait lui lancer un sort sous la colère, mais Mrs Weasley se contenta de décorer le gros gâteau de mariage sur la table de la cuisine de petites fleurs bleu lavande. Ses gestes secs faisaient que les pétales en sucre s'enfonçaient profondément dans la crème blanche du gâteau.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, marmonna-t-elle. Tu me déçois infiniment. Un si beau mariage… gâché, gâché, gâché !

_ Maman, ça suffit ! s'écria Ginny. Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Est-ce que tu serais restée avec papa si tu ne l'aimais plus ?

_ Tu… Tu…, comment oses-tu-me… ?

La colère faisait trembler les mains de la gentille femme qui agitait sa baguette pour peser ses mots, et le gâteau succomba et s'effondra lamentablement sur le plateau.

_ Oh non ! gémit Mrs Weasley. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Par ta faute, le mariage de Ron est gâché ! Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout !

Hermione ne répondit rien, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Mrs Weasley ne faisait qu'extérioriser une colère trop longtemps refoulée. Prenant sa propre baguette dans son petit sac, elle s'appliqua à rafistoler le gâteau, faisant elle aussi apparaître les fleurs qui se déposèrent délicatement la pièce montée. Mrs Weasley s'était assise sur la chaise à côté, et avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Hermione usa se tous ses talents pour parfaire le gâteau, et lorsqu'il fut fini, rien ne pouvait laisser deviner qu'il avait été secoué quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mrs Weasley sanglotait toujours, mais beaucoup plus doucement. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit près de la chaise pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois que Ron est heureux aujourd'hui. Il a l'occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie, avec une femme qui saura prendre soin de lui, chose que je n'ai pas pu accomplir jusqu'au bout. Ce sera certainement un magnifique mariage. Et cela me désole aussi de vous avoir déçue. Je suis sincèrement… sincèrement désolée.

Mrs Weasley leva finalement la tête vers le gâteau qui dominait la cuisine de toute sa hauteur. Elle le contempla pensivement pendant quelques minutes, avant de se tourner vers Hermione, qui elle la regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il y eut un long silence… puis…

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien… m'aider à le porter jusqu'à la table ?

Son ex-belle-fille lâcha un sourire qui ressemblait un peu à une grimace, tant elle pleurait, mais hocha la tête en tremblant. Ensemble, les deux femmes, toujours en sanglotant levèrent leur baguettes et la somptueuse pièce montée d'éleva dans les airs, symbole d'un nouveau mariage prometteur.

Hermione tourna vaguement la tête vers Ginny qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Ce n'était pas un pardon total, mais c'était un début.

A cet instant, une autre baguette, puis une autre les aida à le faire sortir. Hermione tourna la tête et vit Harry, Georges et Bill qui les aidaient, en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil. Elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Vu l'émotion qui la secouait, elle et Mrs Weasley, le gâteau n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps. Leurs baguettes tendues, la petite troupe progressa vers le kiosque où se trouvait la longue table des mets.

Harry recula de quelques pas, s'attardant près d'Hermione pour lui glisser :

_ Tu m'as manquée, avoua-t-il. Mrs Weasley n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais Ginny et Ron m'ont tout raconté.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, vaguement gênée.

_ J'avoue que c'est assez surprenant, objecta lentement Harry, mais après, je me pose une question : pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mariée avec… lui ?

_ Je n'aurais jamais pu faire une chose pareille, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de relation. Et je ne pense pas qu'il voulait me revoir. J'ai déjà brisé mon mariage, inutile de rompre un autre ménage.

_ Hermione, révéla Harry, Malefoy est divorcé.

La jeune juge, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle, baissa subitement sa baguette, et bénit le soutien des autres, sans quoi le gâteau se serait lamentablement écrasé contre le tissu raide du kiosque.

_ Divorcé ? bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Mais…

_ C'est secret, reprit Harry. Ça n'est pas rendu public, mais cela fait presque deux ans, maintenant.

« Deux ans ? Mais alors… » pensa Hermione, le cœur battant.

Elle resta sans voix pendant un moment, puis finit par dire d'une voix sèche.

_ Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, qu'il soit divorcé ?

Harry lui lança une œillade lui signifiant qu'elle ne trompait personne en jouant l'indifférente. Hermione lui répondit en détournant la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Hermione hésita. Après tout, Malefoy avait été pendant toutes ces années l'ennemi numéro 1 des Weasley et des Potter. Cette situation était plutôt cocasse, et il était plutôt difficile de prendre une véritable décision qui puisse contenter tout le monde. Déjà que son divorce avec Ron n'avait pas été accueilli à bras ouverts…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? marmonna-t-elle, attendant une tentative de dissuasion de la part de son ami.

Harry grimaça. Il avait lui-même du mal à prendre ses propres décisions, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'Hermione pourrait faire. Il y avait bien la solution qui… mais il avait encore un peu de mal à l'accepter. Hermione parut remarquer son trouble, car elle s'écarta de lui en soupirant. Devant eux, les cris d'admiration à la vue du splendide gâteau de mariage retentirent.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>

_Un petit récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé pour Hermione ! Et qu'en est-il de Drago ? Il s'est trouvé une autre fiancée ? _

_Je vous retrouve demain sur une autre de mes fics, où je publierai soit **Hysteria**, soit **Black Out** ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fera vraiment plaisir !_

_A bientôt tout le monde ! _

_Heibi_


	19. Chapitre 18: Prêts pour la confrontation

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me voici avec le chapitre d'Undisclosed Desires, le 18ème ! Je tiens également à vous avertir de la publication d**'une nouvelle fic Dramione**, Hors Collection: _

_**My guardian angel has black wings** _

_(Four-Shot déjà terminé, le premier chapitre est publié, les autres suivront TRES BIENTOT ! N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil !)_

_Je tiens également à remercier tous mes followers et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ! :) C'est grâce à vous que j'y arrive._

_**C**: Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! J'y ai mis beaucoup d'amour :3 Concernant Hysteria, eh bien, j'attends un peu que les gens me disent une opinion sur le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié (je sais que ça fait moche, dit comme ça, mais en tant qu'auteure, je connais l'importance des reviews, et je vais être honnête, ne pas en avoir est franchement décourageant :( et démotivant)_

_**Delphine03**: J'espère aussi que Drago l'a attendue, et qu'elle l'a attendue aussi, ce serait moche sinon :P_

_**Delphlys**: Comme on se retrouve ! :D Ravie que ce que j'écris te ravisse jusqu'à maintenant ! Le rythme de publication est à une fois par semaine, vers le week-end ! ;) A bientot !_

_Voilà voilà, maintenant, place à la lecture ! A bientôt !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18<span>

_Scorpius,_

_Je sais très bien que tu déchireras cette lettre avant même de l'ouvrir, mais tout de même, j'espère. J'ai vu par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que tu avais encore eu recours à un Sortilège Impardonnable à Pré-au-lard sur un enfant né de parents Moldus. Je pense que tu ne te gênes certainement pas pour utiliser le vocabulaire abject qui permet de les qualifier. Je ne peux que comprendre : à ton âge, j'étais exactement pareil, bien que je n'ai jamais été jusqu'à jeter des sorts. Mais sache que ton père t'aime plus que tout, qu'il n'y a rien dans ce monde que je ne ferais pour toi…_

Malefoy s'arrêta d'écrire et jeta sa plume d'un geste rageur. Voilà déjà plusieurs mois qu'il écrivait à son fils, sans jamais recevoir de réponses. Il n'était pas sûr que Scorpius comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, ce qu'il était, ce que sa mère faisait de lui, car il était bien trop jeune. Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, Malefoy se souvenait pertinemment qu'il était encore sous la protection de sa mère et de son père. Mais maintenant qu'Astoria avait la garde exclusive, c'était pratiquement sûr que Scorpius prenne son propre père en aversion.

La famille Malefoy complètement détruite, pensa-t-il d'un air mauvais. Tout ça à cause…

A quoi bon rejeter la faute sur une personne ou sur une autre ? Le jeune homme blond regarda sans le voir le parchemin blanc. Même si son mariage avait été brisé, même si ses valeurs avaient été remises en question, même si son propre fils refusait de communiquer avec lui, ou même de le voir, il n'arrivait pas à détester complètement Hermione Granger. Non, il n'y arrivait pas.

Oui, il lui en voulait de s'être immiscé dans sa vie et d'avoir tout chamboulé. Mais il savait qu'il en avait fait de même, bien que pourtant il n'en tire aucune satisfaction. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il s'était rendu compte que c'était réellement ce qu'il fallait, que le destin avait bien fait les choses. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient voulu, il le savait.

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall était dans son bureau et rédigeait une importante lettre du ministère quand le feu de la cheminée se mit à gronder. Elle haussa les sourcils avant de dire :<p>

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Serait-ce quelqu'un qui tente de s'introduire via le réseau de cheminée ?

_ Les élèves sont de plus en plus précoces comparé à mon temps, Minerva, fit remarquer Albus Dumbledore en redressant ses lunettes et en sortant du cadre de son portrait avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Ce n'est pas amusant, Albus, dit la directrice McGonagall. Cela peut être dangereux…

A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Rusard, plus desséché que jamais, fit interruption dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui un élève par le collet.

_ Professeur McGonagall ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé près de la cheminée de la classe de métamorphose…

_ Lâchez-moi ! fit une voix.

Il s'agissait de Gregory Goyle Junior. Il se débattait avec force et regardait la directrice avec insolence.

_ On dirait que je vous y prends encore une fois, Mr Goyle, dit le professeur McGonagall.

_ Il n'était pas seul, Madame, répondit Rusard en le secouant. Je suis certain d'avoir vu la tête de ce sale gamin de Scorpius Malefoy avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

_ Voyez-vous ça…, ironisa le professeur McGonagall d'une voix aigre. Maintenant je sais qui a piraté le réseau de cheminée. Où est Mr Malefoy ?

_ Je ne sais pas, se débattit Goyle en grognant.

_ Je vous conseille de répondre, dit la directrice d'une voix autoritaire. Sachez que briser les barrières magiques de l'école peut entraîner des sanctions bien pires que de simples retenues. Je vous suggère donc de ne pas aggraver votre cas.

_ Je vous répète que je ne sais pas ! répondit Goyle en grognant. Il m'a juste dit de surveiller si le vieux Cracmol n'était pas dans le coin, c'est tout !

La directrice le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais il semblait dire la vérité.

_ Raccompagnez-le à son dortoir, Rusard, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et une semaine de retenue. Estimez-vous heureux, j'aurais bien pu vous renvoyer de l'école.

Le concierge eut un regard mauvais vers le dénommé Goyle qu'il aurait plutôt aimé voir pendu aux cachots par les pieds, mais acquiesça et sortit avec l'élève en grognant.

_ Un scandale ! s'écria Armando Dippet dans son fauteuil. Du temps où j'étais directeur de Poudlard, jamais une telle erreur n'aurait été commise !

_ Merci bien, Armando, répondit Dumbledore en soupirant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Envoyez un hibou à sa famille. Oh, et je vous conseille bien d'alerter Monsieur Malefoy également.

_ Vous croyez ? répéta McGonagall sans comprendre. Mais…

_ Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres et leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, un rouleau de parchemins apparut, scellé et prêt à l'envoi. Elle le confia à une immense chouette lapone qui s'envola par la fenêtre et leva à nouveau sa baguette.

Un chat argenté surgit dans les airs, attendant les ordres sagement.

_ Devons-nous vraiment nous mêler de cette affaire ? demanda-t-elle au portrait.

_ Minerva, je suppose que vous savez qu'à mon époque, Mr Malefoy était lui-même quelqu'un de désorienté et confus. Cette faiblesse de sa part, renforcée par son jeune âge, n'a en rien amélioré les choses pour lui par la suite, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Il serait regrettable qu'un enfant comme Scorpius Malefoy ait à subir les mêmes souffrances que son père.

A moitié-convaincue, la directrice McGonagall hocha la tête lentement.

* * *

><p>_ Cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas revenue par ici, dit Hermione. J'avais oublié à quel point cela m'avait manqué.<p>

_ Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis ton départ, répondit Ginny, mais je suis heureuse de te voir. Ah tiens, c'est cette boutique !

Après le mariage de Ron et Lavande, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient trouvées dans l'obligation d'aller racheter du Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec après que Fred Weasley II, le fils de Georges qui avait probablement hérité de l'esprit farceur de son père, avait déclenché sans le vouloir une explosion des Bombabouses que les jumeaux avaient oubliés dans le grenier du Terrier.

C'était bien la première manifestation magique de l'enfant, qui ne l'avait certainement pas fait exprès, comme tous les enfants de son âge. La famille avait été partagée entre l'enchantement de voir qu'un nouveau Weasley allait intégrer Poudlard quelques années plus tard et la confusion au vu de la pagaille qui avait été semée.

_ C'était un mariage plutôt mouvementé, commenta Hermione.

_ Heureusement que Lavande et Ron sont partis avant, sinon la robe de la mariée aurait été fichue, répondit Ginny. Maman aurait été furieuse sinon.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la boutique qui dégageait une forte odeur de désinfectant. Tout en longeant les allées, Hermione demanda tristement :

_ Tu penses que ta mère m'en veut encore ?

_ Ces choses-là prennent du temps, répondit Ginny en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais maintenant que Ron est à nouveau heureux, je suis sûre que vos relations s'amélioreront. Elle a conscience que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu seras pardonnée.

Hermione baissa tristement la tête.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé la vie de tant de personnes. Je n'ai jamais voulu une telle chose. J'ai tant à me faire pardonner auprès de tant de gens.

_ Peut-être, commença Ginny en prenant le Nettoie-Tout sur l'étagère, que tu devrais arrêter de t'infliger cette souffrance toi-même. Et que tu devrais commencer par arrêter de fuir.

La brune leva la tête vers son ancienne belle-sœur. Elle avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Elles payèrent les flacons et sortirent de la boutique

_ Tu as laissé le temps passer, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, dit Ginny en se tournant vers elle. Ron a avancé. C'est ton tour maintenant. Va le voir, Hermione.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et transplana, laissant Hermione seule dans la nuit. Celle-ci se tourna vers le ciel et soupira, le cœur battant. Ginny avait raison. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Elle pivota et transplana.

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy regardait la cheminée d'un œil éteint. La maison était froide et vide. Il lui semblait que cela avait toujours été ainsi, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était plus horrible que jamais. Melody vint devant lui, et s'inclina en déposant une tasse de thé sur la table basse.<p>

_ Votre infusion, Maître, couina-t-elle.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, répliqua le jeune homme. Tu peux t'en aller.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut le plus vite possible. Les flammes de l'âtre s'élevèrent brusquement dans un craquement. Malefoy eut une sensation qu'il avait déjà connu maintes fois, lors de l'époque de Voldemort. C'était presque comme un instinct.

Attrapant son manteau dans le vestibule, il sortit dehors. Effectivement, une silhouette se tenait devant lui, une personne qui était de toute évidence un Gardien du Secret. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Au cours des années, les Gardien du Secret du manoir Malefoy n'ont pas été des personnes très recommandables.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la personne se rapprochait, le propriétaire des lieux sentit qu'il se décontractait au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait des nues.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit-il d'une voix sèche.

C'était plus de la surprise déguisée en mépris. Hermione joua nerveusement avec ses mains, mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, sans rien avoir prévu…

_ Eh bien je…

_ Et comment t'as pu venir jusqu'ici d'ailleurs ?

Malefoy ne lui laissait aucune pitié.

_ Je… Le jour où j'ai transplané avec toi par erreur, répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Je… suis devenue Gardienne du Secret contre notre volonté. Je suis désolée.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il avait oublié ce mince détail.

_ Et ça t'autorise à venir fouiner ici ? dit-il avec mépris. Sors de ma propriété.

Hermione était au bord des larmes, et poussa un soupir. Elle eut un sourire triste.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Malefoy avec colère.

_ Je vois, dit-elle lentement. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'en veux. Et pour être sincère Malefoy, je t'en veux aussi. Je suis revenue ici pour savoir s'il fallait mettre un point final ou non à notre situation, mais tu m'as épargné la tâche des grands discours gênants.

Elle eut un petit rire embarrassée et tourna les talons. Ses épaules frémissantes et ses sanglots qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer pour tâcher de paraître digne n'échappèrent pas à Malefoy.

_ Alors au revoir, dit-elle, la voix étranglée par les sanglots, dans laquelle transparaissait un cœur blessé et vexé.

Et elle entama une lente marche jusqu'à l'imposant portail des Malefoy, essuyant discrètement ses larmes. Le jeune homme aurait voulu se sentir soulagé, après avoir enfin mis fin à la source de ses maux depuis tout ce temps, mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce n'était pas le cas.

_ C'est à cause de toi que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais ! vociféra-t-il en sautant les marches du perron pour la suivre, et lui faire comprendre. Ne t'avise plus de…

_ Moi aussi ! s'écria Hermione en se retournant brusquement, les yeux pleins de larmes. Tu crois que ces dernières années ont été faciles ? N'essaie pas de me faire porter le chapeau tu es l'unique responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé, tout comme moi !

Ils étaient à nouveau en face à face, et la gêne du début avait laissé place à une colère, une volonté de se soulager.

_ Unique responsable ? ricana Malefoy. Si tu n'avais pas été là, jamais je…

_ Tu quoi ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant d'un pas. Tu QUOI ?

Il fut incapable de la regarder en face.

_ … Jamais je ne serais devenu ce que je suis.

Hermione savait qu'il voulait dire autre chose. Elle se calma, et prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Et si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais toujours amoureuse de Ron à l'heure qu'il est.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Choqué, il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle attaque, mais Hermione leva la main, l'incitant au silence.

_ Non, dit-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je dis juste la vérité sur ce que je ressens. Mais tu as raison. Nous avons fait suffisamment de dégâts tous les deux. Autant mettre au clair les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils restèrent face à face pendant un moment, attendant quelque chose qui ne semblait pas venir quand tout à coup un léger craquement suivi d'une lumière argentée les aveugla. Ils reculèrent simultanément avant de voir que la lumière argentée était un Patronus.

_ Un chat…, dit Hermione, songeuse. Le professeur McGonagall.

Alors que le Patronus commençait à parler, un autre craquement plus sonore se fit entendre. Hermione et Malefoy se retournèrent pour se figer.

_« Votre fils, Scorpius Malefoy, a illégalement… »_

_ Bonsoir, papa.

_« Avons envoyé des Aurors à sa recherche… »_

Scorpius Malefoy avait encore son uniforme de Poudlard, l'insigne de Serpentard brodé sur son pull. Il était son portrait craché. Il le regardait avec mépris.

_« Passible de renvoi de Poudlard… »_

_ Scorpius, dit Drago dans un souffle, ne pouvant y croire.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! Lâchez un com' ^^<em>

_Heibi_


	20. Chapitre 19: Confrontations

_Bonjour à tous !_

_On approche d'un autre point culminant de cette fanfic…qui sera le dernier ! Eh oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? _

_Je vous invite à aller voir __**Black Out**__ qui a été updaté, et aller voir mon autre grande fic __**Hysteria**__. Mon autre fic __**My guardian angel has black wings**__arrivera bientôt à la fin. _

_**Delphlys**__ : J'espère que cette rencontre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! __ Merci de continuer à me suivre !_

_**Delphine03**__ : Tes désirs sont exaucés ^^ _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span>

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils qu'il était même prêt à en pleurer de joie. Il fit un pas vers lui quand Scorpius leva sa baguette.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi, traître, siffla-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Drago leva les mains et dit :

_ Scorpius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je suis venu ici pour te donner une bonne leçon, répondit son fils d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui a fait du mal à ma mère.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui était restée en retrait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il la reconnut.

_ Espèce de traître à ton sang ! siffla-t-il. Tu nous as abandonné pour une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione se crispa. Elle était venue ici pour finaliser et arranger les choses, et voilà qu'elle faisait exactement le contraire.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle d'une voix dont elle essayait de maîtriser le tremblement. Je suis venue ici afin de… réprimander Mr Malefoy pour… l'infraction à l'arrêt concernant les habits des elfes de maison.

Son ton précipité sembla éveiller de soupçons chez le jeune adolescent, et il ne la crut pas une seule seconde. Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

_ Alors c'est ça ? dit Scorpius d'un ton mauvais. Tu m'as laissé moi et maman pour elle ?

_ Non, Scorpius, répondit Malefoy en tentant de s'approcher. Je te promets que…

Un éclair rouge frôla son oreille et l'empêcha de continuer. Hermione fit instinctivement un pas vers lui, et Scorpius pointa sa baguette vers elle. Il était évident qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation.

_ Vous…, lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est à cause d'une Sang-De-Bourbe comme vous que…

_ Scorpius je t'en prie…, commença Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que tu…

_ Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom avec votre langue souillée !

Le jeune homme leva sa baguette, s'apprêtant à lancer un sortilège. Hermione ne sortit pas sa baguette à temps, mais Malefoy la tira vers lui par le bras.

_ Stupé…

_ Protego !

Le charme du Bouclier de Malefoy fut si puissant que son fils trébucha et tomba en arrière.

Malefoy s'avança vers lui, presque menaçant, tant il était rebuté par l'attitude de son propre fils.

_ Comment peux-tu lever ta baguette contre ton…

_ Je t'en prie, dit Hermione en l'arrêtant. Je… Je crois que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux.

_ Stupéfix !

Un éclair rouge apparut au moment où Hermione se mettait juste devant Malefoy et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula, inconsciente, à demi-soutenue par celui qu'elle aimait, encore sous le choc.

En face de lui, Scorpius était sous le choc. Il laissa tomber sa baguette comme-ci elle avait été brûlante tout à coup. Malefoy sortit la sienne :

_ Enervatum, dit-il en la pointant sur Hermione.

Mais il n'eut aucun effet. Cette dernière resta inconsciente. Malefoy réitéra le sort encore et encore, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Hermione ne bougeait pas.

_ Papa…

Drago se figea. Il se souvenait d'avoir adopté le même ton, des années auparavant, avec son père. Les évènements étaient si terrifiants pour lui qu'il avait eu l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon effrayé. Et c'était la posture qu'adoptait à présent Scorpius. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas eu conscience de la gravité de son geste avant d'en voir les conséquences.

Il posa Hermione inconsciente sur le sol, et serra son fils dans ses bras. Terrifié, en larmes, celui-ci se laissa faire.

_ Elle… Elle est morte ?

_ Non, le rassura son père, son pouls bat encore. Je pense que ton sortilège n'a juste pas eu l'effet escompté. Ce n'est pas un sort qu'un élève de troisième année peut maîtriser.

Mais Scorpius ne semblait pas rassuré. Son père le serra brièvement et dit doucement :

_ Viens, dit-il en reprenant sa baguette. On va la transporter à l'intérieur.

Il voulut faire léviter Hermione, puis il se ravisa. Passant une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme, une autre dans son dos, il la souleva. Scorpius le regarda, choqué.

_ Pourquoi tu… n'utilises pas la magie ? demanda-t-il.

Drago regarda Hermione pendant quelques instants, puis répondit simplement :

_ Je pense qu'on a eu notre dose de magie pour ce soir. Ouvre-moi la porte.

Scorpius passa devant, et ouvrit la porte. Il regarda son père, songeur, qui transportait cette Sang-de-Bourbe dans leur maison. Il hésitait. Malefoy entra avec son précieux chargement et monta les escaliers vers les chambres.

Scorpius en profita pour regarder autour de lui. La maison semblait abandonnée depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, il y a des années. Malgré le fait que Melody semblait être toujours ici, le manoir Malefoy ne semblait être que les vestiges d'un homme détruit. C'en était même lugubre. Tremblant, il rejoignit la cheminée, où un feu brûlait.

Une Bieraubeurre traînait sur la table basse ainsi qu'une tasse et les reliefs d'un dîner qui semblait bien maigre. Mais ce qui attira encore plus l'attention de Scorpius, c'était la quantité de parchemins qui jonchaient le sol. Il en vit un encore sur la table, à proximité d'une plume et d'un encrier.

Tordant le cou pour mieux lire, il vit que c'était une lettre à son intention. Son cœur bondit, et il s'empressa de ramasser les autres.

Au fur et à mesure, il découvrit ce que pensait vraiment son père. Dans une des lettres il se traitait de tous les noms pour avoir pu succomber à une telle femme, dans l'autre il disait qu'il regrettait, dans l'autre il essayait de lui faire comprendre que, finalement il était amoureux et ne pouvait rien y faire. Dans une autre encore il était objectif :

« _Voir toutes nos croyances balayées du jour au lendemain semble être une chose difficile, mais finalement, cela nous transforme, et nous fait voir le monde d'une autre façon, peut être plus intéressante_ »

Mais dans absolument tous les parchemins, ce que Malefoy laissait transparaître le plus, c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son fils. Ayant toujours eu l'habitude de jeter les lettres de son père, Scorpius s'assit par terre, entre la table basse et le canapé.

Des pas lui indiquèrent bientôt que son père redescendait.

_ Il va falloir faire venir un médecin, dit-il en rangeant sa baguette. Je n'arrive toujours pas à…

Il s'interrompit en voyant son fils regarder la cheminée, songeur, au milieu de tous ces parchemins.

_ C'est donc ça qui s'est réellement passé ? demanda Scorpius.

Malefoy hésita, puis prit place à côté de son fils.

_ Aucun de nous n'a voulu ce qui est arrivé. Ni toi, ni personne. Ça a été une décision difficile. Mais jamais je n'ai voulu ça pour toi. Je tiens à…

Mais à cet instant précis, un hibou moyen duc s'engouffra par fenêtre du salon. Il traversa la pièce, laissa tomber aux pieds des deux Malefoy la grande enveloppe en parchemin qu'il portait dans son bec, exécuta un gracieux demi-tour, puis ressortit dans le jardin.

Tous deux se penchèrent sur ladite lettre.

_« Cher Mr Malefoy, _

_Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté le sortilège de Stupéfixion à plusieurs reprises ce soir à onze heures trente._

_La gravité de cette violation du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle entraîne d'office votre expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous avons également le regret de vous informer que votre présence sera requise lors d'une audience disciplinaire qui aura lieu au ministère de la Magie. Des représentants du ministère se présenteront chez vous dans les plus brefs délais pour vous escorter._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Malefoy, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. _

_Mafalda Hopkrik _

_Service des usages abusifs de la magie _

_Ministère de la Magie »_

Scorpius resta stupéfait.

_ Exclu de Poudlard ? Une… Une audience… ?

A ce moment, des coups répétés se firent entendre au portail. Drago se leva et alla ouvrir. Il marcha jusqu'au portail, et reconnut la tête de son ancien pire ennemi.

_ Potter…, dit-il d'une voix froide.

_ Malefoy, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton. Je suis désolé de débarquer, mais je crois que tu sais pourquoi. Je viens pour Scorpius. Ginny m'a aussi dit qu'Hermione était passée.

Derrière ses lunettes, il lui lançait un regard assassin, comme c'il attendait que Malefoy démente tout lien entre les deux histoires. Mais ce dernier baissa les yeux.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

* * *

><p>Hermione cligna des yeux. Sa tête lui tournait. Harry était à son chevet, il se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main.<p>

_ Hermione ! Comment tu te sens ?

_ Malade, répondit cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ?

_ Tu as été stupéfixée, répondit Harry. Le sortilège n'a pas eu les effets escomptés, j'ai dû t'amener à Ste-Mangouste. Heureusement, tu n'as rien.

Hermione se redressa péniblement et son ami lui tendit un gobelet fumant.

_ Le docteur a dit que c'était pour chasser le mal de tête, dit-il. Il tient à te garder une nuit en observation.

Hermione put le liquide qui malgré les vapeurs qu'il dégageait était glacé. Cela lui fit un bien fou.

_ Où est Malefoy ? dit-elle en se rappelant avoir été au manoir.

_ Au ministère, répondit Harry d'une voix sombre. Scorpius est dans de beaux draps. Déjà qu'il est renvoyé de Poudlard, maintenant il…

_ Scorpius a été renvoyé ? bondit Hermione. Mais… non ! Harry, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça enfin !

Son ami Auror fut surpris.

_ Tu veux rire ? Il t'a attaqué !

_ Je t'en prie, dit Hermione en lui serrant les mains à lui faire mal. Je te promets que je vais bien. Scorpius ne l'a pas fait exprès il… il est encore jeune. Il faut que je parle au professeur McGonagall.

Elle fit mine de sortir de son lit, mais Harry voulut l'en empêcher.

_ Hermione, tu es…

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione était déterminé, il n'avait pas un grand pouvoir sur elle.

_ Harry, tu veux bien tirer les rideaux pendant que je me change ?

Apparemment, il n'était plus question de discuter. En un clin d'œil, Hermione était habillée et prête à partir. Elle marchait à grands pas, très rapidement. Harry eut du mal à la suivre.

_ Ecoute Hermione, je sais que tu veux aider Malefoy mais…

_ Je t'assure Harry, tout ça n'est qu'un accident.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

_ Je crois que tu sais comment était Malefoy l'année où Voldemort lui a demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Scorpius est désorienté, lui aussi, par ma faute. Ils ont besoin de mon aide, Harry.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir, et lui révéla :

_ Le professeur McGonagall a été dépêché en vitesse au ministère de la Magie pour le témoignage. Les Magenmagots doivent être en chemin et…

Il n'en dit pas plus car Hermione lui prit le bras et pivota sur elle-même. Transplaner sans même prévenir Harry lui donna la nausée, avec presque l'impression d'étouffer. A l'instant où ses pieds furent sur le sol, il s'écarta d'Hermione et respira un grand coup pour réprimer sa nausée. Mais déjà son amie, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était déterminée, avait repris sa route.

_ Hermione, dit Harry en la rattrapant de justesse dans l'ascenseur. Tu n'as pas le droit de te présenter à l'audience comme ça, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais demander à Susan, et parler au professeur McGonagall. Si par malheur le Magenmagot est déjà réuni, il faudra que l'on retarde l'audience.

_« Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot»_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Hermione tomba nez-à-nez avec son ancienne collègue.

_ Susan !

Cette dernière n'avait pas changé d'un poil, si ce n'est qu'elle avait décidé de se couper les cheveux en un sévère carré qui faisait penser à sa mère. Elle fut surprise de voir Hermione, et heureuse en même temps.

_ Hermione, quelle surprise, je suis si heureuse de te v…

_ Pas maintenant, Susan, répondit précipitamment l'ancienne Gryffondor. Est-ce que l'audience a déjà commencé ?

_ Pas encore, répondit Susan, mais par contre Harry, Mafalda a demandé à ce que tu escortes l'accusé.

L'Elu jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. Il poussa un long soupir, avant de s'éloigner.

_ Susan je t'en prie. Il faut absolument que je parle au professeur McGonagall, et que tu prennes mon témoignage dans cette affaire. C'était un accident, Scorpius ne voulait pas…

_ Ton témoignage ? répéta la jeune femme. Il faut que j'en parle au Magenmagot et à Mafalda mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas directement à l'audience ?

Mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie de croiser les Malefoy à nouveau. Elle sentait que sa présence pourrait déclencher l'impulsivité de Scorpius, ce qui pouvait être préjudiciable pour la sentence.

_ Je… ne préfère pas, dit-elle doucement.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à témoigner en faveur des Malefoy, fit remarquer Susan avec un rictus. Après tout, ils ne sont pas des plus tendres avec ceux qui sont nés de parents Moldus.

Hermione secoua la tête. Susan ne comprendrait sans doute pas, même si elle tentait de le lui expliquer. A vrai dire, personne ne comprenait.

_ Acceptes-tu de m'aider ? demanda-t-elle, une nouvelle fois.

L'interpellée la regarda un moment, puis poussa un long soupir.

_ Le professeur McGonagall doit être en train de patienter dans l'ancien bureau de Perkins, dit-elle. Il te reste un quart d'heure avant que l'audience ne débute. Niveau dix, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Scorpius va-t-il s'en sortir ? On approche de la fin, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! _

_Merci à tous et à très bientôt sur une autre de mes fics !_

_Heibi_


	21. Chapitre 20: La fin

_Et voilà, ceci est bientôt la fin de cette fic, le dénouement, la résolution de tout ! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez tout cela !_

_Scorpius va-t-il s'en sortir ?_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19<span>

_ La séance peut débuter, dit Catherine Bones en tapant sur son marteau. Mafalda, je vous en prie.

Scorpius écoutait à peine alors que la vieille femme devant lui énonçait à haute voix les lieux, heures, identité de l'accusé ainsi les charges. Derrière lui, il sentait que son père le regardait. Astoria, sa mère, se tenait dans la rangée de sièges à droite. Elle était pâle, et Scorpius la vit lancer un bref regard noir à son ex-mari, comme-çi elle le tenait responsable de tout ceci.

_ Vous êtes bien Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, domicilié dans le Wiltshire au manoir d… ?

_ Je vous en prie, Mafalda, chuchota Susan en se penchant vers la vieille femme. Abrégez, les Magenmagots souhaitent en finir au plus vite.

_ Quoi ? Je… Bon, très bien, se reprit Mafalda en se raclant la gorge. Mr Malefoy, Il y a deux ans et un mois, vous avez été surpris à Pré-au-Lard faisant usage de la magie sur un élève, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je…, commença Scorpius.

_ Et vous avez récidivé en utilisant le sortilège de Stupéfixion sur la personne d'Hermione Jane Granger hier à 11h30 ?

Scorpius vit sa mère lancer un nouveau regard noir à son ex-mari.

_ C'était…

_ Ce n'est pas votre première fois, coupa Catherine Bones, parcourant ses papiers avec son monocle. De plus, vous savez pertinnement que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie hors du cadre de l'école.

Le jeune homme sursauta et vit tous les regards noirs de ceux qui le jugeaient rivés sur lui. Il baissa la tête et ne répondit pas, cherchant de l'aide. Catherine Bones poussa un soupir, avant de dire :

_ J'estime qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de procéder à de plus amples investigations. Nous allons passer au vote. Ceux qui sont pour la sentence...

_ Si vous me le permettez, Madame la juge, dit Susan Bones, j'aimerais transmettre le témoignage de la victime.

Drago et Scorpius levèrent simultanément la tête vers elle en même temps que tout le Magenmagot. Catherine Bones cligna des yeux et dit :

_ Je ne crois pas avoir eu vent de ce témoignage avant le procès.

_ C'est parce qu'il est récent et a été rédigé quelques minutes seulement avant l'audience, expliqua Susan Bones. Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais que vous en preniez connaissance.

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par tendre sa main ornée de faux ongles rouges vers le parchemin bien ficelé qu'elle déroula d'un coup de baguette. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le contenu du témoignage avant de dire :

_ Hermione Jean Granger est-elle bien l'auteur de ce témoignage ?

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, elle a apposé elle-même son sceau.

Catherine Bones donna le parchemin à Mafalda, qui le prit avec empressement pour le lire à son tour. Scorpius se tassa de plus en plus sur sa chaise, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

_ Mr Malefoy, reprit Catherine Bones, l'usage de la Magie sur la personne d'Hermione Jean Granger était, selon son témoignage, un «accident involontaire ».

Drago se redressa brusquement, mais fort heureusement, tout le Magenmagot et les juges se concentraient sur son fils. Celui-ci déglutit.

_ Confirmez-vous ces propos, jeune homme ? reprit Catherine Bones.

_ Si vous me permettez d'intervenir, Madame la juge, s'éleva une voix à l'entrée.

La directrice de Poudlard Minerva McGonagall s'avança lentement, sa robe noire bordée de velours vert bouteille traînant par terre. Les lèvres pincées, elle se présenta :

_ Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et accessoirement durant ce tribunal, je souhaiterais témoigner.

_ Décidemment, tout le monde se croit permis d'intervenir dans cette audience, commenta un vieux Magenmagot de sa voix fluette offusquée.

Catherine Bones demanda le silence avant d'inviter le professeur McGonagall à poursuivre.

_ Comme vous le savez, dit-elle, Monsieur Malefoy est un sorcier de premier cycle. Les sortilèges dont il a fait preuve sont certes inacceptables, mais je gage toutefois qu'un sorcier de son âge et de son expérience n'affiche aucune disposition à vouloir faire du mal à autrui.

Elle avait dit ces mots en regardant chaque membre du Magenmagot, comme ci elle les défiait à dire le contraire. Personne ne pipa mot, bien que certains souhaitaient sans aucun doute la contredire.

_ Vous semblez oublier qu'il a fait usage de la magie en dehors de l'école, rétorqua Mafalda. Le témoignage de Miss Granger le décrit bien comme un accident, mais du peu que je me souvienne, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce jeune homme attaque quelqu'un. Si vous ne savez pas gérer vos élèves Minerva, le ministère se doit de…

_ Toutefois, Mafalda, coupa McGonagall, agacée par l'attitude de la vieille femme, il est vrai que Mr Malefoy a commis une infraction en sortant de Poudlard, une infraction au règlement de l'école. Il me revient donc la tâche de lui accorder une punition proportionnelle à la gravité de son acte. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le Magenmagot a besoin de se réunir avec cette simple histoire d'usage de magie.

Son culot étonna tout le monde.

_ Juge Bones, continua-t-elle, il ne s'agit encore que d'un sorcier inexpérimenté. Vous avez la version des faits de Miss Granger. A-t-on besoin de continuer cette mascarade encore longtemps ?

Catherine Bones inspira un grand coup, et dit :

_ Il est temps de passer au vote. Ceux qui sont pour la sentence ?

* * *

><p>Le procès dura longtemps. Les Magenmagots étaient partagés entre la banalité de l'histoire, mais aussi au fait qu'ils avaient affaire à un récidiviste fils de Mangemort. Le professeur McGonagall parvint à conclure un compromis : Scorpius Malefoy ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard, mais sa baguette lui serait confisquée par la directrice pour une durée indéterminée, sauf utilisation pendant les cours qui l'exigeaient, durant lesquelles le professeur attitré devait le surveiller étroitement. Il n'aurait pas non plus le loisir d'avoir sa baguette pendant les vacances, qu'il décide de sortir du château ou non.<p>

Scorpius ne dit pas un mot alors que la juge Bones lui expliquait tout cela de sa voix solennel. Il accepta tout sans rechigner, soulagé qu'on n'ait pas détruit sa baguette. Il se rendit aussi soudainement compte que c'était à cause de cette Sang-De-Bourbe qu'il s'en tirait à si bon compte.

Les brouillons de lettres de son père lui revinrent en mémoire, et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Tentant visiblement de maîtriser sa colère, elle serrait les poings si étroitement que ses jointures avaient blanchis.

Lorsque le marteau s'abaissa pour la dernière fois, indiquant la fin de l'audience, Astoria rejoignit immédiatement son fils et l'entraîna dehors.

_ Tout ça, c'est la faute de ton père, dit-elle avec humeur.

Elle disait cela tout le temps, mais pour la première fois, Scorpius en doutait. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Drago qui tentait de les rattraper, mais qui hésitait, visiblement. Astoria poussa son fils dans l'ascenseur et entra à son tour.

Scorpius regarda ses deux parents, dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur étaient en train de se refermer. Guidé par un réflexe, il sortit en vitesse de la cabine en acier, sous le regard interloqué de sa mère.

_ Scorpius ! s'écria Astoria, paniquée. Mais qu'est ce que tu… ?

Mais déjà, l'ascenseur l'emmenait loin de lui. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son père qui s'avança lentement vers lui.

_ Nous avons eu de la chance, dit Drago, ne sachant que dire. Si j'avais été à ta place, je pense que mon père m'aurait fichu une raclée.

_ Alors tu as l'intention de me donner une raclée ? s'enquit Scorpius, mi-apeuré, mi-irrité.

Drago poussa un soupir.

_ Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, dit Scorpius, regardant ostensiblement les fausses fenêtres du ministère.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de sourire, et serrer son fils dans ses bras. Scorpius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son père, et vit le professeur McGonagall discuter avec quelqu'un : la Sang-De-Bourbe Hermione Granger.

Elles avaient manifestement fini de parler et Hermione tournait dans un couloir pendant que la directrice de Poudlard s'avançait vers lui. Scorpius se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et alla à sa rencontre.

_ Mr Malefoy, dit le professeur McGonagall, il est temps de partir pour Poudlard. Une fois arrivé, vous serez priés de me remettre instantanément votre baguette.

_ Oui, professeur, répondit calmement Scorpius. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il la dépassa, et tourna dans le couloir avec précipitation.

* * *

><p>Hermione se retourna vivement. Scorpius la toisait d'un air glacial. Celle-ci ne bougea pas alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. D'une voix blanche, il dit :<p>

_ Je vous dois la victoire de mon procès.

_ Oh… je…

A vrai dire, Hermione ne savait pas exactement quoi dire. Ce jeune homme ne lui facilitait de toute manière pas la tâche.

_ J'ai une dette envers vous, c'est sur, reprit Scorpius d'une voix sèche. Mais n'espérez pas un traitement de faveur. Pour moi, vous êtes toujours une Sang-De-Bourbe. Je ne veux aucune nouvelle de vous à l'avenir, ni vous voir. L'occasion se présentera où nous serons enfin quittes.

_ Je comprends, dit Hermione d'une voix grave, en le toisant dans les yeux.

Scorpius jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que son père les regardait, adossé au mur. Il conclut :

_ Quoi que vous fassiez, retenez bien une chose : Je ne serai jamais votre «fils» et vous ne serez jamais ma « belle-mère ». Je vous interdis même de vous conduire de la sorte avec moi…

Sa voix était menaçante, mais Hermione comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se contenta d'acquiesçer simplement.

Après tout, elle n'espérait pas que la vie devienne rose ou quoi que ce soit. Scorpius hocha la tête, partagé entre le soulagement de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, et le mépris d'être redevable à une femme comme elle. N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, il se leva, et rejoignit le professeur McGonagall qui l'attendait pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Malefoy le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte dans l'ascenseur et disparaisse de sa vue. Hermione parvint à sa hauteur, ne sachant comment entamer la conversation.

_ Je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas eu de sanctions plus sévères, commença-t-elle maladroitement.

Le jeune homme soupira en s'adossant à la paroi du mur.

_ Ca me fait mal de dire ça, mais je t'en dois une, Granger.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le silence se fit alors que certains membres du Magenmagot passaient devant eux.

_ Bien, je vais y aller, dit-elle lentement.

Quand il lui jeta un coup d'œil, elle se justifia maladroitement :

_ Je crois qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à dire. Tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard, mais je sais que tu m'en veux pour tout ce qui a pu se passer.

Il ne répondait pas, et regardait droit devant lui, la mâchoire contractée. Hermione sentit qu'elle l'exaspérait.

_ Au revoir, dit-elle simplement avant de marcher en direction des ascenseurs.

Allait-il la retenir ? Non. Il se détourna même alors que les portes de l'ascenseur l'emmenaient une fois de plus loin de lui.

Il jura avant de cogner le mur.

* * *

><p><em>Et pour ma dernière révérence sur Undisclosed Desires, je vous enjoins à aller voir l'épilogue <em>


	22. Epilogue

_Nous voici enfin à la dernière ligne droite ! _

_Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de savourer ces instants_ !

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Il neigeait, et le vent incitait les Moldus à baisser le nez dans leur grosse écharpe de laine et à foncer pour rentrer de leur pause déjeuner. Le temps était maussade, le sol glissant avec la neige, mais le paysage blanc était toujours de cette même beauté indescriptible. Même si on était en novembre, c'était tout de même prématuré, si on se fiait à l'hiver dernier.

Assise à la terrasse d'un café, Hermione grimaça en songeant qu'elle devrait à nouveau affronter le froid pour rentrer.

_ Ca fait plaisir de pouvoir déjeuner à nouveau avec toi.

Sa mère s'essuya la bouche avant de lever son verre. Hermione sourit avec de lever le sien.

_ Un toast ? En quel honneur ? demanda la sorcière, amusée.

_ Un toast… à l'amour !

Hermione rit avant d'entrechoquer son verre avec celui de la dentiste.

_ Je vois que ça devient sérieux entre Léon et toi pour que tu dises de telles choses, constata-t-elle en buvant.

Mrs Granger posa son verre soigneusement sur la table avant de lâcher :

_ En fait, il… m'a proposé de venir m'installer chez lui.

La jeune sorcière faillit s'étrangler et toisa sa génitrice, stupéfaite.

_ Il… Quoi ?

Sa réaction fut mal interprétée par Mrs Granger qui prit aussitôt la main de sa fille dans la sienne pour la rassurer :

_ Je sais que ça peut surprendre, ma chérie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai cessé d'aimer ton père, loin de là. Et tu es tout pour moi aussi, et…

A l'évocation de son père, Hermione se rembrunit. Cela faisait près d'un an et demi que le Dr Granger avait trépassé des suites d'une crise cardiaque. Pour cet homme en pleine santé, la nouvelle fut un choc pour tout le monde. Hermione, alors en France, avait aussitôt refusé de laisser sa mère se morfondre et l'avait supplié de venir vivre avec elle. Longtemps elles pleurèrent la disparition de ce dévoué mari et père.

Néanmoins, un an plus tard, Mrs Granger avait fait la connaissance de ce Léon Collins, un Ecossais qui vivait en France. Sur la plage de Nice, le contact s'était fait petit à petit, l'homme sortant d'un divorce difficile et n'ayant aucune envie de bousculer la veuve éplorée. Si Hermione savait qu'ils vivaient une harmonie parfaite, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'ils envisageaient de vivre ensemble après seulement six mois de relation.

_ Je… Non, je comprends, balbutia Hermione, maladroite, je suis certaine que Léon est quelqu'un de très bien. Mais c'est juste… surprenant. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre vous, je veux dire, c'est si récent.

Mrs Granger voyait bien que sa fille ne semblait pas particulièrement emballée par le fait que sa mère aille vivre aussi tôt avec quelqu'un.

_ Je sais que c'est précipité, concéda-t-elle, mais si tu veux, nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble la semaine prochaine. Tu verras que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et…

Hermione la regarda avec un sourire amusé. C'était comme-çi les rôles étaient inversés. Sa mère s'interrompit, et sut à quoi sa fille pensait. Elles se souvenaient encore lorsque Ron était venu officiellement demander la main d'Hermione à Mr Granger. Il avait dit presque la même chose. Ensemble, elles éclatèrent de rire, alors que leurs desserts arrivaient.

_ Et quand est-ce que je rencontrerai le sorcier qui a ravi ton cœur à toi ? s'enquit tout à coup la Moldue en finissant sa tarte tatin.

Hermione suspendit ses gestes, et préféra boire une gorgée en évitant soigneusement son regard.

_ Je n'ai pas rompu avec Ron pour vivre avec lui, rectifia-t-elle, qombre. Et je ne crois pas que tu le rencontreras un jour.

En effet, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point la situation serait bizarre si Malefoy venait à rencontrer sa mère. C'était même groteste à vrai dire. La dentiste la toisa, les mains croisées sous son menton.

_ Je ne le rencontrerai jamais alors ? fit-elle, déçue. Pas même une fois ?

_ Non, répondit Hermione en secouant la tête. Et puis c'est fini entre nous. Ca n'a même jamais commencé pour être honnête.

Sa voix était amère. Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de sa mère s'éleva à nouveau :

_ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter et me demander qui est ce type blond qui t'observe sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça instantanément, et elle se retourna lentement, en suivant le regard de Mrs Granger. En effet, sur le trottoir d'en face, alors que tout le monde se pressait de rentrer, une seule personne demeurait immobile dans le froid. Il portait un manteau noir, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, et la dévisageait sous sa casquette en fourrure grise.

La bouche grande ouverte, Hermione se tourna vers sa mère, décontenancée. Celle-ci la regardait, amusée par la situation, et désigna Malefoy du doigt en disant, les sourcils froncés pour se rappeler :

_ Je n'aurais pas déjà vu ce garçon quelque part auparavant ? Tu sais, dans cette librairie magique où…

_ Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, coupa Hermione, gênée en prenant ses affaires.

Mrs Granger regarda sa fille qui se levait et prenait ses affaires, les joues en feu. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette et prit le menu en disant :

_ Je crois que je vais commander un moelleux au chocolat. Un jour, présente-moi à ce garçon.

Et elle fit un signe de la main pour appeler le serveur avant de faire un clin d'œil malicieux à sa fille. Hermione resta interdite, puis ses yeux brillèrent et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle comprenait enfin ce que sa mère avait ressenti avec Léon. C'était comme renaître tout à coup de ses cendres, comme-çi le ciel était toujours bleu, comme-çi la vie était rose.

Elle était amoureuse. Et il était revenu pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

_ Je t'écrirais bientôt, surveille la fenêtre, dit joyeusement la sorcière en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Son manteau sous le bras, elle sortit en trombe du restaurant, ayant oublié la neige et le vent. Courant malgré le sol glissant, elle traversa la rue, tentant de maîtriser le sourire qu'elle arborait, pour se planter devant Malefoy.

_ C'est ta mère, j'imagine, dit-il en désignant du menton la femme qui les observait.

_ Il n'y a pas trop de Moldus ici, pour toi ? lança Hermione. Tu ne sembles pas dans ton élément.

Il se renfrogna, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher avec orgueil :

_ C'est le plus rapide pour aller au chemin de Traverse.

Il mentait. Elle le savait, et son sourire s'élargit.

Elle souriait, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le vent souffla soudain de plus en plus fort et Hermione se baissa par réflexe alors que les rafales faisaient danser ses cheveux de plus belle. Son écharpe s'envola même, et elle serra son manteau au creux de son coude.

_ Tu es complètement folle, Granger, railla Malefoy avec arrogance. Sortir sans…

_ Tu es revenu pour moi.

La vérité le frappa comme un éclair, et il détourna les yeux, cherchant une remarque acerbe derrière laquelle se cacher.

Mais Hermione ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle prit brusquement son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le prenant de court. Il était abasourdi quand elle le lâcha.

_ Mais qu'est-ce…

_ Chut ! lui intima Hermione en lui mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Si tu dis un mot, je te jette un sort, Moldus ou pas.

Elle était radieuse, épanouie, et belle. Et amoureuse, cela se voyait. Il laissa tomber les belles paroles, et passa la main sous sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser de plus belle. Hermione noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

En une fraction de seconde, il pivota, lui faisant lâcher un glapissement de surprise tout contre ses lèvres.

_ Drag… !

Trop tard.

Dans la neige abondante et le vent hurlant, au milieu de tous ces Moldus qui gardaient les yeux baissés sur leurs souliers, Malefoy les fit transplaner.

Mrs Granger sourit en voyant que les amoureux avaient disparu, et demanda l'addition.

_The... End ?_


	23. Est-ce vraiment la fin ?

_Bonjour à tous, lecteurs et lectrices de Dramione !_

J'entre directement dans le vif du sujet, de peur que quelques-uns d'entre vous ne quitte cette page avant lecture complète et de mourir d'ennui.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, _Undisclosed Desires_ est la deuxième fanfiction Dramione Collection Muse Lullaby que j'écris, le titre évoquant cette magnifique chanson de Muse que je vous conseille d'écouter (avec la traduction des paroles, je vous prie !) et Lullaby parce que, eh bien, c'est pour une Luciole, une collectionneuse de parapluies jaunes, une poupée en chocolat fan de Dramione que j'ai commencé à écrire tout cela, sans grande conviction au premier abord, je l'avoue.

Mais aujourd'hui…

_Undisclosed Desires_ est la fic Dramione dont je suis la plus fière, et j'espère bien que vous me donnerez raison à légitimer le bonheur de voir mon œuvre achevé.

**Merci à tous mes followers, visiteurs, viewers, reviewers… c'est toujours un plaisir de voir son œuvre appréciée !**

En tant qu'auteure, c'est un soulagement de la terminer… mais aussi une déchirure de laisser notre beau couple au milieu de cette note.

Alors en tapant l'épilogue je me suis demandée derrière mon écran…

_« Est-ce vraiment la fin ?»_

Eh bien…

Je vous annonce officiellement qu'_Undisclosed Desires_ sera suivi d'un** Two Shot Bonus de la Collection**, qui, j'espère, sera attendu par bon nombre d'entre vous.

En exclusivité, voici le titre :

_**Falling Away With You**_

De quoi parle-t-il ? Hum… pour l'imager, _prenez un Oreo simple, ouvrez-le en deux, en prenant soin de laisser la pâte sucrée blanche que sur un seul des biscuits noirs_**_._**

Vous aurez ainsi la meilleure représentation de ce que je vous réserve )

Quand arrivera-t-il ? Patience, patience… mais je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de le poster que je ne pense pas que vous attendrez longtemps XD

En attendant, levez le nez, regardez dehors, sortez, ou restez chez vous, à côté de votre congélateur grand ouvert à lire un bon livre ou une autre bonne fanfic )

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un excellent été… :)

Heibi


	24. INFO: la suite enfin disponible ! :D

.

Oups ! Au temps pour moi, j'ai oublié de prévenir ici ^^'

.

La suite de cette fic ( **Falling away with you** ) est un **Two-Shot** dont le premier chapitre est **enfin disponible.**

Oui, ça fait très longtemps ^^

.

.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! ^^

.

.

Heibi

.

.


End file.
